


Looking Too Closely

by Lucyferia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Death, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Loss, Love/Hate, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyferia/pseuds/Lucyferia
Summary: [...]La rosetta riportò il serpente sotto al mantello ridacchiando.«Non è un coniglio, la sua natura non cambierà mai.»Disse Riddle.Per un breve attimo si specchiò nelle pozze azzurrine della ragazza.«Questo però non implica che non possa nascere un' amicizia tra due creature di diversa natura.»[...]Nel 1942 Arthemisia Lux si trasferisce dalla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Ilvermorny all' istituto di Hogwarts, un magnifico castello tra le montagne scozzesi che si affaccia sulle rive del Lago Nero.La ragazza si ritrova così immersa in una nuova realtà scolastica, in cui spera di non incappare nelle stesse difficoltà incontrate ad Ilvermorny. Giocosa e sognatrice, le personalità con cui incontrarsi e scontrarsi non le mancheranno, compresa quella di un certo Prefetto di Serpeverde.La sua singolarità non passerà affatto inosservata allo sguardo attento di Arthemisia.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera a tutti!
> 
> Sono anni ormai che non scrivo una fanfiction con l'intenzione di pubblicarla ma, dopo tanti ripensamenti, alla fine mi sono decisa.  
> Ammetto che è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa appartenente all'universo della Rowling, nonostante questa saga sia stata una parte decisamente importante della mia vita. Da diversi mesi ho avuto questa piccola idea in mente che pian piano si è fatta predominante, così ho pensato di iniziare a buttarla nero su bianco e vedere cosa ne potrà uscire fuori.  
> So che questa alla fine è solo una prima introduzione, così come potranno sembrarlo gli altri ma col proseguire di tutto spero davvero ogni tassello diventi funzionale a delineare i caratteri, le angosce, le anime dei personaggi inseriti e, soprattutto, che possano trasmettervi le stesse emozioni e sensazioni che ho provato io stessa immaginandoli. O anche solo una parte.  
> Ringrazio chiunque leggerà questo primo capitolo, chiunque avrà intenzione di leggere il prossimo e chiunque sceglierà di continuare a leggere fino alla fine.
> 
> Sinceramente, Lucy.
> 
> ×*We're all full-time dreamers*×

_****_  
  


  
I paesaggi che potevano essere osservati viaggiando sul treno per Hogwarts erano decisamente romantici ed affascinanti.   


Distese di colline verde brillante, foreste rigogliose, laghi cristallini, un perfetto paesaggio fantasy degno delle campagne scozzesi.

Il sole splendeva in cielo ed Arthemisia Lux decise che quello fosse senz'altro presagio di buona sorte.

Osservò con aria sognante quei colori vivaci appoggiando la fronte sul finestrino del suo scompartimento, mentre alcune ciocche rosa, sfuggite al suo chignon di fortuna, ricaddero ribelli lungo il viso.  
Scansò con una mano i ciuffi della frangia che avevano iniziato ad infastidire i suoi chiari occhi azzurri, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal panorama.

Inspirò profondamente, quasi contenta che nessuno avesse scelto il suo scompartimento per sedersi.  
  
Non che non fosse socievole, tutt’altro a dire il vero, ma quella pace era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, in cui man mano che il tempo passava l’ansia tendeva ad aumentare.

Cambiare scuola a metà del percorso era sempre qualcosa di piuttosto arduo solitamente ed Ilvermorny era stata una casa, a suo modo, per tutti quegli anni.  
Si lasciò andare in un sospiro e sperò che tutto sarebbe andato liscio.

Poteva essere la sua occasione per ricominciare.

Viaggiava da ore ormai e presto la luce sarebbe calata, sicuramente non doveva mancare molto all'arrivo.

Si chiese come dovesse essere Hogwarts, che tipo di professori avrebbe incontrato, che tipo di _compagni_ avrebbe conosciuto, con chi avrebbe potuto fare amicizia.  
  
Non aveva idea della casata a cui sarebbe potuta appartenere, ad Ilvermorny aveva scelto il Tuono Alato quando sia esso che il Magicospino avevano dato segno di volerla nella propria casata.

Era proprio curiosa di scoprire come sarebbe andata ad Hogwarts, anche se sempre più interessata al trovare persone con cui andare d'accordo.  
  
Sorrise con malinconia sentendo gli occhi iniziare a farsi pesanti, forse avrebbe dovuto riposare almeno un po' prima dell'arrivo, dopo tutto c'era ancora del tempo e sicuramente qualcuno l’avrebbe svegliata.  
  
Così lasciò che il dondolio del treno la cullasse, chiudendo gli occhi ma mantenendo vive nella mente le immagini ammirate fino a quel momento dal finestrino.  
  
(…)  
  
Un forte fischio la fece svegliare di soprassalto, sbattendo la testa contro il vetro su cui era rimasta appoggiata tutto il tempo.  
  
Si massaggiò la fronte dolorante tentando di mettere a fuoco la scena, seppur ancora leggermente assopita.  
  
Notò che si era fatta notte, che la vista fuori dal finestrino era ferma e che non vi era più alcuno sballottamento.  
  
Arthemisia sussultò rendendosi conto che fosse giunta al capolinea e velocemente raccolse il suo bagaglio a mano spingendolo fuori dallo scompartimento.  
  
Si accorse anche che sembrava essere l'unica studentessa intenta a scendere, dov’erano finiti tutti?  
La rosetta realizzò che evidentemente nessuno doveva averla vista e quindi svegliata e che molto probabilmente fosse già in ritardo.  
  
«Ottimo lavoro Misia, davvero, non hai nemmeno appena cominciato.»  
  
Disse a se stessa trascinandosi dietro il bagaglio.  
  
Un secondo fischio decisamente più forte del precedente le fece intendere che dovesse sbrigarsi o avrebbe terminato il suo quinto anno ancora prima di poterlo iniziare.  
  
Corse a fatica verso le porte buttando giù il bagaglio e rischiando di fare la sua stessa fine, poi lo recuperò guardandosi intorno.  
  
Non c'era nessuno, era sola. Come avrebbe fatto a trovare la strada adesso?  
  
Era buio, circondata da fitti ed alti alberi. Oltre alla luce fioca della stazione di Hogsmeade non vi erano altre fonti luminose.  
  
Si trattenne dalla voglia di prendersi a schiaffi decidendo che la scelta più saggia fosse camminare, ma in quale direzione?  
  
Guardò a destra e sinistra alla ricerca di segni ma non trovò nulla che potesse indirizzarla.  
  
«Perfetto, allora opterò per la destra.»  
  
Aveva appena iniziato ad incamminarsi quando sentì una voce piuttosto giovane chiamarla.  
  
«Signorina, mi scusi.»  
  
Si voltò alla sua sinistra intravedendo la figura di un ragazzo venire verso di lei.  
  
Fece lo stesso, titubante, fino a che non si trovarono entrambi a pochi metri di distanza.  
  
Doveva avere circa la sua età. Era alto, non che ci volesse poi molto a superarla ma era decisamente alto, nonostante indossasse quello che sembrava un mantello, intravide un fisico piuttosto asciutto.  
  
Spostò la sua attenzione sul viso notando subito la carnagione pallida e le labbra carnose, la mascella ben definita così come gli zigomi, ma allo stesso tempo i tratti erano molto fini.  
  
Capelli scuri come l'ebano, estremamente evidenziati dalla sua carnagione, e quando si concentrò sugli occhi non poté fare a meno che ripensare alle distese verdeggianti osservate durante il viaggio.  
Erano di un vero verde smeraldo, incorniciati da fitte ciglia scure che conferivano una certa dolcezza allo sguardo.  
  
Misia notò che dovesse aver passato qualche minuto di troppo ad osservarlo perché l'espressione del ragazzo cambiò, come in attesa di qualcosa.  
  
«Ehm, per caso sai come arrivare ad Hogwarts?»  
  
Domandò a voce bassa senza deviare lo sguardo.  
Il corvino inarcò un sopracciglio come se avesse appena fatto la domanda più stupida al mondo.  
  
Tentò di rimediare temendo che non avesse capito.  
  
«Ecco, mi sono appena trasferita ma non ho notato che il treno si fosse fermato. Dormivo.»  
  
Disse tutto d'un fiato, deglutendo alla fine e giocherellando con le dita mentre continuava a reggere il manico del suo bagaglio.  
  
«Uno studente mancava all'appello nonostante non ci fosse più nessuno nei paraggi, mi hanno mandato a controllare.»  
  
Le mani erano strette dietro la schiena ed il petto leggermente proteso in avanti.  
  
«Mi segua.»  
  
Proseguì atono prima di girarsi nella direzione da cui era giunto.  
  
Misia alzò il bagaglio ed iniziò a seguirlo stando a pochi passi dietro di lui, cercando di aumentare l’andamento per affiancarsi.  
  
Gli rivolse una rapida occhiata incuriosita prima di presentarsi.  
  
«Comunque, sono Arthemisia-»  
  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase venendo troncata dal corvino.  
  
«So chi è, come le ho appena detto la sua era l'unica presenza non ancora verificata.»  
  
A causa del peso del bagaglio tenere il passo del ragazzo non fu affatto facile.  
  
«Beh, il tuo nome invece?»  
  
Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio prima della risposta.  
  
«Tom Riddle.»  
  
La ragazza sorrise raggiante.  
  
«Piacere di conoscerti!»  
  
Esclamò, senza prestare attenzione a dove stesse mettendo i piedi e rischiando di inciampare nel suo stesso bagaglio.  
  
Per non cadere si aggrappò in automatico al braccio del ragazzo che, preso alla sprovvista, si fermò di colpo per mantenere l'equilibrio.  
  
Misia alzò lo sguardo verso di lui notando il forte disappunto.  
  
«S-scusami.»  
  
Balbettò timidamente mostrando un sorrisetto nervoso, lasciando la presa e proseguendo il cammino.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio decise di romperlo di nuovo, sentendosi a disagio in quella cupa atmosfera.  
  
«Allora, com'è Hogwarts?»  
  
Domandò facendo più attenzione al terreno sottostante.  
  
Il corvino camminava tenendo le mani dietro la schiena, nella stessa postura di iniziale, mantenendo lo sguardo davanti a sé.  
  
«Come ogni altra scuola di magia, suppongo.»  
  
Il tono monocorde non scoraggiò Misia a portare avanti la conversazione.  
  
«Ma ho sentito dire che siete divisi in quattro casate come ad Ilvermorny .»  
  
Il giovane mago accanto a lei sembrava del tutto disinteressato, lo aveva notato ma questo non l’avrebbe di certo fermata.  
  
«E come funziona per lo smistamento? Si può scegliere o c'è una sorta di test?»  
  
Le lanciò una rapida occhiata, ignorando come stesse goffamente trasportando quel bagaglio grande quasi quanto lei.  
  
«Nessuno dei due.»  
  
Misia tirò un mezzo sospiro di sollievo mantenendo la stessa espressione euforica.  
  
«Menomale, i test in questo campo non sono affatto il mio forte, d'altro canto anche scegliere sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile, tutte e quattro le casate sembrano così affascinanti!»  
  
Il corvino rimase in silenzio deciso a chiudere la conversazione, ma la ragazza non sembrò essere della stessa opinione.  
  
«Tu di quale fai parte?»  
  
Domandò ancora con la stessa curiosità ed euforia e lo sentì sbuffare lievemente.  
  
«Serpeverde.»  
  
La rosetta annui come a voler certificare che avesse capito.  
  
«E secondo te potrei farne parte anche io?»  
  
La osservò con discrezione inarcando un sopracciglio, come se avesse appena detto l' ennesima grande idiozia.  
  
«Assolutamente no.»  
  
Fece una breve pausa continuando canzonatorio.  
  
«E nemmeno avresti qualche chance con i Corvonero.»  
  
Misia notò il tono altezzoso che le aveva rivolto ma decise di non farci troppo caso.  
  
«Allora in quale potrei stare? Tassorosso o Grifondoro?»  
  
Domandò pensierosa, ma non ricevendo più alcuna risposta intuì che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto smetterla con le domande, interpretando il suo ennesimo tentativo di mutismo come l'ultimo segnale.  
  
Diresse lo sguardo davanti a sé iniziando ad intravedere altre tre figure poco più avanti.  
  
Quando furono abbastanza vicini si accorse che erano due adulti ed un'altra probabile studentessa, quest'ultima intenta a leggere una sorta di lista affiancata da uno dei due uomini, mentre l'altro sistemava una moltitudine di bagagli su di una carrozza.  
  
Giunti ormai a pochi metri da loro, l'uomo accanto alla ragazza alzò il capo.  
  
«Immagino che lei debba essere la signorina Lux?»  
  
Domandò con voce calma e profonda.  
  
Misia notò i suoi occhi azzurri e affabili, accoglienti, la barba folta che superava il mento fino probabilmente allo sterno,argentea come i suoi capelli lunghi poco oltre le spalle. Assai più alto del giovane che la accompagnava, indossava una lunga veste da mago di colore grigio, ornata da ricami dorati.  
  
Lo vide rivolgerle un sorriso a seguito della domanda e le venne spontaneo ricambiare.  
  
«Si, mi scuso per il ritardo, ehm…»  
  
Non sapendo davanti a chi si trovasse, si rese conto di non poter continuare la frase.  
  
«Non si preoccupi, l'importante è che non sia successo nulla di grave, immagino?»  
  
La rosetta annuì mantenendo il contatto visivo.  
  
«Molto bene allora, il mio nome è Albus Silente ed insegno trasfigurazione, spero si troverà bene ad Hogwarts.»  
  
Terminò facendo così capire alla giovane quale fosse il suo ruolo, poi spostò l'attenzione sul ragazzo accanto.  
  
«La ringrazio signor Riddle per essersi assicurato che fosse tutto in ordine, la signorina Cromwell mi ha informato in merito.»  
  
Il corvino fece un rapido inchino, incurvando le labbra in un tenue sorriso.  
  
«Ho solo svolto il compito di un Prefetto.»  
  
Disse in tono cordiale e pacato, rivolgendosi poi all'altra ragazza rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento.  
  
«Ritengo sia tutto a posto ora?»  
  
Lei di rimando annuì rapidamente, sorridendo alla rosetta che ricambiò osservandola. Aveva i capelli a caschetto, di un bel bruno, pelle chiara che metteva in risalto i suoi occhi color nocciola, dolci come quelli di un cerbiatto. Uniti al viso paffutello e alle labbra sottili, distese in quel sorriso sincero, le conferivano un'aria davvero gioiosa.  
  
Era poco più bassa di lei, si sorprese nell’aver trovato chi potesse batterla in quel campo.  
  
«Sono Mira Cromwell, Prefetto di Tassorosso, molto piacere signorina Lux, spero che potremo andare d'accordo!»  
  
Esclamò chiudendo la pergamena che ancora stava reggendo ed allungandole la mano in segno di presentazione. Arthemisia la strinse scuotendola con lei.  
  
«Piacere mio!»  
  
Le parve una persona molto genuina, tanto da riuscirle difficoltoso non continuare a sorridere come un ebete.  
  
Seguì le istruzioni che le diede, lasciando il bagaglio all'uomo vicino al carro che lo caricò sopra insieme agli altri, finalmente pronto a partire.  
  
«Direi che sia giunto anche il nostro momento.»  
  
Sentenziò il professore dirigendosi verso un’altra carrozza che ancora Misia non aveva notato.  
  
Fu subito colta dallo stupore quando vide i due animali che l'avrebbero trainata e si avvicinò ad essi, piuttosto che ai sedili.  
  
Osservò quelli che apparivano come due cavalli alati, dall'aspetto lugubre e sinistro, tanto magri da poterne intravedere i contorni delle ossa. Il più vicino a lei abbassò il muso all’ altezza del suo viso, lasciando che lo accarezzasse delicatamente; la pelle era fredda e liscia, un po' scivolosa sotto la sua mano, e Misia rivolse il suo sguardo più amorevole.  
  
I due studenti la guardarono decisamente confusi, ai loro occhi stava semplicemente accarezzando l'aria, il nulla.  
  
«Signorina Lux, che sta facendo?»  
  
Domandò la brunetta da sopra la carrozza, ottenendo l'attenzione della chiamata in causa che si girò verso di loro temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
  
«Scusate, è solo che non avevo mai visto dei cavalli simili.»  
  
Rispose imbarazzata ritraendo la mano, ma la confusione dei due non svanì.  
  
«Cavalli?»  
  
Questa volta fu il corvino a parlare, guardandola come se fosse impazzita ed il professore allora intervenne.  
  
«Fortunatamente, oserei dire, non possono vederli signorina Lux.»  
  
La ragazza si rivolse un'ultima volta ai due animali prima di salire e prendere posto anch'ella sulla carrozza accanto al professore, dando loro le spalle.  
  
«Sono Theastral professore, non è vero? Non ne avevo mai visto uno, neanche ad Ilvermorny.»  
  
Il professore sorrise teneramente spiegando anche agli altri presenti di cosa stessero parlando.  
  
«Sono creature magiche erroneamente credute come portatrici di sventura, ne abbiamo un buon numero qui ad Hogwarts. Sono molto intelligenti.»  
  
La Tassorosso stupefatta per la recente scoperta, essendo stata convinta fino a quel momento che fosse la magia a trainare quelle carrozze, non poté fare a meno di chiedere come mai loro non fossero mai stati in grado di vederli.  
  
«Solo chi ha assistito alla morte e ne ha compreso il reale significato è in grado di vederli, signorina Cromwell.»  
  
Terminò riportando l'attenzione sulla nuova studentessa, intenta a rigirarsi la bacchetta tra le mani.  
  
«Signorina Lux, a dire il vero sono venuto fin qui per fare due chiacchiere sul vostro caro animaletto.»  
  
Misia sobbalzò puntando subito gli occhi sull’anziano.  
  
«Ehm, parla di Richie?»  
  
Il professor Silente ridacchiò di fronte alla sua espressione leggermente allarmata.  
  
«Stia tranquilla, le è già stato concesso in via eccezionale di poterlo tenere con sé, il preside Dippet è stato rassicurato dai suoi vecchi professori in merito alla docilità della creatura, ma come può immaginare durante le mie lezioni capiterà di doverlo tenere in aula e non sono animali apprezzati da tutti. Volevo essere sicuro che fosse pronta ad assumersi qualunque responsabilità a riguardo e parlargliene prima delle lezioni.»  
  
Sorrise alle parole del professore, che sembrava quasi più preoccupato per l'incolumità del suo piccolo amico piuttosto che dei suoi studenti e le venne da ridere.  
  
«Posso assicurarla che è più affettuoso di un cane e più intelligente di un gatto, non ha mai morso nessuno in tutti i nostri anni ad Ilvermorny.»  
  
Mira lanciò rapide occhiate ad entrambi incuriosita.  
  
«Quindi il professor Silente è venuto fin qui per parlare del tuo animale da compagnia? Hai per caso un drago, Lux?»  
  
Lasciò perdere la formalità senza neanche accorgersene ed Arthemisia ridette di gusto davanti agli occhi spalancati e curiosi di lei.  
  
«Non proprio direi, più un verme troppo cresciuto.»  
  
Se Richie l'avesse sentita avrebbe sicuramente sibilato con grande disappunto.  
  
«È un Hognose delle pianure, un tipo di serpente riconoscibile per la tipica forma del muso rivolta verso l'alto, è decisamente innocuo per l'uomo e nel caso di Richie-»  
  
Si interruppe lasciandosi sfuggire un'ulteriore risata.  
  
«È innocuo per qualunque essere vivente.»  
  
D'altro canto la brunetta strabuzzò ancora di più gli occhi, mentre la conversazione sembrava aver catturato l' interesse del giovane Prefetto.  
  
«Definire innocuo un serpente può essere un grave errore, signorina Lux.»  
  
Disse con una lieve nota saccente e scrutando i suoi occhi chiari; dal canto suo Misia non si scompose affatto e portò avanti le sue considerazioni.  
  
«Senz'altro alcune specie sono velenose o pericolose ma se non disturbati, trattati con rispetto e in più bene nutriti, non hanno alcun motivo per attaccare. Poi Richie è un caso a parte in generale.»  
  
Riddle storse il naso mostrando disaccordo, guardandola con sufficienza.  
  
  
«Mi perdoni se non convengo con lei, i serpenti sono animali astuti, ingannano la propria preda, la manipolano.»  
  
Abbassò il tono di voce rendendolo vagamente minaccioso.  
  
«E quando ella si accorge di essere stata stretta nella loro morsa, ormai è troppo tardi.»  
  
Concluse, il lieve accenno di un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.  
  
Pareva essersi scordato della presenza del professore accanto alla rosetta, a cui non sfuggì il suo cambiamento.  
  
Misia deglutì involontariamente e si fece più seria in volto.  
  
«Stai parlando dei serpenti o di voi Serpeverde, per caso?»  
  
Fu Cromwell a parlare, guadagnandosi una bella occhiataccia dal ragazzo in questione, scoppiando però a ridere senza curarsene.  
  
«Scusa Riddle, me l'hai servita su un piatto d'argento!»  
  
Misia restò pensierosa per qualche istante prima di decidere di continuare.  
  
«È solo il loro modo naturale per difendersi, a differenza di un grande carnivoro sono molto più a rischio per via della loro pelle, non hanno una solida armatura come altre specie e può risultare più fatale la caccia per loro.»  
  
Giocherellò con le proprie dita titubante, tenendo il capo chino mentre alcune ciocche rosa le scivolarono lungo le guance.  
  
«Sono creature incomprese, come i Theastral ad esempio, non sono malvagi. Se mostri di non essere di alcun pericolo per loro, con l'aiuto del tempo e di un po' di abitudine, riuscirai ad ottenerne la fiducia e non avranno più bisogno di sentirsi minacciati. Ovviamente con un serpente non abituato al contatto con gli esseri umani e persino adulto può risultare decisamente difficile, ma non per questo impossibile.»  
  
Concluse rialzando lo sguardo per osservare Il volto del corvino. Gli sembrò ragionare sull' intero discorso mantenendo un'espressione indecifrabile, poi si ridestò dai suoi pensieri lasciando intravedere una nota di disgusto mischiata al totale dissenso iniziale ma non aggiunse altro, essendo i suoi occhi una risposta più che sufficiente.  
  
«Teoria interessante, non c'è che dire.»  
  
Commentò Silente, ed entrambi rammendarono la presenza del professore. Misia notò il giovane cambiare subito atteggiamento,rilassando i muscoli dapprima in tensione della mascella e distendendo le labbra.  
  
«Decisamente, professor Silente.»  
  
Si curò poco di ciò poiché Mira intervenne nuovamente.  
  
«Wow Lux, sei così gentile! Devi essere per forza una Tassorosso, ci scommetto!»  
  
La voce leggermente acuta e l'agitazione con cui aveva mosso le mani mentre parlava, fecero scoppiare Arthemisia in una fragorosa risata dimenticandosi subito del confronto precedente.  
  
«Puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Misia se ti va.»  
  
Mira ricambiò il sorriso soddisfatta ed agitò le braccia in anticipazione.  
  
«Abbandonerò le formalità dunque, benvenuta ad Hogwarts!»  
  
Esclamò allegra rischiando di colpire il Prefetto di Serpeverde che tentò di allontanarsi ulteriormente.  
  
Misia allora ebbe la sensazione di doversi voltare e così fece, reggendosi allo schienale e trovandosi davanti il leggendario castello di Hogwarts in tutta la sua magnificenza.  
  
Lo aveva spesso sentito descrivere anche ad Ilvermorny, ma si rese conto che quelle storie non gli avessero reso minimamente giustizia.  
  
Anche nella notte buia poteva essere ammirato con facilità, grazie alla moltitudine di luci che illuminavano i dintorni attraverso le finestre altrettanto numerose. Alte torri erano affiancate da altre più piccole, merlature correvano lungo l'intero perimetro, dava l'impressione di trovarsi in quel luogo da migliaia di anni come se ci fosse sempre stato, ricordandole l'esatta descrizione del tipico castello fantasy medievale che aveva spesso trovato nei libri da piccina.  
  
Arroccato su di una scogliera e circondato da un lago le cui acque parevano nere come la pece a causa dell’orario; nonostante la lontananza scorse delle persone navigarvi su piccole barche.  
  
«Cosa stanno facendo?»  
  
Domandò indicandoli e sporgendosi un poco.  
  
«Studenti del primo anno, è di tradizione che giungano al castello con quelle al posto delle carrozze.»  
  
Le spiegò la Tassorosso.  
Misia osservò tutto ciò con aria sognante facendo sorridere sia il professore che la brunetta.  
  
Aveva amato la sua vecchia scuola e sapeva quanto essa fosse stata ispirata ad Hogwarts, ma non vi era assoluto paragone.  
  
In pochi minuti giunsero davanti alle maestose porte d'ingresso in rovere, e la carrozza si fermò permettendo a tutti di scendere.  
  
«Se qui abbiamo finito, tornerei dai miei compagni, professore.»  
  
Riddle, rimasto taciturno fin dallo scambio di opinione con la rosetta, ruppe il silenzio per primo.  
Silente annuì approvando la sua richiesta e rivolgendosi un'ultima volta a tutti e tre.  
  
«Credo sia ora che anche io mi riunisca agli altri docenti, la cerimonia dello smistamento inizierà tra non molto e dovrebbe affrettarsi signorina Lux, immagino sarà la prima essendo l'unica del quinto anno.»  
  
Indirizzò le ultime parole alla ragazza in questione che alla notizia di essere in prima linea non fece grandi salti di gioia, poi con un cenno della mano si congedò.  
  
Misia spostò improvvisamente l’attenzione verso il corvino che fece per andarsene, muovendo i primi passi lontano dalle due ragazze e verso il portone.  
  
«Aspetta!»  
  
Lo chiamò facendolo fermare di nuovo con una certa nota scocciata.  
  
Si voltò di poco ad osservarla attendendo cos’altro volesse.  
  
«Grazie per essere venuto a cercarmi e per la conversazione di prima, è stato uno scambio interessante.»  
  
Disse avvicinandosi, sorridendo timidamente.  
  
«E spero che potremo essere amici anche noi!»  
Terminò offrendogli la mano come aveva fatto la brunetta con lei.  
  
Lui osservò la mano, poi il viso speranzoso dinanzi ed inizialmente incurvò le sopracciglia senza proferire parola, come se la stesse studiando.  
  
Alla fine si ricompose mostrandole la stessa espressione cordiale che aveva visto rivolgere al professore.  
  
«Altrettanto.»  
  
Tornò sui suoi passi lasciandola lì con il braccio proteso, titubante.  
  
«Non farci caso, è un tipo molto solitario.»  
  
Sentì dire poco dietro di lei dalla Tassorosso in modo comprensivo, seguendo con lo sguardo il ragazzo fino a che non varcò il portone.  
  
Avvertì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla sinistra girandosi nella medesima direzione, gli occhi vispi e simpatici della brunetta la rimisero subito di buon umore.  
  
«Coraggio, è arrivato il fatidico momento di scoprire a quale casata sarai assegnata. Che emozione!»  
  
Era difficile non farsi contagiare da uno spirito così giocondo e lasciò che la accompagnasse alla porta tenendole il braccio avvolto intorno alle spalle come fossero conoscenti da una vita.  
  
Quando oltrepassarono il portone Arthemisia fu quasi accecata dalla calda luce dell'interno, i suoi occhi abituati fino a quel momento all'oscurità della notte ci misero qualche secondo per riprendersi e poter tornare ad indagare su ciò che li circondava.  
  
La luce era così forte da rendere le pareti in pietra quasi giallastre, i soffitti così alti che persino un troll non avrebbe riscontrato difficoltà nel camminarci e Misia si sentì davvero minuscola di fronte alla continua maestosità di quel castello.  
  
«Per di là c’è la sala di accoglienza, i primini vengono radunati li una volta giunti con le barche e prima di essere condotti in Sala Grande, dove si tengono i pasti, riceviamo la posta o vengono svolti discorsi importanti dal preside Dippet, che si trova invece alla nostra destra.»  
  
Misia cercò di seguire tutto ciò che la brunetta iniziò a mostrarle, finché un gran vociare le fece girare verso sinistra ed una moltitudine di ragazzini iniziò a fare il suo ingresso verso di loro, accompagnati da un docente.  
  
«Signorina Cromwell.»  
  
Un uomo dall’aspetto maturo con cipiglio vagamente arcigno puntò la Tassorosso fermandosi una volta raggiunta.  
  
«Dovrebbe essere già nella Sala Grande con i suoi compagni.»  
  
Emanava severità, trasmessa maggiormente dai suoi occhi così scuri da sembrare neri. I capelli biondo cenere con alcune ciocche più scure, leggermente mossi e lunghi fino all'attaccatura del collo erano sapientemente pettinati all'indietro, ed aveva un leggero accenno di barba e baffi, per nulla equiparabili a quelli di Silente.  
  
«Ho dovuto accompagnare la signorina Lux professor Rinspell, c'è stato un po' di ritardo purtroppo e le stavo mostrando l'entrata.»  
  
Il professore allora adocchiò la rosetta scrutandola con insistenza, tanto da farla sentire in imbarazzo.  
  
«Arthemisia Lux, dico bene?»  
  
Annuì abbassando il capo per non dover reggere ulteriormente quell'esame.  
  
«Sono il professor Zenis Rinspell, insegno incantesimi in questa scuola da circa quindici anni ormai, sono sicuro che la troverà affascinante tanto quanto me durante i primi anni, tuttora non smette mai di stupirmi.»  
  
Dichiarò con voce sicura e profonda. Misia avvertì il tono farsi più bonario, quasi paterno seppur mantenendo una certa austerità.  
  
Le fece una buona impressione a pelle, ricordandole il classico professore che tenesse molto ai suoi alunni e al loro apprendimento.  
  
«Assolutamente si professore, Hogwarts sembra molto più di come l'hanno sempre decantata!»  
  
Rispose con occhi raggianti, indirizzandoli tutt'intorno per rimarcare il concetto.  
  
Il professore sorrise discretamente prima di intimare alla brunetta di raggiungere il suo tavolo nella Sala Grande; quest'ultima strinse le mani di Misia per rassicurarla che si sarebbero riviste anche nel caso in cui non fossero state nella stessa casata.  
  
«E mi raccomando, non lasciarti intimidire dal cappello!»  
  
Misia non fece in tempo a domandarle di quale cappello stesse parlando che subito corse via lasciandola nelle mani del professore, circondata dalle nuove leve di quell'anno.  
  
«Molto bene allora, seguitemi ordinati. Lux, lei stia pure dietro di me, sarà la prima ad essere smistata.»  
  
Ringraziò mentalmente Zenis non avendo idea di dove inserirsi. Appariva chiaro che non facesse parte degli studenti del primo anno e sapeva che avrebbe rischiato di attirare più attenzione.  
  
_Non osare inciampare Arthemisia Lux, non osare._  
  
Pensò mentre avanzavano verso le porte spalancate della Sala Grande. Lei è le brutte figure erano in stretti rapporti da anni ormai, la sua relazione più duratura si può dire, ma mai avrebbe voluto che potesse capitare qualcosa davanti a tutte quelle persone.  
  
Fortunatamente per lei però l' agitazione si affievolì appena varcata la soglia, troppo concentrata sul realistico cielo stellato sopra le loro teste al posto del semplice soffitto. Una magia bellissima.  
  
Numerose candele fluttuavano in direzione del soffitto, liberando nell'aria un caldo profumo di cera da cui si lasciò inebriare per concentrarsi su qualunque altra cosa che gli sguardi curiosi degli studenti.  
  
Tuttavia la Sala Grande era ben degna del suo nome e arrivata circa a metà strada non riuscì più a far finta di nulla, scorgendo qua e là le diverse facce che incontrava.  
  
Intravide il caschetto bruno di Mira alla sua sinistra, nell'ultima fila di tavoli occupati da studenti con divise gialle e nere, intenta a farle segnali amichevoli con le mani e le venne spontaneo ridacchiare; poco più avanti nella fila subito adiacente notò anche il ragazzo che le aveva accompagnate.  
  
_Tom Riddle, se ricordo bene?_  
  
Fece mente locale senza accorgersi che anche lui la stesse fissando mentre un ragazzo, dai capelli così biondi da poterli facilmente scambiare per bianchi, sembrava parlargli incessantemente.  
  
Abbozzò un sorriso ma l’espressione impassibile del corvino non mutò ed il suo sguardo penetrante iniziò a farla sentire in imbarazzo, soprattutto quando anche l'altro ragazzo si voltò a fissarla, probabilmente incuriosito dall’interesse del compagno.  
  
Misia ruppe il contatto visivo avendo ormai raggiunto le scalinate oltre le quali sedevano tutti i professori, con al centro il preside.  
  
Appesi sulla parete frontale vi erano i quattro stemmi dei fondatori, in ordine: Tassorosso, Serpeverde, Corvonero e Grifondoro, ognuno con un colore specifico proprio come per le divise.  
  
«Eccoci qui.»  
  
Disse il professor Rinspell posizionandosi accanto ad uno sgabello in legno e stringendo in mano un vecchio cappello da mago.  
  
«Quando pronuncerò il vostro nome, verrete avanti e prenderete posto qui sopra, poserò il cappello parlante sulla vostra testa e deciderà a quale casata sarete assegnati. Una volta decretato il verdetto andrete a sedervi al rispettivo tavolo, intesi?»  
  
Chiarì tirando fuori una pergamena ed iniziando a leggere.  
  
«Arthemisia Lux!»  
  
Pronunciò a gran voce sebbene fosse già la prima del gruppo, inquadrandola subito ed attendendo che si avvicinasse.  
  
Misia prese un bel respiro incamminandosi verso di lui e rammentando le parole di Mira: _non farti intimidire dal cappello._  
  
Perché mai avrebbe dovuto?  
  
Certo, l'idea era alquanto bizzarra ma anche ad Ilvermorny avevano un rito simile per gli smistamenti, sarebbe stato molto più facile.  
  
Arrivata in pochi passi si sedette comodamente ed attese di sentire la pelle logora del copricapo posarsi sulla sua nuca.  
  
Sussultò quando, appena poggiato, iniziò a parlare.  
  
«Bene, che cosa abbiamo qui?»  
  
Alzò gli occhi invano per cercare di vederlo.  
  
«Lei ha già passato qualcosa di familiare, non è vero?»  
  
La rosetta agitò leggermente il capo ed annuì comprendendo di cosa stesse parlando.  
  
«Capisco perché le furono proposti sia i curatori che gli avventurieri, scelse questi ultimi.»  
  
Proseguì indagando nella sua mente alla ricerca di altri indizi.  
  
«Ha un animo molto gentile, perché ha preferito il Tuono Alato?»  
  
Chiese curioso il cappello aggrottando la punta e Misia riportò la visuale davanti a sé sentendosi estremamente al centro dell'attenzione.  
  
«Perché è il simbolo degli avventurieri ovviamente, ho sempre ammirato la loro audacia ed il loro coraggio, per non parlare della voglia divertirsi!»  
  
Esclamò sotto voce ridendo un poco, influenzando il cappello.  
  
«Da quanto posso scorgere sicuramente l'ultima cosa non le manca, così come l'audacia che può essere una perfetta arma a doppio taglio, sa?»  
  
Misia rifletté su quelle parole trovandole molto profonde ma non cambiarono il suo pensiero.  
  
«Beh, sul coraggio ci sto ancora lavorando.»  
  
Ammise stringendo a pugno le mani, curiosa di scoprire il risultato.  
  
«Senz'altro. Credo che per lei le avventure siano la miglior fonte di energia, dico bene? E le auguro di poterne vivere altrettante qui ad Hogwarts insieme ai-»  
  
Si fermò sul più bello per aumentare la tensione del momento e la rosetta lo pregò mentalmente di sbrigarsi, soprattutto perché non vedeva l'ora di scendere e sottrarsi da quegli sguardi attenti.  
  
«Grifondoro!»  
  
Un coro di applausi e grida euforiche si levarono dal tavolo dei Grifondoro, accogliendo il loro nuovo membro.  
  
Zampettò fino ad esso sedendosi nel posto che si era appena creato per farle spazio.  
  
«Benvenuta nella miglior casata!»  
  
Le disse con soddisfazione il ragazzo accanto lei. Aveva capelli rosso mogano e la pelle leggermente scura, gli occhi le parvero grigi ma non stette troppo a farci caso vista l'attenzione richiamata dal professore, intento a portare avanti lo smistamento.  
  
Ringraziò il compagno prima di cercare di nuovo Mira con lo sguardo, consapevole si trovasse totalmente opposta a lei, e la vide conversare con alcune ragazze sedute accanto dandole le spalle.  
  
Altri applausi seguirono uno dopo l'altro man mano che i ragazzini di prima venivano spostati nelle rispettive case riempiendo ulteriormente i tavoli, fino a che non terminarono ed il preside si alzò dalla sua postazione per tenere il tipico discorso da inizio anno, con le relative comunicazioni e divieti.  
  
Concluso anch’esso, schioccò le dita e magicamente apparve un banchetto imbandito lungo ogni tavolata.  
  
La rosetta strabuzzò gli occhi incredula sentendo lo stomaco iniziare a reclamare tutto quel ben di Dio; piuttosto affamata puntò subito lo spezzatino e le patate al forno a lei davanti, prendendone una buona porzione.  
  
«Viaggio lungo e faticoso?»  
  
Commentò il Grifondoro che l'aveva accolta al tavolo.  
  
Ingoiò il primo pezzo di carne e gli rivolse un sorriso divertito.  
  
«Decisamente, ho dormito per quasi tutto il viaggio.»  
  
Aggiunse sarcastica facendo sorridere anche il ragazzo.  
  
«Sono Alan Falloak ad ogni modo, il Caposcuola di quest'anno, chiamami pure Alan.»  
  
Disse facendole l'occhiolino ed aggiungendo una punta d'orgoglio verso la fine, ma la rosetta non aveva ancora compreso bene la questione dei ruoli, cosa che non sfuggì al rosso prendendosi il compito di spiegare.  
  
«Dal quinto anno due studenti, maschio e femmina, vengono scelti per ogni casata e viene affidato loro il ruolo di Prefetto che continua anche nei due anni successivi, possono togliere punti agli studenti che infrangono le regole e ciò va ad influenzare il rendimento delle diverse casate ovviamente.»  
  
Si fermò per bere un sorso d'acqua e poi riprese.  
  
«Al settimo anno vengono scelti due Caposcuola tra i Prefetti presenti, di rado accade anche che siano scelti al di fuori della cerchia dei Prefetti. È una posizione più alta e con maggiori responsabilità insomma.»  
  
Concluse fiero del suo ruolo.  
  
«Quindi sei circa intoccabile.»  
  
Misia gli lanciò uno sguardo birichino prendendo nel frattempo altre patate dal vassoio e ricevendo una sottile risata divertita dal ragazzo.  
  
«Si può dire di sì certo, ma è qualcosa che tengo a prendere molto seriamente. Dunque cerchi di non violare regole, Signorina Lux.»  
  
Sottolineò il suo cognome ricambiando lo sguardo e continuando poi a mangiare.  
  
Misia finì il tutto di gusto per poi passare ai dolci, arraffando subito un caldo soufflé al cioccolato.  
  
«Come fa ad essere tutto così buono qui?»  
  
Domandò sovrappensiero ma venendo presa seriamente dall'altro Grifondoro che rispose con un teatrale “ _magia"._  
  
«Alan ascolta, è possibile spostarsi verso gli altri tavoli? Per raggiungere gli studenti delle altre case intendo.»  
  
Alan aveva appena messo in bocca la pasta sfoglia della sua millefoglie alla crema quando le indirizzò un'occhiata perplessa.  
  
«Si, certo. Ma non vedo perché dovresti-»  
  
Le bastò il consenso iniziale per prendere una seconda porzione di soufflé e dirigersi saltellando verso i tavoli dei Tassorosso, lasciandolo appeso a metà frase.  
  
Appena fu dietro alla brunetta allungò il piatto in avanti per intrometterlo nel campo visivo di quest'ultima che subito spalancò gli occhi come se avesse appena trovato dell'oro.  
  
«Porto questo magnifico soufflé alla signorina Cromwell in segno di pace.»  
  
Disse scherzosamente scurendosi la voce. Mira accettò di buon grado e fece un po’ di spazio per lasciar sedere anche la Neo-Grifondoro.  
  
«Con grande rammarico sono costretta ad informarla di poterle solo offrire-»  
  
Fece una pausa agguantando con la mano una mela dal vassoio accanto, per poi sventolargliela davanti.  
  
«Questa magica mela rossa decisamente salutare.»  
  
Arthemisia rise, lasciando che gliela posasse in mano.  
  
«Stai cercando di avvelenarmi?»  
  
La Tassorosso assaporò il primo boccone di soufflé gustandoselo soddisfatta e rivolgendo un'occhiata mortificata alla rosetta.  
  
«Così mi offendi, non potrei _mai_ fare del male a chi mi ha appena fatto dono di un simile tesoro!»  
  
La rosetta sorrise appoggiando la schiena al tavolo e dando un morso al frutto, rendendosi conto di avere una perfetta visuale sui Serpeverde che, in quella posizione, aveva praticamente fronte.  
  
Avvistò il loro Prefetto a pochi metri di distanza concentrato sul pasto, tagliando con raffinatezza il proprio pezzo di carne, e Misia si accorse di aver finito forse un po' troppo in fretta rispetto agli altri.  
  
_Un pozzo senza fondo._  
  
Pensò mantenendo distrattamente lo sguardo fermo su Riddle, il quale sentendosi osservato si girò nella sua direzione.  
  
L’occhiata annoiata che riuscì a cogliere la fece divertire non poco, tanto che le venne spontaneo sorridere.  
Ancora una volta non ricambiata.  
  
Ricevette però l'ennesima alzata di sopracciglia altezzosa,identificandola come _il suo marchio di fabbrica_.  
  
Non si lasciò intimidire convinta che fosse solo poco socievole o che magari avesse bisogno di più tempo, decisamente non come la Tassorosso; così si alzò per raggiungerlo con la stessa energia con cui si era diretta precedentemente dalla brunetta, quest'ultima troppo presa dal suo dolce per badare alle azioni dell'amica.  
  
Quando Riddle avvertì la sua presenza alle spalle tentò di ignorarla, con scarsi risultati visto come gli occhi dei compagni andarono tutti a posarsi su di loro, cominciando ad infastidirlo.  
  
«Signorina Lux.»  
  
Iniziò dandole le spalle e posando le posate.  
Tamponò delicatamente le labbra con un tovagliolo, per poi orientare il busto verso di lei e guardarla dritta in faccia.  
  
Aveva ancora la stessa espressione timida ed allo stesso tempo allegra di quando le aveva offerto la mano invano, incerta su cosa dire.  
  
«Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarla?»  
  
Aggiunse in tono gentile ma segretamente irritato dalla figura che aveva deciso di compromettere la sua pace momentanea.  
  
«Vuoi un soufflé del perdono anche tu?»  
  
A quella risposta vacillò sinceramente spaesato, chiedendosi se avesse capito male.  
  
«Mi scusi?»  
  
La rosetta strinse le mani dietro la schiena sporgendosi leggermente in avanti con fare scherzoso.  
  
«Un soufflé del perdono per averti fatto perdere tempo con il mio ritardo e…»  
  
Tentennò qualche istante ed una tenue nota di dispiacere si mischiò alla sua mimica allegra.  
  
«Per averti, presumo, infastidito con quel discorso sui serpenti?»  
  
Concluse sviando lo sguardo.  
  
Il corvino si ricompose scrutandola dal basso ed analizzando ogni singola parola, come se vi fosse un qualche messaggio nascosto visto quanto stupide ed insensate suonarono alle sue orecchie.  
  
«Credo che abbia frainteso, ero solo stupito dalle sue considerazioni, consapevole di ciò che di norma ne pensa la gente.»  
  
Replicò con calma ed il viso della ragazza tornò a rilassarsi.  
  
«E _lei_ cosa ne pensa, _signor Riddle_?»  
  
Continuò sottolineando l'aggiunta di formalità imitandolo. Di rimando lui aggrottò la fronte confuso.  
  
«Mi sembrava di averle già chiarito la mia posizione in merito.»  
  
Misia lo osservò attentamente e le labbra si distesero in un sorrisetto malizioso.  
  
«Il simbolo della tua casata è un serpente, non puoi davvero pensare che siano animali meschini o manipolatori.»  
  
Obiettò convinta gongolando mentre la conversazione aveva davvero iniziato a spazientire il Serpeverde sempre di più, cosa che trapelò nella sua successiva risposta.  
  
«Potrebbe sorprenderla quanto invece sia veritiero questo pensiero.»  
  
La frecciatina andò a segno ma non ferì il bersaglio, fu più un colpo di striscio, anche se avvertito chiaramente.  
  
Strinse con forza le dita dietro la schiena meditando sulla frase ed osservando distrattamente il piatto quasi finito di Riddle.  
  
Proprio come sulla carrozza si mostrò indecisa sul proseguire.  
E proprio come sulla carrozza decise poi di terminare.  
  
«Temo che saremo in disaccordo ancora una volta.»  
  
Lasciò andare le mani per poi ricongiungerle davanti e giocherellare con i pollici, il Prefetto invece incurvò le labbra in attesa con fare superbo.  
  
«Non si nasce malvagi o manipolatori, credo lo si possa diventare col tempo a seconda di come si cresce, le idee con cui si viene a contatto, i trattamenti ricevuti. Anche così, ritengo che non per forza si debba eccedere in uno dei due o in entrambi.»  
  
Poi rialzò lo sguardo specchiando le sue iridi azzurre in quelle verdi, profonde ed indagatrici di lui; colse la tesa irritazione che doveva aver faticato a nascondere fin dalla sua apparizione ma non rispose, dando così segno che per lui quella conversazione fosse conclusa. Di nuovo.  
  
«Ehi Misia, credevo fossi già tornata al tuo tavolo!»  
  
Mira comparve accanto a lei ridestandola dallo scambio di sguardi con Riddle, che riportò la concentrazione sul suo piatto.  
  
«Tra non molto i Prefetti faranno fare il giro del castello ai ragazzi di prima, a tal proposito-»  
  
Indicò il tavolo dei Grifondoro dove Alan aveva iniziato a sbracciarsi per farsi notare, facendole cenno di raggiungerlo.  
  
«Credo ti stia chiamando per lo stesso motivo e per darti in anticipo il programma delle tue lezioni.»  
  
Ringraziò la brunetta di averla informata, scusandosi per essersi alzata senza preavviso.  
  
«Non preoccuparti, dopo quel dolce sono di ottimo umore! E poi ho dato una sbirciata al mio orario e indovina un po’? Avremo trasfigurazione insieme domani alla terza ora!»  
  
La rassicurò serenamente e Misia alla notizia tornò a sorridere, felice che almeno per quell'ora avrebbe avuto un volto amico nei paraggi.  
  
«Si ma guai a te se mi aizzi contro il tuo serpente!»  
  
La Grifondoro scoppiò a ridere per la rapidità con cui era passata da uno stato di euforia ad uno fin troppo serio per essere davvero considerato tale, con quel suo visino simpatico.  
  
«Farò del mio meglio per contenerlo, anche se gli estranei gli mettono un certo appetito.»  
  
Concluse sghignazzando di fronte al suo sconcerto.  
  
«A domani allora, grazie di tutto.»  
  
Mira annuì salutandola a sua volta per ricongiungersi con i compagni.  
  
Prima di lasciare il tavolo dei Serpeverde diresse un ultima occhiata al corvino che aveva appena ripreso a mangiare, sentendosi in colpa per averlo interrotto così bruscamente con le sue stupidaggini. Ovvio che poi la tollerasse poco.  
  
«Ci si vede in giro immagino, grazie anche a te e buona continuazione.»  
  
Disse sinceramente ma senza aspettarsi alcuna risposta, poi ripercorse il breve tragitto verso i tavoli dei Grifondoro dove Falloak l'attendeva, guardandola di sbieco e fingendosi offeso.  
  
«Sono stato così noioso da farti seriamente fuggire tra i Serpeverde?»  
  
Misia alzò gli occhi al cielo perla battuta ma si sforzò di sorridere.  
  
«Scusa, volevo solo salutare una persona tra i Tassorosso.»  
  
Prese il foglio con scritti gli orari delle sue lezioni e fu felice di leggere _incantesimi_ alla prima ora, se non altro il professore non avrebbe avuto motivo di costringerla a presentarsi in classe, essendosi già incontrati.  
  
Il rosso nel frattempo la fissò come se avesse appena mentito.  
  
«Beh, allora non sapevo che Tom Riddle avesse cambiato casata.»  
  
La rosetta alzò il viso,stupita dal tono decisamente seccato con cui aveva pronunciato la frase.  
  
«Che cosa centra?»  
  
Chiese, non comprendendo dove volesse andare a parare il Caposcuola.  
  
«Ti darò un consiglio, Lux.»  
  
Il sarcasmo di Arthemisia avrebbe volentieri voluto prendere il sopravvento,chiarendo al ragazzo quanto poco avvezza fosse nel seguire i consigli altrui.  
  
Specie se dati da qualcuno con cui aveva parlato due minuti appena.  
  
Alan si sporse verso di lei come se avesse intenzione di rivelargli un segreto importante.  
  
«Tieniti alla larga da Riddle, lo dico per te.»  
  
Il viso di Misia si accigliò non poco.  
  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di cosa stesse parlando o il motivo di tutto questo astio verso Riddle e la sua casata ma fu costretta a rimandare, essendo stati raggiunti da un'altra Grifondoro che si presentò come suo Prefetto, incitandola ad andare con lei per iniziare il giro del castello.  
  
Arthemisia fu costretta a seguirla, non prima però di aver rivolto un'occhiata indecisa e leggermente infastidita al Caposcuola.  
  
Non avrebbe mai negato quanto poco loquace ed amichevole le fosse parso il corvino, eppure vi era qualcosa in lui che la istigava a cercare il dialogo, a volerlo scoprire come una terra inesplorata e, per un ex Tuono Alato,il profumo di una possibile avventura e l’accesa curiosità erano sufficienti ad intrigarla.  
  
Inoltre le dicerie non le erano mai piaciute, essendosi rivelate spesso menzogne. Ne sapeva qualcosa.  
  
La rosetta si avviò con il suo Prefetto verso l'uscita, sbirciando un ultima volta il tavolo dei Serpeverde.  
  
_Ascolterò solo le parole pronunciate dai tuoi occhi._  
  
Pensò, lasciando definitivamente la Sala Grande.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**“I will listen to words only spoken by your eyes”**_  



	2. I'll Be Good

  
  
  
  
Per quanto la facesse impazzire l’idea di esplorare in lungo ed in largo quel castello, la rosetta non vedeva l'ora di potersi crogiolare nel letto.   


Per questo non appena il suo Prefetto le aveva riferito che avessero terminato con il giro, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

__

Hogwarts era grande, molto più di quanto si fosse mai immaginata.  
Si chiese più volte se sarebbe davvero riuscita ad imparare subitol’ubicazione di ogni aula.

__

_Senz'altro girerò smarrita questi corridoi per tutto il primo mese, almeno._

__

Pensò una volta raggiunta la sala comune dei Grifondoro.  
La trovò calda ed accogliente, tappezzata di rosso, con qualche quadro qua e là, delle comode poltrone ed un divano situate proprio davanti al caminetto acceso.

__

Due ingressi portavano rispettivamente al dormitorio maschile e a quello femminile, dirigendosi subito verso quest'ultimo.

__

I letti a baldacchino erano disposti in modo circolare ed il rosso predominava anche in quella stanza.

__

Misia si incamminò verso l'ultimo letto rimasto libero accanto al quale, con sua grande sorpresa, vi era già la teca di Richie ad attenderla.

__

«Scusa!»

__

Si girò di scatto sentendo una mano sfiorarle la spalla, incontrando il secondo paio di occhi verdi della giornata, anche se più scuri, ed una folta chioma bionda elegantemente acconciata in una treccia laterale.

__

Le sorrise spontaneamente facendo per presentarsi ma la ragazza l'anticipò.

__

«Spero non ti dispiaccia se abbiamo messo li le tue cose ma-»

__

Si fermò lanciando un’occhiata alla teca contenente il serpente.

__

«Alcune di noi non si sentivano molto sicure nel dormire vicino ad un serpente, sai…»

__

La rosetta notò che anche le altre compagne si erano voltate per ascoltare la conversazione e tentò di non farci troppo caso mantenendo un tono comprensivo.

__

«Non fa niente, si, posso capire.»

__

Disse tornando a concentrarsi sulla biondina a lei davanti.

__

«Ti assicuro però che è veramente innocuo ed è abituato alle persone, ad Ilvermorny-»

__

Di nuovo non riuscì a terminare la frase che la ragazza mise subito in avanti le mani.

__

«È comunque un serpente.»

__

Misia distese le labbra, consapevole che non avrebbero voluto sentir ragioni, e la ragazza fece dietro front tornando dalle sue amiche.

__

Restò qualche secondo ad osservarle prima di raggiungere la sua postazione, sedendosi a gambe incrociate sulle lenzuola e prendendo la piccola teca contenente il suo amico.  
Un musetto albino e maculato fece subito capolino dal finto tronco cavo in cui stava riposando, fissando la padrona con vivaci occhietti rossi e sibilando leggermente.

__

«Sembra che saremo ancora solo io e te per adesso, eh?»

__

Si girò di spalle, aprendo la teca di quanto bastasse per far sgattaiolare fuori il piccolo rettile che andò a sistemarsi sul suo grembo, accarezzandole le dita col muso come se avesse capito lo stato d'animo della rosetta che sorrise affettuosa.

__

«Noi due contro il mondo, vero Richie?»

__

Sghignazzò al tenue contatto con la lingua del serpente, mentre le strisciava pian piano sulle braccia.

__

«Conviene andare a letto presto, non posso rischiare di arrivare in ritardo il primo giorno.»

__

Disse assorta continuando a giocare un poco col compagno prima di riposizionarlo cautamente nel terrario dandogli la buonanotte.

__

Si cambiò rapida e disfò il letto, buttandocisi dentro quasi a peso morto e rannicchiandosi.  
Domani sarebbe stato un altro giorno, avrebbe rivisto Mira e dato inizio alla sua nuova vita, anche se fino a quel momento non era partita nel migliore dei modi.

__

Tuttavia, Arthemisia Lux, era nota per essere un’ inguaribile sognatrice romantica.

__

Le luci del dormitorio si spensero e lasciò che le tenebre l' avvolgessero dolcemente, per concedersi il meritato riposo.

__

(…)

__

La mattina seguente riuscì a svegliarsi perfettamente in orario, pronta per la colazione e di ottimo umore.

__

Salutato Richie, con la promessa di tornare a prenderlo dopo pranzo per l'ora di trasfigurazione, saltellò allegramente verso la Sala Grande con i libri stretti al petto.

__

Aveva lasciato i lunghi capelli sciolti, liberi di ondeggiare a causa del suo andamento come fosse appena uscita da una fiaba.

__

Dopo aver preso posto al tavolo, si tuffò sul vassoio di muffin appena sfornati e sui biscotti subito adiacenti, ponendo il tutto nel piatto. Riempì una tazza di latte caldo a cui aggiunse qualche goccia di caffè e, soddisfatta, vi intinse il primo biscotto pronta ad addentarlo.

__

«Noto con piacere che la fame non le manca neanche di prima mattina, signorina Lux.»

__

Una voce famigliare la riscosse, accorgendosi della figura seduta di fronte.

__

«Buongiorno anche a lei, _Caposcuola_.»

__

Rispose ricambiando la formalità.

__

«Va benissimo solo Alan, davvero!»

__

Ridacchiò per il tono usato dalla compagna, assai più interessata al suo muffin che a fare conversazione.

__

«Potresti chiamarmi solo Misia, allora potrei valutare l'idea di fare altrettanto.»

__

Di rimando il ragazzo portò una mano fra i capelli per sistemarseli, strizzandole l'occhio e sussurrando un basso _touché_.

__

«Che lezioni hai oggi?»

__

Misia, dopo aver addentato mezzo muffin, tirò fuori la lista del programma.

__

«Due ore di incantesimi tra poco, poi una di pozioni e dopo pranzo trasfigurazione.»

__

Alan diede un'occhiata anche al suo nel frattempo.

__

«E per i corsi aggiuntivi sai già quali scegliere?»

__

La rosetta rifletté un attimo, bevendo un sorso del suo latte macchiato con fare pensieroso nonostante avesse le idee abbastanza chiare.

__

«Sicuramente cura delle creature magiche, poi divinazione e duello, immagino?»

__

Il rosso le accennò un sorriso, rimettendo a posto la lista.

__

«Poco interessata allo studio dei babbani?»

__

A quella domanda scoppiò a ridere guadagnandosi una bella occhiata storta dal ragazzo.

__

«Credo di essere già piuttosto ferrata sull'argomento, preferirei spendere tempo su qualcosa di nuovo.»

__

Il Caposcuola allora cambiò espressione in una più indagatoria e la rosetta si sentì costretta a spiegare.

__

«Sono Nata-Babbana, Alan.»

__

Piuttosto sorpreso all’inizio, tirò un sospiro quasi rasserenato dalla notizia.

__

«Non l'avrei mai detto visto quel colore eccentrico.»

__

Rispose indicando i capelli della ragazza che ammiccò in segno d’intesa.

__

«Non è canonico, lo ammetto, ma l’ho sempre trovato piuttosto romantico.»

__

Alan annuì in silenzio, sottintendendo di aver capito e terminando la sua brioche, poi fece per alzarsi radunando le sue cose.

__

«Immagino che potrò chiedere a te per qualunque dubbio su babbanologia, allora?»

__

Misia finse un atteggiamento altezzoso prima di sghignazzare e acconsentire senza alcun problema, dopo di che si salutarono.

__

Restò qualche minuto in più per terminare la sua colazione, fino a sentirsi sufficientemente sazia e pronta a lasciare la Sala Grande.

__

Fortunatamente ricordava il piano, anche se raggiungere l’aula fu più complicato del previsto a causa delle scale a cui _piaceva cambiare_. Riuscì a cavarsela appena in tempo, sedendosi nel lato dei Grifondoro a destra.

__

Notò che avrebbero avuto lezione insieme ai Corvonero, passando in rassegna tutti i nuovi volti e restando subito colpita da uno in particolare.  
  
Pelle chiara come la neve, occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio messi in risalto da un ombretto nero che, unito alle folte e lunghe ciglia scure,conferiva allo sguardo una notevole intensità magnetica.  
Le labbra carnose, dai toni rosa scuro, si piegarono in un sorriso malizioso verso di lei, probabilmente per l’attento esame che sentiva di aver ricevuto.

__

Prese una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli aranciati tra le dita, alzandola leggermente e rivolgendole un _ottima scelta_ , tentando di scandire bene le parole affinché la rosetta potesse leggerne il labiale, indicandone poi la chioma così da rendere più chiaro il messaggio.

__

Misia sorrise amichevolmente ricambiando il complimento, quella ragazza emanava una spiccata personalità. Le piacque fin da subito.

__

«Molto bene ragazzi, spero vi siate goduti a sufficienza il riposo estivo e che siate pronti per questo nuovo anno, soprattutto in vista dei G.U.F.O. che dovrete affrontare.»

__

Il professor Zenis si schiarì la voce posizionandosi di fronte alla cattedra, scrutandoli uno ad uno e sfregandosi le mani impaziente.

__

«Dunque, cominceremo con un ripasso degli anni precedenti, voglio che scegliate un incantesimo tra quelli imparati fino ad ora, lo descriviate e poi lo dimostriate. Iniziamo.»

__

Chiamò vari studenti tra le diverse file che a turno si alzarono eseguendo il compito.

__

Misia scrisse tutto ciò che poté nel suo quaderno, benché molti già li conoscesse ritenne che in futuro le sarebbe senz'altro tornato utile per una veloce rinfrescata, poi sentì pronunciare il suo nome e, colta alla sprovvista, si alzò di botto dal posto con un'espressione vagamente spaesata.

__

«Signorina Lux, prego.»

__

Tentennò. Era stata così presa a scrivere che non aveva minimamente pensato alla possibilità di essere chiamata e non aveva preparato alcun incantesimo da mostrare.

__

Il suo silenzio suscitò alcune risatine tutt’intorno che di certo non l’aiutarono a pensare con calma.

__

«Per cortesia, silenzio.»

__

Li ammonì Rinspell, tornando ad osservare la rosetta  
«Beh, c'è l' incantesimo Epismendo.»

__

Rispose col primo che le venne in mente ed il professore alzò le sopracciglia esaminandola.

__

«Blocca le epistassi e risalda le microfratture.»

__

Aggiunse temendo che lo sguardo attento del professore fosse dovuto alla sua incertezza.

__

«Lo sa eseguire, signorina Lux?»

__

Domandò poi con la stessa voce autorevole con cui aveva ripreso i compagni.

__

«Si anche se credo non ci sia modo di poterlo fare adesso, professore.»

__

Rinspell allora si avvicinò alla sua postazione con un foglio di carta in mano.

__

«Se ne è certa.»

__

La rosetta sussultò appena, vedendo il professore tagliarsi di proposito sulla mano con la carta, porgendogliela dinanzi ed attendendo la sua esecuzione.

__

Sentì gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lei ed inspirò profondamente per cercare di acquietarsi, dopo di che puntò la bacchetta sul piccolo taglio che aveva iniziato a sanguinare e, con movimento lento e pacato, pronunciò l'incantesimo.  
In breve la ferita iniziò a rimarginarsi, fino a scomparire.

__

Il professore sorrise soddisfatto portando le mani dietro la schiena.

__

«Nel nostro programma si impara al settimo anno signorina Lux, sono quasi convinto che anche ad Ilvermorny sia lo stesso.»

__

Arthemisia annuì timidamente confermando le sue ipotesi.

__

«Avevo un'amica tra i guaritori che ha pensato potesse tornarmi utile.»

__

Rinspell ruppe il contatto visivo, tornando verso la cattedra silenzioso, poi si girò a guardare gli studenti.

__

«Un' esecuzione perfetta, signorina Lux, dieci punti a Grifondoro!»

__

Aggiunse, ed una serie di applausi concitati riempirono il silenzio dell'aula rallegrando l'umore della rosetta.

__

La breve pausa terminò, lasciando spazio alla lezione e la rosetta ricominciò a prendere appunti indisturbata.

__

Il professor Zenis ebbe cura di chiarire ogni eventuale dubbio dei suoi studenti in modo molto esaustivo, era certa che avrebbe fatto grandi passi avanti grazie ai suoi insegnamenti.

__

Al termine delle due ore si apprestò a radunare le sue cose per lasciare il luogo e non appena raggiunse la soglia della porta sentì una voce femminile interpellarla.

__

«Immagino che quest'anno avrò qualcuno con cui misurarmi in incantesimi.»

__

Riconobbe subito l'arancione sgargiante alla sua sinistra, ma quando si girò aspettando di trovarsi gli occhi azzurri della ragazza incappò invece nella spalla, costringendola ad alzare di poco il viso per incontrare lo stesso sorrisetto scaltro dell'inizio.

__

«Mi piace molto incantesimi ma non credo di essere chissà quale talento, me la cavo di più con le creature magiche.»

__

Ammise con disappunto della Corvonero.

__

«Rinspell non regala punti a caso, Lux.»

__

Scesero insieme le scale e d’un tratto la ragazza si ricordò di non essersi ancora presentata.

__

«Sono Viska Quiverbat, ad ogni modo. L'indomabile Corvonero della scuola!»

__

Arthemisia rise per l’aggiunta finale, facendo attenzione a non capitolare giù dai gradini.

__

«Il mio già lo sai deduco, chiamami pure Misia se preferisci.»

__

Arrivate al primo piano,Viska fece per congedarsi ma la Grifondoro la fermò.

__

«Non è che potresti ricordarmi dove si svolge pozioni?»

__

La ramata ridacchiò prima di darle indicazioni, poi si salutarono continuando ognuna per la propria strada.

__

Attraversò un paio di corridoi e scese un altro paio di volte le scale prima di arrivare nei sotterranei, seguendo alcuni studenti della propria casata verso quella che doveva essere l'aula di pozioni.

__

L'atmosfera era tetra, illuminata da poche torce lungo le pareti ed un vago odore di umidità riempiva la stanza.

__

In netto contrasto con quel luogo vi era la figura del professore, gongolante e con un gran sorriso accomodante stampato in faccia mentre salutava ogni nuovo alunno che faceva capolino oltre l’entrata.

__

Quando intravide la chioma rosata di Arthemisia si affrettò ad andarle incontro.

__

«Buon giorno signorina Lux, Horace Lumacorno! È sempre un piacere incontrare nuovi volti qui ad Hogwarts!»

__

Vestito di tutto punto con giaccia e panciotto tartan, di colore scuro, nonostante l’aspetto anziano dava l'impressione che la sua anima non fosse mai invecchiata. Gli occhi tondi e verdi la ispezionarono colmi di interesse e curiosità, corrugando la fronte rendendone più visibili le rughe.

__

Accennò un _buon giorno_ anche lei attendendo che proseguisse.

__

«Mi auguro se la cavi bene in pozioni signorina Lux! Ma non esiti a chiedere se dovesse servirle una mano, mi raccomando!»

__

Terminò, per poi dirigersi rapido verso un altro studente il quale, con gran sorpresa di Misia, altri non era che Tom Riddle.

__

Si accorse allora che avrebbero svolto la lezione insieme ai Serpeverde e che entrambe le casate si erano già divise tra i banchi a due a due.

__

Optò per il primo posto libero accanto ad un ragazzo biondo, assorto nella lettura del libro di pozioni.

__

«Scusami, è libero qui?»

__

Domandò ottenendo così la sua attenzione.

__

Il giovane storse il naso esaminandola da capo a piedi, diede una rapida occhiata in giro e, dopo aver constatato che non ci fossero altri posti, sospirò abbattuto.

__

«Non credo mi resti molta scelta.»

__

Alla rosetta non sfuggì il suo tono sprezzante e si morse la lingua per non dare il via ad un ipotetico ed acceso dibattito.

__

Ad uno sguardo più attento si accorse essere lo stesso ragazzo seduto accanto al corvino durante il banchetto, chiedendosi come mai non si fossero seduti vicini anche in quell’occasione.

__

«Bene ragazzi, non starò a ricordarvi di nuovo l'importanza dei G.U.F.O., sono certo che gli insegnanti delle prime ore ve ne abbiano parlato a sufficienza, inizieremo subito con la lezione!»

__

Sbottò entusiasta, tirando fuori dalla dispensa una fialetta in vetro contenente del liquido verde brillante, agitandola lievemente di fronte agli alunni.

__

«Chi sa dirmi di cosa si tratta?»

__

Arthemisia si strinse nelle spalle non avendo la minima idea di cosa fosse, pregando che non la chiamasse per metterla alla prova come aveva fatto il professor Rinspell.

__

Una mano si levò alla sinistra dell'aula e tutti, tranne il compagno di Misia, si volsero in quella direzione.

__

«Credo sia la pozione rigeneratrice, professore.»

__

Era stata una ragazza di Serpeverde a rispondere, dai lunghi e lisci capelli castano chiaro, pelle rosea perfettamente curata, le labbra a cuore erano distese in un sorriso sicuro e, benché non riuscisse a scorgerne bene il colore, gli occhi avevano un sensuale taglio affilato.

__

«Ottimo signorina Cutter! E vediamo un po'-»

__

Lumacorno spostò l'attenzione sulla figura seduta accanto.

__

«Dimmi Tom, ragazzo mio, quali sono i suoi effetti?»

__

Misia si sporse un poco confermando che il ragazzo interpellato fosse proprio il Prefetto.  
Con estrema tranquillità e l’accenno di un sorriso, Riddle rispose.

__

«Ha il potere di risvegliare una persona da un sonno indotto magicamente, ad esempio da un distillato di morte vivente.»

__

Il professore sistemò alcuni dei superstiti ciuffi bianchi e grigi, ammirando con soddisfazione i due studenti.

__

«Ottimo, davvero ottimo! Cinque punti a testa per Serpeverde!»

__

La rosetta dedusse dall' atteggiamento del docente che dovesse stravedere per quel ragazzo e spontaneamente sorrise anche lei nella sua direzione, come a volerlo complimentare mentalmente.

__

Di rimando il corvino restò impassibile girando subito lo sguardo.

__

«Adesso ragazzi voglio che prepariate tutti questa pozione, potete trovare le istruzioni al capitolo terzo del vostro libro, mi raccomando fate attenzione!»

__

Il silenzio pian piano si dissolse tra il vociare degli alunni, ognuno intento ad approcciarsi al nuovo preparato e Misia si rese conto di quante lacune avesse in quella materia.

__

Non era mai stata una cima in pozioni, anzi, e ad Ilvermorny non era neanche la materia più quotata con sua grande gioia, ma adesso si trovava in una situazione piuttosto scomoda.

__

Aprì il libro tentando di leggere con attenzione i passaggi indecisa sul da farsi ed osservando il compagno accanto a lei che già aveva iniziato ad aggiungere il muco di vermicoli al succo di horklump. Cercò di stargli dietro imitandone ogni azione, alternando rapide occhiate alla ricetta, finché si rese conto di essersi persa.

__

Temette seriamente di far esplodere qualcosa e lui sembrava essere l'unica spiaggia rimasta.

__

«Va bene, scusa ancora se ti disturbo-»

__

Cominciò voltandosi verso il ragazzo che nel frattempo continuò a portare avanti il compito.

__

«Sono totalmente negata in questa materia, _totalmente_ , non ho idea di cosa fare o di cosa io abbia fatto. Ho paura di far saltare in aria l’intera postazione.»

__

Il biondo allora si girò di scatto guardandola con un misto di disappunto e seria preoccupazione, soprattutto per l'agitazione con cui la rosetta aveva sinceramente esposto il problema.

__

Si sporse sul calderone della Grifondoro per controllare, scostando alcuni ciuffi biondi, e gli si poté leggere in viso quanto spiacevole dovesse essere per lui quella situazione.

__

«Non verrà mai completa.»

__

Sentenziò scuotendo la testa.

__

«Prometto che parlerò col professore della mia inesperienza ma ti prego non voglio che esploda, sono abbastanza convinta non lo voglia neanche tu.»

__

Ribatté senza mollare la presa ed il compagno sospirò una seconda volta arrendendosi all'evidenza.  
Tutto voleva tranne che essere ricoperto da una sostanza verde, puzzolente e appiccicosa.

__

«Correggi con una dose maggiore di polvere di radice di asfodelo e aggiungi subito l'essenza di dittamo, _senza mescolare_.»

__

Rimarcò bene la fine della frase e la rosetta si apprestò a seguire le indicazioni senza battere ciglio.  
Il Serpeverde si ritrovò a dover così badare ad entrambe le pozioni sperando che nulla andasse storto in quella della Grifondoro, continuando ad impartire ordini.

__

«Ora versa lentamente il sangue di salamandra, mescola una volta ed inserisci le spine di pesce scorpione, fatto ciò non toccarla per alcun motivo.»

__

Fece come le venne detto attendendo che il fumo si dilagasse per poi confrontare il risultato con quello del ragazzo, di un bel verde acceso rispetto al suo fin troppo spento.

__

Lumacorno passò tra i tavoli per osservare i diversi esiti e Misia avrebbe volentieri voluto essere un fantasma per poter sprofondare nel pavimento, intravedendo una certa amarezza negli occhi del professore intento a chiedersi cosa effettivamente avesse preparato.

__

Per fortuna la lezione sarebbe finita a momenti.

__

«Grazie per avere evitato un finale peggiore.»

__

Disse al compagno mentre ripulivano le proprie postazioni.

__

«Immagino di aver fatto più un favore a me che a te.»

__

La Grifondoro sorrise nonostante il fastidio trapelato dalle sue parole.

__

«Bene ragazzi, ricordatevi tutti di studiare il capitolo quinto per la prossima volta!»

__

Il professore annunciò così la conclusione dell’ora e Misia ne approfittò per raggiungerlo, mentre gli altri studenti lasciavano via via l’aula.

__

«Mi scusi professore, posso parlarle un attimo?»

__

L’anziano docente le sorrise gentilmente dandole il consenso.

__

«Credo di non essere stata totalmente onesta con lei, in realtà sono piuttosto indietro con il suo programma.»

__

Continuò mortificata e l’espressione del professore mutò in una di lieve sorpresa.

__

«Ad Ilvermorny le ore erano nettamente inferiori e davano più spazio allo studio delle creature magiche, non sono per niente ferrata in questa materia e non voglio rischiare problemi con gli esami.»

__

Si accorse di aver parlato velocemente, forse mossa da un certo panico alla realizzazione dei G.U.F.O. imminenti ma sperò che avesse capito.  
Lumacorno abbassò di poco lo sguardo con fare pensieroso, stringendosi le mani alla ricerca di una soluzione.

__

«Questo spiega senz’altro l'esito della lezione di oggi, signorina Lux.»

__

Misia si morse le labbra imbarazzata senza staccare l'attenzione dal docente, sperando in una qualche possibilità.

__

«Immagino che le mie ore non le basteranno, ci vorrebbero delle ripetizioni.»

__

Appena finì la frase i suoi occhi si illuminarono colti da un lampo di genio puntando oltre le spalle della rosetta.

__

«Tom, signorina Cutter, potreste gentilmente venire qui un momento?»

__

Arthemisia voltò lo sguardo verso i due studenti che l’affiancarono.

__

«Si professore?»

__

Domandò la castana rivolgendole una rapida occhiata annoiata e Misia rimase quasi fulminata dalle sue iridi ambrate.

__

«La signorina Lux avrebbe bisogno di un supporto per rimettersi in pari col nostro programma.»

__

A quella parole la castana si trattenne dallo sbuffare, intuendo dove volesse andare a parare Lumacorno.

__

«Voi due siete i migliori studenti di questo corso come ben saprete, mi chiedevo se foste disponibili per darle alcune ripetizioni, ovviamente mi rendo conto che sarà un anno impegnativo per tutti-»

__

Cutter lo interruppe indossando subito la sua espressione più dispiaciuta.

__

«Mi perdoni professore ma, come ha appena detto lei, quest'anno sarà più difficile per via degli esami e non posso permettermi di _perdere tempo_.»

__

Fu piuttosto ovvio alla rosetta che la Serpeverde non avrebbe nemmeno accettato di condividere il suo stesso ossigeno a meno di un metro da lei, non capendo il motivo di tanta indisposizione visto che ancora non le aveva fatto nulla.

__

«Capisco signorina Cutter.»

__

La ragazza salutò il professore e si allontanò per uscire dall'aula lasciandoli da soli.  
Lumacorno allora fissò Riddle che ancora non aveva proferito parola.

__

«Certo, è sottointeso che terrei conto di ciò se accettassi l'offerta.»

__

Aggiunse lasciandosi andare ad una risatina, Arthemisia però era di tutt'altro parere.

__

Se una sconosciuta aveva rifiutato così categoricamente di darle una mano, di certo non avrebbe acconsentito lui su cui era consapevole di non aver fatto alcuna buona impressione.

__

«Non si preoccupi professore, troverò un altro modo per-»

__

Un'altra frase interrotta bruscamente a metà.

__

«Accetto.»

__

Incredula si girò verso il Prefetto che invece era rimasto immobile come una statua di marmo, fatta eccezione per le labbra.

__

«Aiutare gli studenti in difficoltà è il compito di un Prefetto, dopotutto.»

__

Accompagnò la frase con un sorriso cosi gentile e delicato che Misia quasi perse un battito, rendendosi conto forse per la prima volta di quanto affascinanti fossero i suoi lineamenti.

__

Lumacorno fu molto compiaciuto dalla risposta e lo rassicurò che avrebbe ottenuto dei crediti per il tempo speso.

__

«Vedrà signorina Lux! Con il mio Tom diventerà abile nella materia in men che non si dica!»

__

La Grifondoro cercò di ricambiare l’entusiasmo ringraziando entrambi, senza alcuna risposta dal corvino che si congedò uscendo in fretta anch'egli dalla stanza.

__

Misia recuperò il testo dal banco e lo seguì a passo svelto chiamandolo più volte finché spazientito arrestò il cammino, voltandosi con quel suo fiero cipiglio a cui già sembrava essersi abituata.

__

«Ti ringrazio per aver accettato.»

__

Disse con un po' di affanno.

__

«Ma perché lo hai fatto? Credevo non mi sopportassi.»

__

Riddle rigirò la bacchetta tra le dita senza rompere il contatto visivo.

__

«È così.»

__

Fu diretto instillando altrettanti dubbi alla ragazza che comprendeva sempre meno.

__

Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente fare come l'altra studentessa e lasciarla marcire nel suo calderone, anche se col rischio di finire in una colluttazione involontaria per colpa della sua totale inesperienza.

__

Questa volta la precedette prima che potesse domandare altro.

__

«Come ho detto al professore, aiutare uno studente in difficoltà è il compito di un Prefetto.»

__

Era una questione di immagine, non lo aveva fatto per lei e questo fu piuttosto chiaro, ma importava così tanto?

__

«Beh, qualunque siano le motivazioni grazie comunque, prometto che cercherò di essere un po' più sopportabile.»

__

Il corvino sollevò un sopracciglio fissandola sghembo.

__

«Ne dubito.»

__

Misia restò qualche secondo ferma a guardarlo per poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, lasciandolo confuso.

__

«Te ne do credito, era carina come risposta.»

__

Non capì cosa ci trovasse di tanto divertente nell’acidità che le aveva rivolto in due semplici parole, eppure la rosetta non parve affatto disturbata, anzi, lo ritenne quasi simpatico.

__

Aveva intuito che andare d'accordo con lui non fosse facile ma quell'aria da _perfetto studente_ e il modo in cui cercava di spegnerla le davano l'effetto opposto.  
Forse proprio perché sembravano tanto diversi.

__

Si accinse ad avvicinarsi fino ad essergli ancora una volta di fianco, sporgendosi lateralmente con un piccolo ghigno.

__

«Allora, credo si ora di pranzo. Niente soufflé, lo giuro.»

__

Muto ed impassibile la scrutò mentre il sorriso non accennava a sparire.

__

«Ti lascerò finire indisturbato per questa volta.»

__

E con decisione lo superò proseguendo verso la scalinata, non prima di essersi voltata una seconda volta con fare allegro e spensierato in una piroetta.

__

Più che una promessa dava la certezza di un possibile ritorno in futuro di _quell’episodio_ e Tom non aveva ancora idea di quanto frastornante sarebbe potuta diventare la sua presenza.

__

Per il momento la riteneva solo una creatura bizzarra, ingenua e decisamente troppo esuberante per i suoi gusti.  


__


	3. Spirits

Dopo la lezione di pozioni si era diretta in Sala Grande per pranzare, nonostante non avesse molta fame a causa dell’abbondante colazione che aveva fatto.  
  
Decise quindi di tenersi leggera così da terminare anche più in fretta ed andare a recuperare Richie nella sua camera.  
  
Appena raggiunse il dormitorio fu felice nel constatarlo vuoto. Se non altro nessuno avrebbe avuto da ridire vedendola tirare fuori il serpente dalla teca.  
  
«Ciao Richie, spero che la tua mattinata sia stata emozionante.»  
  
Disse ironica sollevando il coperchio e lasciando che il piccolo animale le scivolasse lungo il braccio per infilarsi nella manica.  
  
Le provocò un leggero solletico che la fece ridere, soprattutto quando sbucò sulla spalla da sotto al mantello.  
  
«Direi che sei pronto per una piccola avventura?»  
  
Ricevette un sibilo in risposta e si apprestò a lasciare la stanza.  
  
Avrebbe avuto circa un'ora e mezza prima di recarsi a trasfigurazioni e pensò di passare quel tempo nel cortile, leggendo qualche capitolo per la lezione successiva.  
  
Riuscì a trovare un posto tranquillo all'ombra di un grande albero, sedendosi sulle radici ed aprendo il libro iniziando a sfogliarne qualche pagina.  
  
«Che ne dici Richie, impariamo come far crescere le tue belle zanne affilate?»  
  
Il serpente strisciò fuori scendendo piano piano in direzione del testo come se avesse davvero intenzione di leggerlo, poi girò il muso verso di lei mostrando la lingua un paio di volte.  
  
«Tranquillo, sei l'essere più letale che esista, dico davvero!»  
  
Si tradì ridacchiando allegramente, certe volte le sembrava proprio che quel piccolino potesse capirla e a Misia piaceva pensarla così.  
  
Spesso le era stato di grande conforto durante gli anni ad Ilvermorny, per cui era ovvio che per lei fosse più di un semplice animale.  
  
Richie mostrò il suo disappunto osservandola immobile, ma quando la rosetta gli sfregò delicatamente il capo si arrese accoccolandosi sopra al libro.  
  
«Così però non riesco a leggere.»  
  
Commentò, ma l'animaletto non aveva alcuna intenzione di spostarsi da lì.  
  
Appoggiò la schiena al tronco osservando il resto del cortile pensierosa.  
  
La debole brezza autunnale la fece rilassare e socchiudere gli occhi momentaneamente, quando Richie alzò d'improvviso il muso con fare curioso, sibilando leggermente.  
  
Intravide passare attraverso il porticato Tom Riddle ed il ragazzo biondo di pozioni.  
  
Probabilmente non avevano ancora pranzato.  
  
Misia accarezzò il serpente con le nocche per tranquillizzarlo, pensando che si fosse agitato per aver avvertito l’avvicinamento di altre persone intorno, continuando a godersi quella tranquillità.  
  
Evidentemente non doveva aver scelto il miglior momento per isolarsi, perché sentì una mano posarsi a sorpresa sulla spalla destra seguita da un forte “ _eccoti!_ ” che fece sussultare sia lei che Richie.  
  
Il viso furbetto di Mira si mostrò subito dopo, sedendosi davanti a lei con disinvoltura finché non notò la bestiola fissarla dritta negli occhi.  
  
«Ehm, credevo fossi da sola.»  
  
Accennò delle scuse sperando di non averlo innervosito.  
  
«Direi che la compagnia è solo che migliorata adesso.»  
  
Rispose sorridendole ma la castana aveva ancora l’attenzione puntata su Richie ed intuì che dovesse sentirsi poco a suo agio.  
  
«Non è un cane ovviamente, ma se sarai delicata potrebbe accettare le tue scuse.»  
  
Disse facendole segno con la mano di avvicinare la sua sotto al muso del serpente.  
  
Incerta e titubante decise comunque di provare e con sua sorpresa il rettile si mosse lentamente verso le dita con circospezione, mostrando un paio di volte la lingua come per ottenere informazioni sulla persona, poi si accoccolò di nuovo sulle gambe di Misia.  
  
«Scuse accettate! Vedrai che dopo un po' si farà addirittura tenere in braccio.»  
  
Mira sorrise per il piccolo traguardo prima di ricordare alla rosetta che a breve sarebbero dovute andare a lezione, chiedendole anche come fosse andata la mattinata.  
  
«Beh, sono riuscita a non far esplodere l'aula di pozioni per cui direi bene. Credo che Riddle mi odi però.»  
  
La castana scoppiò a ridere senza mezzi termini.  
  
«Tranquilla, probabilmente detesta tutti in questa  
scuola anche se non lo da a vedere!»  
  
Misia sistemò il serpente sotto al mantello come all'inizio e chiudette il libro.  
  
«Sarà, Lumacorno ha chiesto sia a lui che ad una certa Cutter di aiutarmi con delle ripetizioni.»  
  
La Tassorosso si fece improvvisamente più interessata al discorso della nuova amica.  
  
«Davvero? Hanno accettato?»  
  
In risposta scosse la testa.  
  
«La ragazza no, assolutamente no. Lui ha accettato ma non era affatto entusiasta.»  
  
Terminò ridacchiando al ricordo della breve conversazione e la castana le rivolse un'occhiata maliziosa.  
  
«Sei appena arrivata e già avrai l'occasione di restare da sola con Riddle, sono colpita Lux!»  
  
Arthemisia la guardò un po' confusa alzandosi da terra per iniziare ad incamminarsi con lei verso il portico.  
  
«Il caro Prefetto di Serpeverde è forse tra gli studenti più ambiti dalle ragazze di questa scuola.»  
  
La Grifondoro non era cieca, aveva constatato fin da subito che fosse decisamente un bel ragazzo, dotato di un fascino particolare, e quando seppe che era addirittura la miglior giovane promessa di Hogwarts capì perché dovesse essere puntato da molti.  
  
«Sembra una persona interessante, ha un carattere abbastanza singolare.»  
  
Commentò varcando la soglia dell'ingresso assicurandosi che il serpente fosse ben nascosto.  
  
« _Singolare_ non è proprio il termine che userei.»  
  
Sghignazzò la Tassorosso facendo strada alla rosetta per l'aula di trasfigurazioni.  
  
Una volta dentro Misia fu colta di sorpresa dall'arrivo di un piccola creatura in volo verso di loro, scansandosi per non scontrarsi con essa.  
  
La vide abbassarsi davanti a Mira, posandosi sul suo braccio e fissandola con insistenza.  
  
«Si, sei stato bravo Woody, avrai il tuo premio dopo la lezione!»  
  
Esclamò solleticandolo sotto al becco.  
  
La rosetta si accorse essere una piccola civetta dal piumaggio bicolore tra il bianco e il marroncino, tondi occhi dorati ed un beccuccio ricurvo di una forma tale che dava l’impressione stesse sorridendo.  
  
«Ti presento il mio compagno di avventure ad Hogwarts e non preoccuparti, non gli piacciono i serpenti.»  
  
Misia sorrise accarezzandolo sul petto. Aveva lo stesso musetto allegro della brunetta.  
  
Arrivate nell'aula di trasfigurazioni scelsero un paio di posti in seconda fila mentre il professor Silente, già vicino alla cattedra, attese che tutti si sistemassero per poter iniziare.  
  
Mira fece scendere la sua civetta sul bancone in legno mentre la rosetta aprì un po’ il mantello per permettere a Richie di sgattaiolare fuori tranquillo, ispezionando la nuova zona.  
  
La Tassorosso lo guardò sorridente per il modo in cui girava la testa a destra e sinistra decisamente interessato e forse anche un po’ spaesato, così come la sua padrona.  
  
«Devo dire che siete proprio due gocce d’acqua, squame a parte.»  
  
Ironizzò ottenendo l’attenzione della ragazza che non negò affatto l’evidenza, sfiorando con l'indice il suo corpo sottile e squamato.  
  
In quel momento un gridolino si levò dai posti accanto facendo voltare tutti, loro comprese.  
Con grande rammarico Arthemisia si accorse che stesse fissando il rettile con espressione inorridita, spingendo anche gli altri a fare lo stesso.  
  
La Grifondoro fu così circondata da numerosi sguardi incerti, preoccupati e straniti.  
  
«Cosa diavolo ci fa un serpente in aula? È disgustoso!»  
  
Chiese uno studente rivolgendole uno sguardo accusatorio.  
  
Misia avvertì Richie sibilare piano mentre le strisciava vicino alle dita, lanciando un'occhiata assai infastidita al ragazzo.  
  
«Lo è anche il tuo modo di porti, Griffiths, ma nessuno di noi si è mai lamentato. Fino ad ora.»  
  
Ribatté la Tassorosso al compagno, inacidita e sorprendendo la Grifondoro.  
  
Alcune voci cominciarono a levarsi nella classe ed il professore si schiarì la gola per richiamarli, mantenendo un atteggiamento solenne.  
  
«La signorina Lux ha ricevuto dal preside il permesso di poter portare ad Hogwarts il suo animale da compagnia, avendolo avuto con se anche ad Ilvermorny. I vecchi insegnanti hanno garantito che la creatura è docile e non ha mai morso nessuno. La questione è chiusa, gradirei poter iniziare la lezione.»  
  
Li scrutò uno ad uno senza ammettere repliche e Misia capì che quel professore poteva essere tanto buono quanto severo.  
  
La rosetta rivolse un sorriso di ringraziamento prima a Silente, poi a Mira che le strinse la mano in segno di affetto e conforto.  
  
Si sentì davvero felice di aver trovato subito una persona con cui poter andare d'accordo senza timori, briosa e gentile.  
  
Sperò che sarebbe stato l'inizio di un'amicizia sincera.  
  
Dopo il battibecco iniziale la lezione proseguì con l'ennesimo ripasso della giornata.  
  
La Grifondoro non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fossero sempre ripetitivi i primi giorni di scuola, fatta eccezione per i pochi avvenimenti in mattinata di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
  
Scribacchiò qualche appunto sui fogli, accarezzando Richie ogni tanto, mentre la Tassorosso appariva fin troppo entusiasta e catturata dalla materia in questione per poter fare conversazione.  
Doveva essere la sua favorita.  
  
La prima ora fu piuttosto pesante e, per sua fortuna, si trovò anche in pari con il corso, nella seconda invece il docente concesse loro di fare un po’ di pratica.  
  
«Hai intenzione di trasformare Richie in un ramo?»  
  
Le chiese Mira dopo aver trasfigurato con successo il suo volatile in un binocolo.  
  
«Assolutamente no, la tua civetta potrebbe approfittarsene.»  
  
Rispose facendola ridere e offrendole di ritrasformare Woody.  
  
La civetta apparve un po' frastornata ma era tornata perfettamente integra alla sua forma originale, sistemandosi il piumaggio.  
  
Tra un incantesimo e l'altro scambiarono quattro chiacchiere. Scoprì che Mira viveva a Blockley, un piccolo villaggio immerso nella campagna appartenente al distretto di Cotswold, zona sud-ovest dell'Inghilterra, che amava essere circondata dalla natura.  
Inoltre da piccola si divertiva a spaventare i ragazzini della zona raccontando loro strani racconti su di un kelpie che, a detta sua, viveva lungo le sponde del fiume del villaggio.  
  
«Mia madre non faceva altro che mettermi in castigo, di continuo. Era più forte di me.»  
  
Che avesse un carattere peperino era evidente, ma terrorizzare i poveri bambini babbani sembrava essere stato il suo passatempo preferito.  
  
«Con gli anni mi sono calmata, credo, a meno che non tocchi i miei amici.»  
  
Indicò il ragazzo da cui l'aveva difesa, appartenente tra l'altro alla sua stessa casata, incurvando le labbra maliziosamente.  
  
«Sono sicura che sapesse già pensassi quelle cose, ora ne ha la conferma.»  
  
La conversazione fu interrotta dall'arrivo del professore accanto ad Arthemisia, osservando entrambe in silenzio come a sottintendere che le avesse beccate perdere tempo.  
  
«Le assicuro che abbiamo fatto pratica, professore!»  
  
Tentò di dissuaderlo subito la Tassorosso, spalleggiata dalla rosetta che annuì rapidamente per confermare.  
  
Silente guardò entrambe un paio di volte prima di rivolgerle un'espressione quasi affettuosa.  
  
«Non lo metto in dubbio signorina Cromwell, mi rasserena vedere che ha già messo la nostra nuova studentessa a suo agio e, signorina Lux, cerchi di non dare peso a quanto accaduto.»  
  
La rosetta si fece seria in volto dispiacendosi per il piccolo Richie, ma cercò di mostrarsi sicura di fronte al professore che mosse un piede in avanti per avvicinarsi ulteriormente.  
  
«Non tutti sono in grado di andare oltre le apparenze, a parer mio la sua può essere una grande dote.»  
  
Quell’uomo le aveva dato vibrazioni positive e rassicuranti fin dal primo incontro e più lo ascoltava più venivano confermate.  
  
Si allontanò per verificare i progressi degli altri alunni, seguito dalle iridi azzurrine di Misia mentre la brunetta tirò un sospiro di sollievo per la scampata strigliata.  
  
«Credo di adorarlo.»  
  
Commentò euforica sovrappensiero e Mira le sorrise complice comprendendo pienamente.  
  
Una decina di minuti dopo si concluse anche la seconda ora e la brunetta intimò a Woody di tornare nella guferia, spiccando così il volo fuori dall'aula.  
  
«Io devo riportarlo indietro manualmente purtroppo.»  
  
Riferì la rosetta sistemando il serpente vicino alla spalla, sempre ben nascosto.  
  
Mira allora la informò che avrebbe concluso con antiche rune come ultima materia della giornata, chiedendole se avesse scelto lo stesso corso.  
  
«No, dovrei avere divinazione se non erro.»  
  
Tirò fuori dalla tasca il foglio con il suo programma per assicurarsene, dando una veloce sbirciata.  
  
«Devi recarti alla torre Nord allora, ci vediamo a cena?»  
  
Misia approvò raggiante salutando l’amica e dirigendosi a passo svelto verso il proprio dormitorio.  
  
Teneva i libri sotto braccio e la lista delle lezioni ancora in mano, leggendo assorta quelle del giorno seguente mentre accingeva a salire le varie scale, sperando che non decidessero di cambiare improvvisamente.  
  
«Si! Domani ho cura delle creature magiche, non vedo l'ora!»  
  
Disse tra sé e sé saltellando allegramente e svoltando l'angolo di un corridoio.  
  
Troppo sovrappensiero, andò a sbattere in modo brusco contro qualcuno.  
  
Le cadde di mano un libro, quelli della persona contro cui aveva urtato invece finirono rovinosamente per terra e si chinò rapida per raccoglierli.  
  
«Sono davvero mortificata! Scusa!»  
  
Prese il primo che le capitò sott’occhio leggendone il titolo: _Svelare il futuro._  
  
Una seconda mano si aggiunse all'estremità opposta, strattonando un poco per indurla a lasciare la presa e allora la rosetta alzò lo sguardo mettendo finalmente a fuoco contro chi fosse finita, sorridendo leggermente.  
  
«Ciao.»  
  
Il suo tono innocente e dispiaciuto non influenzarono affatto l'espressione annoiata ed infastidita del corvino davanti a lei, cercando di sottrarle il libro dalle dita.  
  
«Mi dispiace...»  
  
Indugiò imbarazzata lasciando andare il libro e porgendogli velocemente gli altri due cercando di rialzarsi ma, poco prima che potesse farlo, Richie si mostrò dal suo nascondiglio strisciando piano nella direzione del Prefetto.  
  
Quest'ultimo esaminò il serpente con attenzione, corrugando la fronte.  
  
«Richie che fai?»  
  
Lo incitò a rientrare con scarsi risultati ed il piccolo animale continuò il suo percorso incuriosito dal ragazzo, sibilando.  
  
Riddle inarcò un sopracciglio notando come si stesse avvicinando alla mano che ancora reggeva l'ultimo libro, con circospezione, poi quando fu sul punto di sfiorarlo la allontanò con non curanza sistemando il testo sopra gli altri.  
  
«Credo tu gli stia simpatico.»  
  
Commentò prendendo da terra con gentilezza per tenerlo in braccio, ancora visibilmente attirato dal corvino. Lui spostò invece l'attenzione sulla ragazza squadrandola da capo a piedi nella sua posa fiera.  
  
«Sembrerebbe.»  
  
Misia solleticò teneramente il capo di Richie che si girò a guardarla.  
  
«Ormai ci capiamo al volo noi.»  
  
Il Prefetto di Serpeverde scosse appena il capo da un lato, alzando le sopracciglia come per canzonarla.  
  
«Immagino.»  
  
Riportò il serpente sotto al mantello ridacchiando per le risposte fredde e coincise del ragazzo che nonostante tutto se ne stava ancora lì in piedi.  
  
«Sei sempre di così tante parole che quasi non riesco a starti dietro.»  
  
Una forte ilarità contornò l'intera frase mentre gli occhi verdi e profondi del Serpeverde si fecero intimidatori.  
  
«Signorina Lux, nonostante il permesso del preside non credo le sia concesso portare in giro un serpente, potrei doverle sottrarre punti della casa.»  
  
La avvertì come se stesse cercando di apparire minaccioso e superiore ricordandole la sua posizione ma ciò ebbe solo l'effetto contrario sulla rosetta, divertita dal suo atteggiamento.  
  
«Ho appena finito trasfigurazioni quindi direi di aver avuto un valido motivo per farlo uscire.»  
  
Disse scrollando le spalle disinvolta, affiancandosi appena alla sua figura mettendo in risalto la notevole differenza di altezza.  
  
«Le consiglio vivamente di non prendere la cosa sottogamba, _signorina Lux_. Detesto farmi ripetere.»  
  
Misia lo superò, girandosi proprio come durante il loro terzo scambio terminata la lezione di pozioni, con una strana luce negli occhi.  
  
«Eppure mi sembravi parecchio colpito da Richie, non ti sei sottratto subito.»  
  
La vivacità con cui gli si rivolgeva costantemente pareva essere in grado di smuoverlo dalla sua pacatezza, rivelando l'estrema noia e seccatura che provava nel parlare con gli altri, ed in un certo senso ad Arthemisia faceva piacere.  
  
Riddle alzò un' angolo della bocca in un sorriso tutt'altro che allegro e rassicurante, avvicinandosi di qualche centimetro al viso della rosetta.  
  
«Non è un coniglio, la sua natura non cambierà mai.»  
  
Per un breve attimo si specchiò nelle pozze azzurrine della ragazza che non accennò a volergli dare la soddisfazione di indietreggiare, rispondendo con naturalezza.  
  
«Questo però non implica che non possa nascere un amicizia tra due creature di diversa natura.»  
  
Vi era una certa nota di ingenuità nei sui ragionamenti, fin troppo semplici e spontanei, che secondo la ragazza dovesse irritarlo non poco. Non riusciva proprio a capirne il motivo.  
  
«Assai improbabile.»  
  
Diede per conclusa la conversazione tornando sui propri passi ma prima che potesse essere troppo lontano Arthemisia replicò.  
  
«Ma _non impossibile_!»  
  
Si rese conto fosse già la seconda volta che utilizzava quella parola con lui.  
  
Riprese a saltellare verso il dormitorio per lasciare Richie ed i libri delle lezioni precedenti, prendendo solo quello per divinazione.  
  
Cercò di fare in fretta per non rischiare di fare ritardo visti i minuti persi durante l’incontro, dandosi mentalmente della stupida per non aver approfittato dell'occasione e chiedergli in quale punto preciso della torre si trovasse l'aula.  
  
_Memorizzare tutte queste vie sarà un bel problema._  
  
Giunta nei pressi della zona si guardò un po' intorno, fino ad adocchiare una lunga chioma aranciata in lontananza, riconoscendola subito.  
  
«Viska!»  
  
La Corvonero sentendosi chiamare si voltò verso la rosetta rivolgendole un ampio sorriso.  
  
Al suo fianco vi era un'altra ragazza della medesima casata, poco più bassa di lei e dalla carnagione molto scura, in perfetto contrasto con quella lattea della compagna.  
  
Lunghi boccoli di un bel castano scuro le scendevano fin oltre il seno, alcuni sistemati in piccole treccine qua e là, incorniciando il viso ovale.  
Il taglio degli occhi le ricordò lo stesso della signorina Cutter ma lo sguardo estremamente più dolce ed elegante, rafforzato da espressive iridi nocciola.  
  
Anche le sue labbra carnose si distesero in un sorriso accomodante quando raggiunsero la Grifondoro, presentandosi.  
  
«Sono Lauryn Bloodlock, molto piacere e complimenti per la performance durante incantesimi, Rinspell era davvero colpito!»  
  
Arthemisia ricambiò, ricordandosi di averla notata tra gli altri studenti di sfuggita.  
Del resto era stata immediatamente attirata dall'insolito colore di capelli di Viska.  
  
_Non che il rosa sia meno bizzarro._  
  
Pensò cercando di non ridere, mentre le due ragazze la invitarono a proseguire con loro visto che avevano scelto tutte e tre lo stesso corso.  
  
Con sua grandissima gioia sarebbe arrivata puntuale, di nuovo, e senza dover chiedere alcuna informazione.  
Le bastò seguire le Corvonero senza porsi troppe domande, percorrendo una lunga scala a chiocciola che le portò ad un ampia sala circolare.  
  
Al centro vi era una poltrona rossa con un piccolo tavolinetto accanto, ed un grande lampadario appeso proprio sopra.  
Alle pareti erano addossati un mucchio di scaffali pieni di libri diversi, tazzine da tè, sfere di cristallo ed altre cianfrusaglie utili alla materia.  
  
Su due scalinate erano sistemati altri tavoli coperti da tovaglie rosse, e piccole poltrone al posto delle sedie; vi era inoltre un camino acceso e tutto ciò le diede la sensazione di trovarsi nella sala comune dei Grifondoro.  
  
«Ti siedi con noi?»  
  
Le domandò Viska d'un tratto, interrompendo il continuò vagare dei suoi occhi.  
  
«Volentieri!»  
  
Si sistemarono in seconda fila aspettando che tutti gli altri facessero lo stesso, quando una voce riecheggiò nell'intera stanza, ed allora Misia si accorse della presenza della professoressa.  
  
«Oh no, temo ti abbia notata.»  
  
Si girò confusa verso Lauryn cercando di capire a cosa si riferisse, mentre Viska le rivolse un sorrisetto divertito e malizioso.  
  
«Tutti qui hanno passato il rito di Tarsa Gazer, ma per tua sfortuna ti toccherà subirlo da sola.»  
  
Spiegò Quiverbat, ma l’informazione non era comunque abbastanza per la rosetta che ancora non aveva idea di cosa l’aspettasse.  
  
La professoressa Gazer aveva foltissimi riccioli color carbone, alcuni sul grigio, tenuti in _ordine_ da una fascia viola con ricami dorati; ebbe l'impressione che senza quel pezzetto di stoffa si sarebbero comportati esattamente come una molla compressa.  
  
Il viso era magro e molto arrossato, probabilmente per lo sforzo di voce precedente, gli occhi tondi e un po' infossati parevano come spiritati, di uno scuro verde bottiglia che quasi si accese quando fissò con insistenza Arthemisia, distendendo le labbra sottili ed invitandola al centro con lei.  
  
«Sarà tragico ma divertente.»  
  
Concluse Lauryn incoraggiandola, la Grifondoro tuttavia rimpianse di non aver scelto Rune Antiche.  
  
Inspirò a fondo prima di alzarsi, camminando incerta fino al tavolino.  
  
Guardò le file di compagni dinanzi a sé, tra cui i tre Serpeverde conosciuti: Cutter, il ragazzo biondo di cui ancora non sapeva il nome e Riddle, che osservava la scena disinteressato.  
  
La professoressa Gazer le prese il polso con pollice ed indice, analizzando la mano della rosetta, sfiorandone le linee con le dita e socchiudendo gli occhi in uno stato di trance.  
  
«Signorina Lux, vedo della profonda oscurità dentro di lei, dai tempi della sua infanzia. Dico bene?»  
  
Misia deglutì guardandosi intorno visibilmente fuori luogo e la docente corrugò la fronte in segno di rammarico.  
  
«Oh, sono profondamente dispiaciuta per la sua perdita…le consiglio di guardarsi le spalle, se non farà attenzione potrebbe ripercorrere gli stessi spiacevoli avvenimenti di Ilvermorny. Se non peggio.»  
  
Sobbalzò ritraendo la mano.  
  
La sua espressione divenne un misto tra sorpresa, disappunto e vergogna, sentendo gli sguardi curiosi e forse divertiti degli altri alunni, tra cui quelli della signorina Cutter e di una ragazza seduta accanto a lei intente a commentare sottovoce l’episodio,così come il biondino con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra mentre cercava di fare conversazione con Riddle.  
  
Imperturbabile come durante la cena.  
  
Quando vide tuttavia le occhiate piuttosto preoccupate delle due Corvonero, qualcosa scattò dentro di lei.  
  
Abbassò il capo boccheggiando leggermente scossa e, senza nemmeno curarsi di riprendere il libro, si precipitò fuori dall'aula udendo la voce di Viska in lontananza.  
  
Scese la scala rischiando di inciampare più e più volte, fino a raggiungere in fretta e furia i corridoi del pian terreno.  
  
Si appoggiò al muro per riprendere fiato sentendo gli occhi farsi involontariamente lucidi, asciugandoli con il dorso della mano tentando di ricomporsi.  
  
«Signorina Lux.»  
  
Alzò la testa di scatto riconoscendo quel tono solenne, incontrando la figura alta e seria del professor Silente.  
  
«Mi è capitato di ascoltare l'ultimo scambio tra lei e la signorina Cromwell, non dovrebbe essere a divinazione?»  
  
Chiese indagatorio avvicinandosi alla ragazza.  
  
Lei lo guardò preoccupata, realizzando di essere fuggita dal bel mezzo della lezione così su due piedi, sentendo la gola farsi secca.  
  
«Si professore, solo che-»  
  
Rifletté su qualunque scusa che potesse essere credibile, arricciandosi una ciocca tra le dita nervosamente.  
  
«Non sono stata troppo bene.»  
  
Dopo tutto non era neanche una bugia, aveva solo evitato di doversi spiegare.  
  
Silente incurvò le sopracciglia aspettandosi dell'altro ma così non fu, la sua espressione si fece allora più comprensiva ben sapendo che cosa dovesse essere successo.  
  
«La professoressa Gazer ha senz'altro dei modi particolari con cui fa la conoscenza dei suoi studenti, se può in qualche modo aiutarla, posso assicurarle che non è stata l’unica a lasciare quell'aula durante la prima lezione, ne ho viste di ogni.»  
  
Misia si lasciò andare ad una risatina sommessa, iniziando a sentirsi quasi contenta di essere stata beccata proprio da lui.  
  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, anche se starei più tranquilla se certe cose non venissero divulgate, soprattutto in maniera così... _strana_.»  
  
Il docente di trasfigurazioni si accarezzò la folta barba, apparendo assorto nella sua azione.  
  
«Dunque, immagino non abbia intenzione di tornare a lezione ora come ora giusto?»  
  
La Grifondorò annuì certificando i suoi dubbi, chinando il capo di lato aspettandosi disappunto da parte dell’adulto.  
  
«Se posso permettermi, le consiglierei a questo punto di sfruttare il tempo rimasto per studiare pozioni, prima di cena.»  
  
Sorpresa sia per la mancata sgridata che per la conoscenza delle sue lacune in quella materia, rivolse uno sguardo carico di ringraziamento a Silente giocherellando nel frattempo con le manica.  
  
«Lumacorno mi ha informato, mi auguro che riesca a mettersi in pari per gli esami.»  
  
Sorrise recuperando l'allegria e la carica perse durante divinazioni, raddrizzando la schiena in stile quasi teatrale.  
  
«Assolutamente si, professore! Cercherò di recuperare tutto, anche perché non mi restano molte alternative.»  
  
Terminò con una punta d'imbarazzo.  
Silente si compiacque dell'atteggiamento della ragazza, congedandosi per proseguire con le sue faccende.  
  
La rosetta invece si incamminò ancora una volta verso la Sala Comune decisa a far fruttare quelle poche ore, soprattutto se avrebbe persino dovuto seguire delle ripetizioni.  
  
_Giusto! Dovevo chiedergli quando intendeva iniziare…_  
  
Rifletté lungo la strada.  
Per fortuna poteva ancora sperare di beccare Tom Riddle a cena.


	4. Come Around

  
  
  
Era passata più di un' ora dall' episodio di divinazione, tempo che aveva cercato di sfruttare in modo qualitativo studiando il successivo argomento di pozioni.  
  
Credette che la Stanza Comune dei Grifondoro potesse essere un posto tranquillo, del resto tutti si sarebbero dovuti trovare a lezione.  
Peccato che non fosse stata l'unica a saltare quelle ore.  
  
Seduta sulla poltroncina accanto al camino, tentò invano più e più volte di non perdere la concentrazione a causa del continuo schiamazzo degli altri studenti presenti, tra cui anche alcune delle ragazze che l'avevano etichettata come strana per la presenza del suo serpente.  
  
Sbuffò picchiettando con la penna sulle pagine, consapevole che non avrebbe combinato nulla standosene lì a rimuginare ma ormai si era fatto tardi anche per recarsi in biblioteca.  
  
 _Forse dovrei andare a fare un giro e schiarirmi le idee._  
  
Pensò chiudendo il libro ed alzandosi di peso.   
  
«Signorina Lux?»  
  
Si girò verso la voce sconosciuta che l'aveva chiamata.   
Un ragazzo sulla soglia dell’entrata le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, insistentemente.  
  
«Si?»  
  
Rispose spaesata non avendo nemmeno idea di chi fosse.  
  
«Ci sono due studentesse Corvonero che ti stanno cercando, aspettano qui fuori.»  
  
Intuì che dovessero trattarsi di Viska e Lauryn, precipitandosi fuori.   
Le trovò proprio davanti al dipinto dell'entrata ed appena le vide immaginò che dovessero essersi leggermente preoccupate per la sua fuga.  
  
Indossò il suo miglior sorriso avanzando svelta per rassicurarle.  
  
«Ehi, credevo che la lezione durasse di più.»  
  
Si scambiarono un’ occhiata nervosa prima di posare entrambe lo sguardo su di lei, indecise su come approcciare il discorso.  
  
«Abbiamo concluso prima, la professoressa ci ha affidato solo un compito di gruppo da svolgere.»  
  
Le spiegò Lauryn con molta calma, sistemandosi una delle tante treccine dietro l'orecchio.  
La rosetta annuì in risposta, visibilmente imbarazzata dell’accaduto.  
  
«Va tutto bene, Misia?»  
  
Fu Viska a spezzare il silenzio, scrutandola a lungo ma senza metterle fretta.  
  
«Si, scusate è che-»  
  
Si interruppe massaggiandosi le tempie con una mano.  
  
«Non mi aspettavo qualcosa di simile ecco.»  
  
La castana sorrise amichevolmente provando a tirarle un po' su il morale.  
  
«Quando ci fu il mio turno, blaterò tantissimo sulla mia famiglia e su ciò che pensassi di loro, fu così fuori luogo che non volevo più frequentare nessuno dei suoi corsi.»  
  
Arthemisia ricambiò, abbassando il mento e accarezzando la copertina del libro ancora in mano.  
  
«Stavo pensando la stessa cosa in effetti.»  
  
Viska allora si avvicinò circondandole le spalle con il braccio, appoggiandosi appena e guardandola con velata malizia.  
  
«Sono certa che il coraggio di affrontare questo spiacevole episodio non ti manchi, Grifondoro.»  
  
Capì, come per la castana, che quello fosse il suo metodo per spronarla.   
  
Entrambe avevano chiaramente sottointeso che non vi fosse la necessità di capire a cosa avesse alluso la professoressa con le sue parole, che non servisse alcuna spiegazione in merito al suo atteggiamento.   
  
La fece stare più serena.  
  
I suoi occhi ricaddero su Lauryn quando protese la mano reggendo un libro, riconoscendone l'appartenenza lasciando che glielo restituisse.  
  
«Grazie mille.»  
  
Sorrise, spostandosi dal semi-abbraccio di Viska per finire in mezzo a loro, compiendo un piccolo giro su se stessa con fare principesco.  
  
«Come se nulla fosse accaduto!»  
  
Risero tutte e tre liberando la tensione, poi le offrirono di fare un giro in cortile prima della cena, accettando di buon grado e concludendo così il suo scarso tentativo di studio, riportando i libri in camera.  
  
Le avrebbe fatto bene prendere un po' di aria fresca e conversare con loro, poco ma sicuro.  
  
Si incamminarono lontane dal dormitorio dei Grifondoro, raggiungendo l'ampio cortile subito fuori la scuola, passeggiando lungo il porticato in pietra da cui si poteva ben ammirare il paesaggio al di fuori di Hogwarts.   
  
Il sole aveva iniziato a calare illuminando i territori circostanti di un magnifico arancione autunnale.   
Persino il Lago Nero appariva romantico, con una piacevole nota folkloristica.  
  
«È il momento che preferisco della giornata!»  
  
Confessò Lauryn entusiasta passeggiando svelta, saltellando ogni tanto mentre stringeva la candida mano della compagna.  
  
«Concordo, trasmette molta ispirazione. Anche se preferisco l'alba.»  
  
Rispose la rosetta appoggiandosi alla balconata e puntando all'orizzonte.   
  
Le due Corvonero le si affiancarono facendo lo stesso.   
Lauryn appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Viska, abbassatasi un poco per agevolarla, accarezzandole dolcemente il braccio.  
  
«Ci vorrebbe della musica, che ne dici Ryn?»  
  
Le propose sogghignando ai suoi mugolii di disapprovazione.  
  
«Sai suonare?»  
  
Chiese Arthemisia incuriosita sporgendosi così da vederla meglio in faccia.  
  
La castana diede un buffetto alla mano della compagna per il segreto rivelato, prima di rispondere alla domanda.  
  
«Il violino, da quando avevo cinque anni.»  
  
La rosetta fu felice della scoperta, dopo tutto era uno dei suoi strumenti preferiti.  
  
«Da così tanto? Allora sarai sicuramente un fenomeno!»  
  
Lauryn annuì senza nascondere le sue doti, scostandosi dalla ramata che aveva cambiato posizione dando la schiena alla veduta.  
  
«Lo è credimi. Peccato che forse la sentirai suonare il giorno della tua morte, se sarai fortunata.»  
  
Ammise sarcastica Viska rispondendo al posto della ragazza, guadagnandosi una seconda sberla sul braccio.  
  
Misia alzò le sopracciglia confusa e Lauryn sospirò sconfitta.  
  
«Non mi sento molto a mio agio nel suonare davanti agli altri…»  
  
La Grifondoro distese il viso in un’ espressione rassicurante voltandosi verso dei lei.  
  
«Posso capire, suonando trasmetti una parte intima della tua anima, non è sempre facile.»  
  
La castana spalancò la bocca sorpresa, poi guardò la sua compagna con aria altezzosa.  
  
«Visto? È esattamente ciò che ti ripeto ogni volta!»  
  
Viska, di fronte a quell' esclamazione vittoriosa, le scompigliò teneramente i ricci ribelli.  
  
«Penso solo che la vera arte debba essere condivisa tra gli spiriti affini.»  
  
Rispose fingendo una certa saggezza, tornando ad osservare Misia.  
  
«Se vuoi sentirla suonare, devi darmi man forte.»  
  
La rosetta ammiccò in segno di alleanza, ridendo di gusto per il modo in cui Lauryn aveva scansato la mano giocosa di Viska, muovendo qualche passò verso Arthemisia fino a superarla con decisione.  
  
Poi si girò nuovamente con eleganza lanciando il medesimo avvertimento ad entrambe.  
  
«Il giorno in cui suonerò di fronte a qualcuno significherà che reputo tali persone molto importanti!»  
  
Arthemisia e Viska si scambiarono un fugace sguardo, consapevoli non avesse terminato il discorso.  
  
«Dunque, se ci tenete tanto, vi converrà farne parte.»  
  
Tentarono di trattenere le risate per il carattere scenico dell'ultima frase, con scarsi risultati.  
  
La ramata si avvicinò alla compagna infilando le mani in tasca con nonchalance, sussurrandole in un tono abbastanza alto così da farsi udire anche dalla rosetta.  
  
«Non vediamo l'ora, vero?»  
  
La Grifondoro portò una mano al petto per imitare l'estrosità teatrale precedente di Lauryn, scurendosi anche la voce.  
  
«Questo cuore esplode di gioia, al sol pensier di potersi ritrovare tra quella schiera di prescelti!»  
  
Lauryn scoppiò a ridere seguita da Viska, incapace ormai di contenersi, facendo cenno alla ragazza di avvicinarsi   
Nel fare ciò intravide una minuta figura in lontananza correre nella loro direzione. I colori gialli della divisa balzarono subito alla sua attenzione, distinguendo il caschetto bruno di Mira.  
  
Appena le raggiunse si accasciò temporaneamente reggendosi alle ginocchia per recuperare fiato, sollevando il mento ed osservando l'amica con preoccupazione.  
  
«Mira è tutto okay?»  
  
Le domandò con cautela.  
La brunetta spalancò le iridi scure per lo sforzo che sembrava aver compiuto, poi sospirò raddrizzandosi dalla posizione.  
  
«Dovrei chiedertelo io. Sono andata nell'aula di Divinazione dopo Rune Antiche ma non eri da nessuna parte.»  
  
Chinò il volto di lato corrugando la fronte dispiaciuta.  
  
«Ho chiesto ad uno studente del corso se ti avesse vista in giro e…mi ha raccontato cosa è accaduto.»  
  
Misia la guardò con tenerezza e gratitudine.  
Quella ragazza la conosceva da meno di ventiquattro ore e già sembrava essersela presa così a cuore.  
  
«Tranquilla è tutto okay. Grazie per essere qui.»  
  
Mira si rilassò a quelle parole, accorgendosi finalmente delle due Corvonero.  
  
«Oh, ciao ragazze.»  
  
La ramata sorrise sorniona con le braccia conserte, osservando la Tassorosso dall'alto.  
  
«Ciao anche a te Cromwell, hai intenzione di sottrarmi già altri punti?»  
  
La rosetta spostò lo sguardo sulle due ragazze a turno prima di concentrarsi su Lauryn che, di fronte a quella battuta, alzò le spalle sconfitta.  
  
«Andiamo Quiverbat, lo sai che non è permesso rubare il cibo dalla mensa.»  
  
Mira sembrava sinceramente addolorata per la vicenda, tanto da far abbandonare immediatamente alla Corvonero la finta maschera fiera ed infastidita che aveva cercato di indossare.  
  
«Credo sia un record, perdere punti della casa la prima notte, solo tu potevi riuscirci Viska.»  
  
Si intromise la castana prendendola in giro, dandole una leggera spinta con la spalla.  
  
Viska si voltò verso Arthemisia, mantenendo la mimica furbetta alzando con rapidità le sopracciglia.  
  
«Qualcun altro ha rischiato una situazione simile oggi, non è vero amante dei rettili?»  
  
Lauryn e Mira faticarono a comprendere le parole della Corvonero, così come la chiamata in causa.  
  
Rifletté qualche istante prima di ricollegare l'unica vicenda in cui aveva sentito la frase “sottrarre punti" rivolta a lei.   
Si illuminò.  
  
«Quindi hai visto anche…?»  
  
Domandò arrossendo per la sbadataggine con cui era avvenuto quell' episodio.  
  
«Il modo in cui sei quasi letteralmente caduta addosso a Riddle? Assolutamente si.»  
  
La brunetta fissò Misia impietrita insieme a Lauryn, prima di scoppiare a ridere seguita dalle altre due.  
  
La Grifondoro si grattò il collo piegando la testa da un lato con fare rassegnato, lasciandosi poi contagiare dal morale delle ragazze e raccontando l'accaduto.  
A quanto pare anche la ramata era andata a posare i suoi libri prima di divinazione, trovandosi così sulla scena.  
  
«Sento il dovere di correggermi, è Riddle che ha quasi rischiato di finirle addosso. Avreste dovuto vedere la sua faccia!»  
  
Continuò Viska allegra, reggendosi ad una colonna del porticato mentre si massaggiava la pancia per le troppe risate.  
  
La Tassorosso si affiancò alla rosetta, spalla contro spalla, con una simpatica smorfia saccente.  
  
«Guarda il lato positivo Misia, se non ti ha minacciata di morte prima non c'è rischio durante le ripetizioni.»  
  
Le Corvonero spalancarono la bocca con sorpresa alla novità, senza badare a come stessero mal contenendo le continue risatine.  
  
«Seriamente Misia? Questo è un vero colpo basso da nuova arrivata!»  
  
Rispose la ramata, asciugandosi una lacrima provocata dalle battute precedenti.  
  
«Dai, non è la prima volta che aiuta uno studente.»  
  
Lauryn cercò di calmare la compagna dandole una gomitata ma con insuccesso.  
  
«Certo, anche se erano tutti Serpeverde e molto inclini al fargli lusinghe.»  
  
Concluse Viska scrollando le braccia con disinvoltura.  
La rosetta piegò le labbra incerta, rammentando che avrebbe dovuto informarsi dell’ inizio di quei presunti incontri se voleva davvero sperare di arrivare pronta agli esami di fine anno.  
  
Mira sembrò captare la sua titubanza e le sfiorò delicatamente una mano per richiamarla dai suoi pensieri.  
  
«Cosa c'è?»  
  
Le rivolse un rapido sguardo stringendosi nelle spalle, sistemandosi le maniche spiegazzate del mantello.  
  
«Pensavo di chiedergli quando avremmo incominciato dato che vorrei evitare di far dannare una seconda volta il mio compagno di banco.»  
  
La brunetta allora posò una mano su una spalla ancora irrigidita e la Grifondoro si girò una seconda volta nella sua direzione.  
  
«Sta tranquilla, il mio tavolo è proprio accanto e sono in buoni rapporti con uno di loro. Ti farò da secondo in comando.»  
  
La postura di Misia si rilassò automaticamente a quelle parole, approvando il suggerimento con aria complice.  
  
«Mi spiace interrompere questo momento di intenso legame ma-»  
  
Viska puntò il panorama dietro di loro indicando che il sole fosse tramontato e, con esso, anche il tempo a disposizione per le chiacchierate  
  
«Sicura di sentirti bene? Stai davvero rispettando le regole?»  
  
Commentò Lauryn alla compagna che aveva iniziato ad incamminarsi, guadagnandosi un' ulteriore spettinata da quest’ultima.  
  
Nonostante la giornata non fosse partita proprio col piede giusto, Arthemisia non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto quell'oretta scarsa fosse stata così piacevole.  
  
Rifletté sull' ultima volta in cui aveva passato il pomeriggio a chiacchierare tranquillamente con qualcuno che non fosse il sibilante Richie, sentendo una vaga stretta al petto al ricordo di Ilvermorny.  
Lei aveva amato quella scuola.   
  
Ma non sempre l'amore viene corrisposto.  
  
Si spostarono dal cortile all'entrata del castello, fino all'ingresso della Sala Grande dove molti studenti stavano già banchettando tranquilli.  
Le Corvonero salutarono le ragazze accingendosi a prendere posto alla rispettiva tavolata, scambiandosi un confidenziale “A domani”.  
  
«Allora ci becchiamo appena finito?»  
  
Misia annuì separandosi anche da lei, aumentando il passo alla ricerca di uno spazio libero in cui poter cenare.  
  
«Ehi Lux!»  
  
Una mano si levò tra gli studenti della sua casata, invitandola proprio come la sera prima.  
  
«Buona sera anche a te _Caposcuola_!»  
  
Alan roteò gli occhi al tono ironico della rosetta, consapevole di esserselo in qualche modo meritato.  
  
Si sedette comodamente sulla panca passando in rassegna le portate tra cui scegliere di quella sera.  
  
«Non credi che dovremmo smetterla con questi titoli?»  
  
La ragazza arricciò il naso senza guardarlo, riempiendo il suo piatto con varie pietanze.  
  
«È esattamente ciò che ti ho proposto stamattina.»  
  
Borbottò divertita sentendolo sghignazzare a bassa voce.  
Analizzò discretamente il suo profilo, constatando quanto il colore particolare delle sue iridi argentee si sposasse alla perfezione con la carnagione olivastra.  
  
«Molto bene, Misia, com'è andato il primo giorno?»  
  
Falloak doveva amare fare conversazione, visto che era stato l'unico della casata con cui fosse riuscita a tenerne una.   
Aveva una postura elegante, trasmetteva un’ aura pacifica e rassicurante, il suo ruolo gli calzava a pennello.  
  
«Abbastanza bene, tranne per alcuni episodi. Niente che non possa essere dimenticato con del buon cibo e-»  
  
Riempì il bicchiere con del succo di zucca, alzandolo in segno di brindisi.  
  
«Della piacevole compagnia.»  
  
Concluse sorridendo amichevole ed il Caposcuola la osservò divertito inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  
Imitò il gesto facendo collidere i bicchieri, prima di portarselo alla bocca.  
  
«Ho sentito delle voci, sai?»  
  
A quella notizia Arthemisia corrugò la fronte, impensierita e curiosa.  
  
«Alcune studentesse si sono lamentate del tuo piccolo amico in stanza-»  
  
Si affrettò a fermarlo mettendo le mani in avanti.  
  
«Credo di aver passato l'intera giornata a discutere su Richie. È innocuo, durante l'intera lezione di trasfigurazione è rimasto appisolato sul banco e-»  
  
Anche il rosso la bloccò cercando di tranquillizzarla, poi si pulì con il tovagliolo prima di continuare.  
  
«So già tutto Misia, il preside è d'accordo per cui nessuno potrà far cambiare le cose. Ovviamente questo non ti mette in ottima luce e gli inizi non sono sempre facili.»  
  
Già. Lo sapeva bene lei.  
  
Sapeva che le persone avessero pregiudizi e che fare breccia in essi richiedesse tempo. A volte anche molto.  
Dal momento in cui le compagne di stanza le avevano lasciato il letto più distante, esposto i loro dubbi, lei aveva capito cosa significasse.  
  
Sperava tuttavia che pian piano si sarebbero abituate, che avrebbero preso confidenza andando oltre.  
Proprio come Mira, Viska e Lauryn.  
  
Loro tre non si erano fermate ai suoi strani capelli rosa e al suo accento americano, né avevano fatto troppe storie sul serpente.   
Mira lo aveva addirittura accarezzato.  
  
Abbassò il viso concentrandosi sul tavolo in legno, scuro quasi come il caschetto bruno della Tassorosso, ridacchiando per quell’ insensato paragone.  
  
Alan la guardò spaesato ma lei fece finta di niente.  
  
«È tutto quindi?»  
  
Il compagno dissentì pettinandosi indietro i riccioli con una mano, sentendola sbuffare lievemente scocciata.  
  
«Ho anche sentito la signorina Cutter discutere con le sue amiche della tua totale mancanza di acume in pozioni.»  
  
La rosetta si voltò di scatto allibita, trattenendo il respiro, ed il ragazzo cercò di mordersi le labbra con tutta la forza possibile per non cedere all’ ilarità della cosa.  
Misia non ci provo nemmeno, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata e dando il via libera al rosso di poter fare lo stesso.  
  
Si coprì appena le labbra per attenuare il volume di voce, Alan invece bevette un sorso d'acqua per calmarsi.  
  
«Mancanza di acume? Avrei detto incompetenza allo stato puro.»  
  
Ripeté singhiozzando, acquietandosi man mano e sistemando alcune ciocche dietro le orecchie.  
  
«Immagino la delusione che avrà avuto Lumacorno.»  
  
Continuò il rossiccio riempiendo di nuovo il bicchiere.  
La guance gli si erano tinte quasi del colore di capelli per l’improvviso cambio d’ umore.  
  
«Non sai quanto.»  
  
Gli confidò senza staccare lo sguardo allegro dal suo.  
Le parve valutare brevemente qualcosa prima di ricominciare a parlare, incespicando.  
  
«Ecco, non me la cavo male in pozioni comunque, se vuoi posso darti una mano.»  
  
Colta alla sprovvista dalla proposta meditò velocemente su cosa dire, indecise se omettere o meno la questione di Riddle.   
  
Certo una mano in più le sarebbe tornata utile.  
  
«Oh, ecco…volentieri!»  
  
Alan annuì entusiasta della risposta ma la rosetta si affrettò subito a continuare.  
Odiava non essere onesta e sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto.  
  
«In realtà Lumacorno ha…chiesto a Riddle di darmi una mano in cambio di alcuni crediti.»  
  
Sfregò le mani sulle ginocchia abbassando il volto.   
Nonostante questo avvertì chiara tensione provenire dal ragazzo accanto, cancellando la soddisfazione passata.  
  
«Riddle? E ha accettato?»  
  
Persino l' intonazione era cambiata e Misia non accennò a voler ricambiare lo sguardo.  
  
«Si, del resto il professore terrà conto del tempo-»  
  
Il rosso la interruppe bruscamente, tentato di sbattere un pugno sul tavolo.  
  
«Lux, credevo di averti avvisata, dannazione!»  
  
Sbottò riuscendo per miracolo a mantenere bassa la voce.   
  
Fu allora che la Grifondoro alzò il capo su di lui e non le piacque affatto ciò che lesse nella sua espressione.   
  
_Sei come gli altri_.  
  
Pensò indispettita.   
  
Le passò l'appetito e, senza nemmeno degnarsi di rispondere, si alzò dalla panca per proseguire spedita verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde.  
  
Non avrebbe mai compreso tutto quell' astio nei confronti di una casata, nei confronti di una persona.  
Cutter non era stata una botte di simpatia, però il biondino del corso di pozioni l'aveva aiutata seppur non sprizzante di gioia.  
  
E Riddle era strano, certo.   
  
Stava molto sulle sue, era poco incline al dialogo, aveva una visione particolare delle cose a suo parere.  
  
Lo aveva capito.   
  
Aveva capito che non fosse tutto gentilezza e bella immagine, perché con lei le poche volte che avevano scambiato due parole aveva quasi perso l’ esagerata compostezza.   
  
Voleva saperne di più sul suo conto, sui suoi dubbi, certezze e ragionamenti.  
In quei momenti il vecchio Tuono Alato, spirito curioso e alla ricerca di avventura, veniva fuori più che mai.  
  
Adocchiò la figura del Prefetto tra i Serpeverde.   
Le schiena dritta, assorto in chissà quali pensieri e con sua fortuna aveva anche appena concluso di mangiare.  
Se non altro non lo avrebbe disturbato troppo.  
  
«Ciao.»  
  
Disse appena fu alle sue spalle, raggiante ma con un velo d'iniziale incertezza.  
Lui sussultò appena, segno che lo avesse colto di sorpresa questa volta.  
  
«Signorina Lux, inizio a pensare che non conosca il significato di spazio personale.»  
  
Le diede le spalle senza curarsi di celare la punta di fastidio nella frase.  
  
«Ti rubo solo due minuti, promesso!»  
  
Con placida calma voltò il busto di quanto bastava per riuscire a mantenere un contatto visivo decente, attendendo che proseguisse.  
  
«Mi chiedevo quando avessi un momento libero per iniziare con le ripetizioni…»  
  
Cominciò con incertezza massaggiandosi un polso.  
  
«Giovedì ci sarà la seconda lezione e speravo di riuscire a combinare qualcosa, circa, prima di essa.»  
  
Azzardò un sorriso di fronte al suo sguardo indagatore, cancellando immediatamente le parole di Falloak dalla mente.  
  
Il corvino sembrò riflettere qualche secondo prima di darle una risposta.  
  
«Domani, dalle cinque alle sette prima di cena. Vieni in aula di pozioni.»  
  
Effettivamente le uniche ore libere a disposizione erano dopo il pranzo o prima di cenare.  
  
«Grazie mille!»  
  
Era stato più facile del previsto e meno tragico di quanto avesse lasciato intendere Alan.  
  
Avendo ricevuto le informazioni necessarie fece per andarsene, venendo però fermata da un terzo individuo.  
  
«Ti sei già stancata dei cari leoncini?»  
  
Posò l' attenzione sul ragazzo alla sua sinistra, seduto accanto a Riddle, accorgendosi della presenza del biondino.   
  
Un singolo “ _Ehm_ " uscì dalle labbra della rosetta, non nascondendo la perplessità.  
  
«È la seconda volta che vieni qui, a pozioni ti scegli un Serpeverde come compagno di banco, direi che sia lecito pensarlo.»  
  
Misia si accorse di non averlo mai davvero osservato bene, notando solo in quel frangente la lunghezza dei capelli, fino alle spalle e con alcune ciocche legate dietro alla nuca, probabilmente per evitare che gli solleticassero il viso.  
  
Le iridi erano azzurre come il ghiaccio, forse addirittura più chiare, che unite al pallore della pelle gli conferivano un certo fascino nordico.  
  
«In realtà a pozioni i posti erano già tutti occupati se ricordi, non che non mi abbia fatto piacere ovviamente.»  
  
Cercò di concludere educatamente ed il ragazzo schioccò la lingua indispettito, aprendo la bocca per ribattere, ma fu fermato da un quarto e pimpante arrivo sul luogo.  
  
«Arthemisia è una persona socievole, Abraxas. Non si ferma al colore della tua cravatta.»  
  
Mira fece capolino dalla sua spalla, lanciando al ragazzo uno sguardo simpatico che lo fece sbuffare.  
  
Ora aveva scoperto il suo nome.  
  
«Continuo a pensare che dovessi essere un Tasso.»  
  
La brunetta mimò il broncio commentando la scelta del Cappello Parlante, a suo parere errata, sistemandosi la frangetta un po' arruffata.   
  
«Ammetto che sarebbe stato piacevole scambiare quattro chiacchiere con qualcuno prima di andare a letto.»  
  
Confessò la Grifondoro ridacchiando sottovoce.  
Abraxas schioccò una seconda volta la lingua, alzando brevemente le sopracciglia divertito.  
  
«Questo conferma la mia domanda iniziale.»  
  
La rosetta scosse leggermente la testa in un tentativo di provare l'opposto.  
  
«Beh, ho parlato con il Caposcuola ad esempio…ci vorrà del tempo per gli altri, immagino.»  
  
Il biondo sghignazzò, guadagnandosi un pizzicotto dalla Tassorosso facendolo sobbalzare.  
Si accarezzò il collo, non prima di aver ricambiato la linguaccia di Mira con un' occhiataccia.  
  
«Se non altro grazie a Riddle non dovrò temere che qualcosa possa esplodere a pozioni.»  
  
Chiamato in causa, il corvino piegò il capo in direzione di Abraxas sollevando un angolo della bocca.  
  
«Due ore non trasformano un principiante in un genio.»  
  
Arthemisia allora si sporse un pochino su di lui con sottile sfacciataggine.  
  
«Imparo in fretta, se ho un buon insegnante.»  
  
Fu probabilmente la prima frecciatina per Riddle, mostrandogli un trionfale sorriso.  
Questa volta il Prefetto imitò il suo atteggiamento, sempre contornato dai toni altezzosi che lo caratterizzavano, con un accenno di scherno.  
  
«Hai davvero intenzione di aiutarla, Tom?»  
  
Entrambi puntarono la visuale sulla nuova comparsa, opposta al loro lato.  
  
Cutter se ne stava pigramente appoggiata al tavolo, reggendo la testa su un gomito.  
Aveva ascoltato l'intera conversazione con gran scocciatura, che tentava di rimarcare maggiormente grazie alla mimica facciale.  
  
La rosetta si sentì squadrata con sufficienza, consapevole di essere nella cerchia di persone che mal tollerava senza apparente motivo.  
  
«Il professor Lumacorno lo ha gentilmente richiesto.»  
  
Lei sospirò alzandosi dal posto e protendendosi in avanti.  
  
«Non sei costretto a fare tutto ciò che ti dice, Tom.»  
  
Riddle cambiò radicalmente espressione, facendosi più cupo.  
  
«Dovrebbe intuire che nessuno mi ha costretto, signorina Cutter.»  
  
Misia la notò indietreggiare scoraggiata, rivolgendole un' occhiata carica di astio.  
  
«È vero che tutte le tue compagne di stanza ti detestano?»  
  
La Grifondoro farfugliò impreparata alla domanda, imbarazzata, mentre la ragazza soddisfatta dalla reazione proseguì.  
  
«Un serpente, sul serio? Hanno detto che ci parli anche, soffri di qualche disturbo per caso?»  
  
Avvertì la mano di Mira accalappiarle a forza la manica, visibilmente irritata e pronta ad aprir bocca ma lei la fermò.  
  
«Sai, visto quanto sentito dalla Gazer, mi chiedevo se fossi fuggita alla stessa velocità da Ilvermorny.»  
  
La goccia.  
L'ultima goccia di un vaso fin troppo pieno di quella giornata.  
  
Corrugò la fronte meditando sulle reazioni più civili che avrebbe dovuto mantenere, quando uno sfocato ricordo s' intromise nella visuale.  
  
  
Limpide acque di un lago, illuminate da una fioca luce mattutina nei pressi di una foresta.   
Lei, rannicchiata in ginocchio vicino alle sue sponde che dal basso osservava inerme la scena dinanzi.  
  
“ _Non hai proprio un briciolo d'intelligenza_.”  
  
Un brivido le percorse la schiena sentendo l'umidità di quel luogo, come se fosse li presente.  
E le dita bagnate, cercando di recuperare un mucchietto di fogli stracciati ai suoi piedi.  
  
  
Le scivolò l'occhio sulla caraffa colma d'acqua fresca di fronte a Riddle, distendendo le labbra.  
  
Aveva veramente bisogno di svuotare quel vaso.  
  
Con distaccata indifferenza afferrò il manico in vetro del contenitore, sollevandolo e riversando a forza il contenuto addosso alla ragazza.  
  
Fu un gesto talmente improvviso che nessuno dei presenti avrebbe potuto anticiparlo. Esterrefatti.  
  
Cutter alzò le mani allibita ed infuriata.   
Se quelle iridi ambrate fossero state lame l'avrebbero trafitta seduta stante.  
  
Mira si aggrappò con fervore al mantello della Grifondoro boccheggiando divertita, Abraxas invece aveva cercato di contenere le grosse risate che si sarebbe voluto fare.  
Persino il Prefetto apparve vagamente dilettato da quell’ inaspettata conclusione.  
  
«Lux! Questa me la paghi.»  
  
Sibilò a denti stretti, asciugandosi a fatica per rimuovere il mascara colato aiutata da alcune amiche affianco.  
  
«Mi sembravi un po' accaldata.»  
  
Il suo volto era diventato indecifrabile, se non per il tenue sorriso ammiccante e malizioso.  
  
Ma lo sguardo era assente.  
Distante.  
  
«Immagino dovrà sottrarmi dei punti, signor Prefetto.»  
  
Riddle inarcò un sopracciglio senza proferire parola, limitandosi ad osservare la sagoma impietrita della rosetta.  
  
«Credo che tornerò alle amabili conversazioni unilaterali con Richie, ci vediamo domani Mira.»  
  
Salutò l'amica con un tenero buffetto sulla nuca prima di allontanarsi, quest'ultima ancora stupita dalla scena ma riuscì a confermare un rapido “ _Certo!_ ”.  
  
Sapeva che non fossero stati gli unici ad assistere alla scena e che gliel’ avrebbe fatta sicuramente pagare.  
  
Ma a volte i ricordi fanno commettere azioni contro chi non ha ancora fatto nulla di così grave da meritarsi le colpe degli altri.  
  
Nonostante l’ indole allegra, pacifica e giocherellona, Arthemisia era stata un Tuono Alato.   
  
E adesso era anche un leone.   



	5. Long On and Moved On

  
  
  
  
Dopo quanto avvenuto a cena era corsa nei dormitori il più velocemente possibile.

Doveva schiarirsi le idee, sbollire e magari dormirci un po' su.  


La stanza era ancora vuota ed avvolta nel silenzio.

Si sedette sul letto lanciando uno sguardo alla teca di Richie che, avvertendo la sua presenza, si avvicinò al vetro picchiettando piano col muso.  


«L'ho fatta grossa questa volta, dannazione.»  


Per quanto Cutter l’avesse decisamente infastidita, non poteva negare di aver avuto una reazione fin troppo plateale.  


Si era ripromessa che avrebbe tentato di non farsi mai più coinvolgere in simili faccende, ma come poteva se erano loro a trovarla sempre?  


Era consapevole che non fossero tutti carini e simpatici, ed era stata già molto fortunata ad aver subito stretto dei buoni rapporti con Mira, Viska e Lauryn.  
  
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto se quella ragazza l’avesse semplicemente ignorata.  


Del resto cosa aveva fatto di male?  
Era solo andata a parlare con Riddle per le ripetizioni, poi si erano intromessi Abaraxas e Mira, se non fosse stato per loro non sarebbe accaduto nulla.  


Ma cosa c'era di così terribile nell’essersi fermata a chiacchierare due minuti in più?  


Se l'era cercata, Cutter. Aveva toccato un tasto dolente per lei. Se l'era cercata.  


Nonostante l'autoconvinzione di ciò non riusciva a far meno di pensare alle frasi che aveva detto, ad uno dei tanti ricordi che avrebbe rimosso volentieri.chiedevo  


“ _Mi chiedevo se fossi fuggita alla stessa velocità da Ilvermorny._ ”  


Il viso di sua madre, dispiaciuta ed amareggiata mentre impacchettava le cose per il trasloco, sostituì quei pensieri.

Non l'aveva più vista piangere da quando suo padre le aveva lasciate, tranne che per quell'unica volta.  


Si era sentita in colpa. Entrambe si erano sentite in colpa, anche se per motivi diversi.  


Doveva farlo per lei.  
Non poteva permettersi di arrecare ulteriori dispiaceri con tutto ciò che aveva affrontato a causa sua.  


Si tirò i capelli indietro sospirando esasperata.  
Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi, per quanto poco sarebbe servito valeva comunque la pena provarci.  


Si spogliò della divisa per mettersi il pigiama e coricarsi sotto le coperte, dando la buonanotte a Richie e spegnendo il piccolo lumino sul comodino.  


Se il buon giorno si vede dal mattino, Misia sperò che non fosse quello il caso.

_(...)_

La mattina successiva si svegliò piuttosto presto, tanto da essere la prima ad essere pronta tra le altre compagne di stanza.  


Alcune di loro, tra cui la biondina della prima sera, si erano complimentate con lei per lo spettacolo dato a cena, sviando l’argomento con piccole risatine sommesse.  


Cutter non doveva essere amata tra i Grifondoro e forse anche tra altri studenti; ciò non cancellò comunque la sua idea di doverle delle scuse, soprattutto avendo ormai la piena certezza che l’episodio non fosse sfuggito ad occhi indiscreti.  


Andò in Sala Grande per la colazione, scegliendo il posto più isolato che ci fosse.  


L'ultima delle cose che voleva era iniziare una conversazione con Falloak in cui le avrebbe senz'altro chiesto cosa fosse successo, considerando anche i toni movimentati con cui avevano terminato lo scambio.  


Se ne stette in disparte godendosi un caffè macchiato e la sua brioche al cioccolato, leggendo la lista delle lezioni per rammentarne l'ordine mentre la sala cominciava a riempirsi.  


Appurato che le prime due ore ci sarebbe stata Storia Della Magia, si preparò un secondo bicchiere di caffè come paracadute, consapevole l'avrebbe trovata noiosa tanto quanto ad Ilvermorny.  


Del resto comprendeva non si potessero sempre e solo svolgere lezioni di pratica.  


Si alzò dalla panca con i libri in mano senza curarsi di adocchiare Mira o le altre ragazze, sicuramente le avrebbe incontrate più tardi e voleva godersi ancora un po’ di sana solitudine mattutina.  


D'un tratto però scorse i riccioli rossicci di Alan che aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella Sala Grande e, rapida, sperò di evitarlo a passo svelto.  


«Misia!»  


La chiamò facendola voltare di scatto, senza nascondere un leggero timore sul volto.  


Alan parve indeciso su cosa dire, così ne approfittò per filarsela con la prima scusa che le venne in mente.  


«Scusa Alan ma devo assicurarmi il posto più indietro a lezione, ci vediamo!»  


Arrancò qualche frase nel tentativo di fermarla ma senza alcun risultato, diretta imperterrita verso la prossima meta.  


Le dispiacque comportarsi così ma glielo aveva chiaramente letto negli occhi, era bastata una manciata di secondi per rendersi conto che avrebbe fatto domande.  


E come dargli torto?  


L'aveva persino chiamata “ _Misia_ ”.  


Inspirò a fondo raggiungendo l’aula di storia, riuscendo ad accaparrarsi una delle panche più lontane dalla cattedra, posando pigramente il capo sul banco ed attendendo lo scorrere dei minuti.  


Pian piano i diversi studenti affollarono l'intera stanza, pressoché vuota se non per i numerosi quadri appesi alle pareti.  
Era anche poco luminosa, il che non avrebbe affatto contribuito al tenerla sveglia per due ore intere.  


Non le restava che confidare nel suo doppio caffè.  


Con _gran gioia_ constatò che avessero lezione con i Serpeverde ed i suoi occhi socchiusi viaggiarono direttamente sui lunghi capelli castani di Cutter.

Aveva un lieve accenno di occhiaie, segno che fosse rimasta sveglia a lungo.  


Si chiese se avesse passato l'intera nottata ad inveire maledizioni contro di lei, cosa assai probabile.  


«Bene cari studenti, oggi inizieremo subito con il nuovo programma, gradirei concluderlo entro il termine della mia esistenza.»  


Il professore era un fantasma.  
Letteralmente.  


Quella battuta spinse il morale della rosetta definitivamente sotto i piedi, sorreggendosi la testa a fatica sul banco.  
Sarebbero state due ore davvero pesanti.  


Per far passare il tempo si mise a scarabocchiare sul quadernetto, del resto il professore sembrava così preso dai suoi discorsi che non l’avrebbe minimamente notata.  


Riprodusse alcune composizioni di fiori tra ibischi, iris e fiori di ciliegio, in uno stile stilizzato.  


«Sono carini.»  


Sentì dire alla sua destra mentre sfumava i contorni dei vari petali, girandosi spontaneamente con un piccolo sorriso accennato.  


«Ti ringrazio. Così posso averne quanti ne voglio senza doverli strappare.»  


Riconobbe una delle sue compagne di stanza , tra le tante che a stento le avevano rivolto parola.  


Aveva un aspetto innocuo e timido, non provò nemmeno a portare avanti la conversazione che terminò senza grossi fronzoli.  


Quel momento di disattenzione dalle semplici creazioni le fecero posare lo sguardo sui Serpeverde di fronte.  


Cutter chiacchierava con una ragazza accanto, apparentemente disinteressata a ciò che le stesse narrando, Abraxas e Riddle invece erano concentrati, il secondo al punto da scrivere meticolosamente quasi ogni parola uscisse dalla bocca del professore, visto il modo in cui scorreva la penna.  


Sotto quella luce sembrava innocuo anche lui.  


La beccò in flagrante interrompendo la scrittura e fissandola per qualche istante senza accennare alcuna espressione.  


Abbassò la testa per prima tornando ai suoi scarabocchi, pregando che il tempo si velocizzasse a scorrere o sarebbe caduta preda della noia e del sonno.  


Assolutamente da evitare.  


Rifletté sull' intenzione di scusarsi con la Serpeverde a lezione conclusa, non voleva averci a che fare più del necessario o sperare in occasioni fortuite in cui fosse di buon umore.  


_Meglio levarsi subito il pensiero_.  


Scattata l’agognata campanella uscì dall' aula aspettando accanto all' entrata che comparisse improvvisamente la ragazza e liberarsi degli inutili sensi di colpa.  


Si sentiva un' idiota.  
  
Era stata odiosa eppure voleva scusarsi, le avrebbe riso in faccia.

Lei stessa si sarebbe risa in faccia.  


Come se il destino avesse letto nella sua mente, gli occhi ambrati e predatori della Serpeverde la trafissero nell'istante in cui varcò la soglia, piegando le labbra con disgusto.  


«Mi dispiace per ieri.»  


Le passò accanto con l'intenzione di farle cadere i libri di mano, forse, ma si fermò appena la sentì blaterare, osservandola allibita.  


«Certo che lo sei.»  


Ghignò sarcastica sollevando il mento con superiorità.  


«Ma non preoccuparti, te la farò pagare con tutti gli interessi.»  


Sconcertata, Misia scosse le spalle consapevole che avrebbe ottenuto quella reazione.  


Cutter fece per superarla ma si fermò un secondo momento.  


«Un'altra cosa, tutti in questa scuola sono attratti da Riddle e non mi meraviglia ovviamente.»  


Piegò il capo di lato per sottolineare lo scherno del tono mentre Arthemisia corrugò la fronte perplessa dal repentino cambio di argomento.  


«Eppure hanno la decenza di non disturbarlo con le loro idiozie. Sei noiosa.»  


Riprese a camminare terminando così l'inutile sforzo della rosetta che rimase sul posto a riflettere.  


Più che riappacificare le acque sembrava averci scagliato solo altre pietre.  


_Oh beh, poteva andare peggio_.  


Per lo meno non sembrava dover essere quello il giorno della sua vendetta, poteva tirare un momentaneo sospiro di sollievo e prepararsi mentalmente a ciò che avrebbe preparato.  


Rise per smorzare la tensione e recuperare il buon umore, soprattutto dopo la pesantissima lezione di Storia Della Magia, dirigendosi alle serre di erbologia.

Imparare come difendersi dalle piante carnivore e sfamare fu assai più divertente che ascoltare i monologhi del professore di storia, soprattutto se ti ritrovi nel corso con Mira ed i suoi imbarazzanti esperimenti fallimentari nell’ instaurare una sottospecie di amicizia con esse.  


Aveva rischiato più volte di farsi mordere la mano, riprendendo la pianta con atteggiamento materno mentre Misia si sbellicava dalle risate alla scena.  


«Così la inciti solo a non prendermi sul serio, Misia!»  


Le aveva detto ripetuto costantemente ma era stato impossibile trattenersi, specie per i continui richiami della professoressa in carico.  


Quell'ora fu un vero toccasana per il suo spirito giocoso, tanto che passò così in fretta da non rendersene conto.  


E similmente andò Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure con i Corvonero dopo pranzo, in cui Viska non perse tempo nel gareggiare con Lauryn su chi delle due fosse la più portata in materia, anche se quest’ultima mostrò uno spiccato talento contro le fatture.  


Agli occhi della Grifondoro le loro interazioni erano sempre dolci, velate da una profonda sintonia che lasciava trapelare un legame puro ed evidentemente duraturo da molto.  


I continui buffetti di Lauryn in risposta alle battute di Viska, gli sguardi ammiccanti d'intesa che si scambiavano, erano solo la materializzazione più semplice del loro rapporto.  


Due anime affini, come avrebbe sottolineato la ramata.

Grazie a queste piacevoli presenze la giornata trascorse liscia e veloce, fino a giungere alla tanto attesa Cura Delle Creature Magiche per la rosetta.  


A completare il tutto, il corso era stato scelto anche dalle sue tre nuove amiche.

Non vedeva l’ora di assistere ad altri comportamenti amichevoli ed ingenui della Tassorosso.

«Allora Misia, il professor Kettleburn è un vero personaggio, molto più della Gazer.»  


Cominciò la brunetta saltellando accanto a lei lungo la strada, seguite poco dietro da Viska e Lauryn a braccetto.  


«Basta che non cerchi di conoscermi offrendo la mia mano in pasto a qualche Verde Gallese.»  


Ironizzò raccogliendosi i capelli in un morbido chignon.  


Le Corvonero ridacchiarono tranquillizzandola, sottolineando che sarebbe stato più probabile che fosse egli stesso a perdere la mano piuttosto che uno studente.  


«Bene, siamo arrivate!»  


Mira si bloccò sul posto rivolgendo simpatiche occhiate alle ragazze, impaziente di proseguire verso il gruppetto di studenti di fronte.  


Avrebbero svolto la lezione nei cortili di Hogwarts, dove era stato preparato un piccolo spazio con tavolini su cui poter prendere appunti.  


Misia si fece largo tra gli alunni per ottenere una buona visuale del professore che sembrava smanettare con una piccola gabbia in vimini.  


Anzi, ci stava parlando.  


«Andiamo non essere timido, nessuno di loro ti farà del male!»  


Il tono di voce alto fece incuriosire tutti i presenti, non capendo a chi o a cosa si stesse effettivamente rivolgendo.  


Tentava in vano di aprire la gabbietta come se ci fosse qualche forza interna a trattenerla, perché dalle sbarre sottili appariva vuota.  


Il professore tornò a guardare gli studenti sistemandosi freneticamente i disordinati e lunghi ciuffi castani, sorridendo impacciato per poi sfregarsi le mani.  


«Ben tornati ragazzi! Sono contento di ritrovare molte facce famigliari e-»  


Diresse gli occhi sulla rosetta facendole un rapido inchino.  


«Altrettante nuove. Spero che questo corso sappia stupirvi anche quest'anno!»  


Aveva un aspetto molto giovane, tondi occhi scuri ed un accenno di barba sul mento squadrato.  


Infilò una mano in tasca tirandone fuori una mela, mostrandola ai ragazzi con decisione.  


Arthemisia studiò brevemente le espressioni di alcuni di loro, incerti sul seguito di quella semplice azione.  


«Vi darò un indizio sulla creatura che porto qua dentro, vediamo chi indovina per primo.»  


Mise la mela proprio davanti alla gabbietta che iniziò a tremolare.  


«La loro pelliccia è molto ricercata, soprattutto per tessere particolari mantelli speciali.»  


La porticina si spalancò improvvisamente, colpendo il braccio del professore che di rimando scagliò il frutto verso gli alunni, finendo in mano ad uno di loro.  


La Grifondoro seguì con lo sguardo il moto della mela, fino ad incrociare il volto sorpreso di Abraxas che reggeva incerto tra le dita l'alimento.  


Nel giro di un secondo qualcosa gli saltò addosso, probabilmente sul petto vista la spinta ricevuta, e di nuovo il frutto saltellò fra le mani di un'altra persona.  
Lauryn.  


Viska le si parò di fronte con fare protettivo aspettandosi la medesima reazione ricevuta dal Serpeverde, finché non sentì delle unghiette affillate giocherellare con i suoi capelli.  


Agitò le braccia in modo frenetico cercando di liberarsene, tanto che il gruppo compatto si sfaldò per evitare di essere coinvolto.  


In tutto questo il professore sghignazzava divertito senza nemmeno provare a prendere la situazione in pugno, appoggiato ad uno dei tavoli nell'attesa.  


«Butta subito via quella maledetta mela!»  


Urlò Viska esasperata alla ragazza che nell' ansia la fece rotolare ai piedi della rosetta.  


Misia si abbassò lentamente per afferrarla con cautela, avvertendo una presenza avvicinarsi.  


«Demiguise.»  


Disse sottovoce, eppure il professore captò il flebile suono delle parole inarcando un sopracciglio meravigliato.  


La Grifondoro restò china sulle ginocchia protraendo il frutto davanti a sé, sorridendo con dolcezza.  


«È tutto okay, so che tutte queste persone ti mettono ansia, posso capire.»  


Era finita al centro del gruppo, ora immerso nel silenzio ed ancora scosso per le disavventure dei precedenti compagni, non curandosi delle numerose occhiate che la scrutavano stranite come se stesse conversando con l'aria.  


«Vogliamo solo conoscerti meglio e, magari, diventare amici. Che ne pensi?»  


Rimarcò il concetto allungando ulteriormente il braccio, mantenendosi calma e composta nel gesto per apparire il più fiduciosa possibile.  


Piccoli artigli accalappiarono le sue dita sottili, senza irruenza.

Grandi occhi scuri, dal taglio malinconico, comparvero improvvisamente analizzandola con circospezione, fino ad illuminarsi di un intenso blu elettrico.  


Il tutto durò una decina di secondi circa, poi pian piano l'immagine di una figura rannicchiata si rivelò dal nulla.  
Ricordava una comune scimmia, completamente ricoperta da lungo e setoso pelo argenteo, muso compreso.

Misia attenuò la presa sulla mela così che potesse finalmente prenderla con facilità, senza staccargli l'attenzione di dosso.  


La creatura afferrò il mantello della Grifondoro, spingendo in avanti con gli arti posteriori per farle intendere le sue intenzioni, accolte di buon grado dalla ragazza che lasciò le si arrampicasse in braccio con cautela, reggendosi ad una spalla ed addentando il frutto.  


Fece un po' fatica a muoversi viste le dimensioni della bestiola rispetto alle sue, riuscendo comunque ad avanzare verso il professore che la osservava soddisfatto a braccia conserte.  


«I miei più sentiti complimenti signorina Lux, temevo di dover intervenire io stesso.»  


La rosetta posò il Demiguise sul tavolo affianco al professore, rivolgendo all' adulto un esitante cenno di ringraziamento, riappropriandosi del posto tra gli studenti.  


Notò la presenza del corvino vicino ad Abraxas, nella sua posa fiera ed incurante delle continue lamentele del ragazzo, ricambiando l'interesse con una risoluta alzata di sopracciglia, scuotendo appena il viso da un lato.  


«Dieci punti a Corvonero per l’esibizione?»  


Propose con sarcasmo la ramata guadagnandosi le risate dei presenti, professore compreso.  


«Ammetto che la sua interpretazione è stata brillante signorina Quiverbat, lei ed il signor Malfoy dovreste considerare l'ipotesi di proporvi a qualche compagnia teatrale.»  


Commentò tirando fuori una seconda mela dalla tasca, sbucciandosela e mangiandone un pezzo.  


Il Serpeverde chiamato in causa sbuffò roteando gli occhi ed imponendo inutilmente ai compagni di fare silenzio.  


«Non è stato affatto divertente.»  


Mira gli diede una lieve spallata punzecchiandolo ulteriormente.  


«Hai ragione, è stato esilarante.»  


Mimò le sue gesta precedenti enfatizzandole, ottenendo il totale dissenso del ragazzo.  


Kettleburn richiamò gli studenti per riportare l'ordine e proseguire con l'argomento della lezione, masticando l'ultimo spicchio rimasto del frutto e tirando fuori il manuale del corso: Animali Fantastici e Dove Trovarli.  


Imitarono tutti il docente aprendolo al capitolo da lui indicato, in cui erano ben riassunte tutte le informazioni sul Demiguise.  


«Come potete notare, non ha la più gioiosa delle mimiche facciali, qualcuno sa dirmi perché?»  


Una studentessa alzò la mano azzardando un' ipotesi ed il professore gli concesse la parola.  


«Immagino sia infastidito dalla nostra presenza e da come lo ha condotto fin qui?»  


La risposta dalla nota ironica e poco giustificante fece perdere di nuovo la breve serietà acquisita dagli alunni, mentre Kettleburn abbassò lo sguardo piegando un angolo della bocca sconcertato.  


«Decisamente no signorina Taylor, certamente non gli state simpatici, questo è vero.»  


Poi spostò le iridi scure sulla rosetta, intenta a sottolineare alcune frasi del libro con una piuma d'oca.  


«Signorina Lux, ammiro il suo interesse nella materia ma sarebbe così gentile da concederci due dei suoi preziosi minuti per illuminarci?»  


La Grifondoro alzò il capo, storcendo il naso al sarcasmo del docente che attendeva la risposta con cipiglio saccente.  


Posò la penna tra le pagine sollevando il mento per apparire sicura.  


«Si dice che la tristezza intrinseca di questa creatura sia causata dal ricordo di dolore della madre durante il parto, ella infatti muore subito dopo aver dato alla luce il cucciolo.»  


Scostò la frangetta dalla fronte concedendosi un attimo di pausa prima di continuare.  


«Sembrerebbe che il Demiguise conviva con questo perenne senso di colpa che si dirada solo il sopraggiungere della morte, che associa al ricongiungimento con la madre. Secondo le fonti, alla realizzazione di ciò la sua espressione diverrebbe felice.»  


Kettleburn la squadrò in silenzio accompagnando le mani, che ancora reggevano il libro di testo, dietro la schiena.  


«E queste fonti le ritiene attendibili, signorina Lux?»  


Misia capì il giochetto del docente, intenzionato a farla inciampare sulle sue certezze.  


«Direi di sì dato che si trova scritto al quinto paragrafo del capitolo terzo sui Demiguise, nel libro da lei consigliato per questo corso, professore.»  


Sorrise per la piccola vittoria ottenuta, l'adulto invece restò taciturno, attonito dinanzi alle conoscenze della ragazza ed al modo in cui gli aveva tenuto testa.  


Scoppiò a ridere compiaciuto sistemandosi indietro i capelli, sorreggendosi al tavolo su cui il Demiguise attendeva pacificamente facendolo dondolare un poco, creando piccoli versi di disappunto.  


«Non me lo aspettavo, sarò sincero.»  


Picchettò Il tavolino con le dita, mordendosi le labbra incerto con fare pensieroso.  


«Va bene, ti sei guadagnata cinque punti per la situazione precedente ed altri cinque per la risposta.»  


I pochi Grifondoro del gruppo esultarono battendo le mani, mentre Viska, Lauryn e Mira le si avvicinarono per complimentarsi.  


«Non scherzavi quando hai detto “ _me la cavo di più con le creature magiche_ ”, eh Lux?»  


La ramata le scompigliò amorevolmente i capelli tenuti su per miracolo dal codino.  


«Deduco invece che spettinare le persone sia il tuo passatempo preferito, Quiverbat?»  


Le fece in risposta l’occhiolino confermando la domanda retorica della rosetta, rinnovando ancora una volta la concentrazione persa.  


«Ottimo, adesso impariamo tutto ciò che vi serve sapere su come approcciarvi a queste singolari creature.»  


Kettleburn tirò magicamente fuori una lavagna a fogli mobili dalla borsa in pelle dietro di lui, su cui erano elencate gli habitat di quella determinata specie, il tipo di alimentazione, la storia e scoperta di essa con qualche simpatico aneddoto.  


La peculiare capacità di rendersi invisibili per sfuggire alle minacce esterne aveva purtroppo condotto alla caccia di queste creature per la loro pelliccia, con lo scopo di fabbricare mantelli dell'invisibilità.  


Del resto anche nel mondo magico esisteva l'avarizia, poco importava la differenza tra maghi e babbani in certi contesti.  


Erano sempre esseri umani e spesso, l'uomo, commette il peccato di voler andare oltre il semplice equilibrio delle cose.  


Misia era affascinata dall'abilità del Demiguise di poter prevedere il futuro in qualche modo, più correttamente la futura possibilità dell’istante successivo e compiere una scelta in merito a ciò.  


Tante erano le sfaccettature di ogni creatura magica, avrebbe voluto comprenderne il più possibile.  


Fino alla conclusione della lezione, l'animaletto se ne stette tranquillo a rotolare sul tavolo e a giocare con il torsolo avanzato della mela, finché il professore si accinse a salutare i ragazzi pronti a godersi le due ore di pausa antecedenti alla cena, ed allora il Demiguise si ridestò con ulteriori versetti atti a richiamare la presenza della rosetta.  


Misia si volse, sorpresa nel vederselo zampettare intorno mentre le amiche ridacchiarono intenerite.  


«Qualcuno si è preso una bella cotta per te, Misia.»  


Canticchiarono Mira e Lauryn in coro, Viska invece sembrava avercela ancora con lui per il trattamento che le aveva riservato; piuttosto buffo essendo lei la prima che si dilettava molestando le folti chiome altrui.  


«Signorina Lux, ha un momento?»  


Kettleburn la chiamò intanto che riponeva i materiali dentro la borsa e lei si sporse a rintracciare istintivamente il Prefetto di Serpeverde per avvisarlo.  


Non si era accorta, durante le due ore, che in realtà fossero stati molto vicini, tanto che le bastò spostare lo sguardo a destra per incrociare il suo.  


Aprì bocca per parlare ma la precedette repentino.  


«L’attenderò in aula, signorina Lux. Tenga però presente che non amo affatto perdere tempo.»  


Messaggio diretto e coinciso che comprese al volo, annuendo con la promessa di non metterci troppo.  


Offrì la mano al simile primate incamminandosi con lui dal professore, aiutandolo a salire sul tavolo accanto alla gabbia, chiedendosi come potesse effettivamente entrarci dentro esaminandola da quella distanza.  


«È incantata, non mi permetterei mai di tenere una creatura magica in un posto simile altrimenti.»  


Spiegò subito il docente come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, terminando i suoi affari per guardarla in volto.  


Era decisamente più giovane degli adulti incontrati fino a quel momento, gli avrebbe dato una trentina d’anni su per giù e non le sfuggì nemmeno l'aria da viaggiatore che emanava il suo aspetto: trasandato ma allo stesso tempo esotico.  


«Questo piccolino ha rischiato di vedersela brutta, l'ho requisito a dei bracconieri lungo il rientro dalla Malesia. Fa il pretenzioso ma non sarebbe qui senza di me.»  


Allungò il braccio per accarezzarlo ed in risposta ottenne un leggero morso ritraendolo e sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  


«Ecco, che le dicevo?»  


Arthemisia sorrise ricordando vagamente il rapporto tra Viska e Lauryn, contagiando l’umore di Kettleburn.  


«Ha già avuto a che fare con questa specie? So che si è trasferita da Ilvermorny.»  


La rosetta sistemò il mantello per coprirsi alla meglio dal venticello freddo che aveva incominciato a levarsi, declinando con il capo.  


«È vero che lo studio delle Creature Magiche è particolarmente curato visti gli stemmi delle casate ma è più cultura personale, ecco.»  


Il docente l’adocchiò in silenzio mentre giocherellava con il pelo del Demiguise, per nulla infastidito dalla cosa.  


«È interessata alla Magizoologia dunque?»  


Domandò curioso e la ragazza annuì interrompendo le interazioni con la creatura.  


«Mi piacerebbe viaggiare in tutto il mondo e scoprire ogni più piccola cosa sul loro conto, magari specializzarmi su di una precisa categoria, anche se non vorrei pormi dei limiti.»  


Kettleburn l’ascoltò fissando le torri di Hogwarts in lontananza, distendendo le labbra sottili.  


«Oppure salvare alcune specie che vengono ingiustamente braccate, come ha fatto lei.»  


Lo osservò raggiante spingendolo a sorridere di fronte a quei sogni genuini, sorretti dalla tipica energia che caratterizza l’età adolescenziale.  


Aprì la gabbietta del Demiguise incitandolo a rientrare, non prima di aver salutato un' ultima volta la Grifondoro con una goffa “stretta di mano”.  


«Avrò bisogno di qualche aiutino con lui. Se le fa piacere le concederei di assistermi per agevolare la sua socializzazione con le persone, è la prima volta che si lascia avvicinare da qualcuno.»  


La rosetta spalancò gli occhi incredula alla notizia, quello poteva essere il primissimo passo per la concretizzazione delle sue aspirazioni.  


«Certo che mi farebbe piacere, ci mancherebbe!»  


Strinse il libro al petto tentando di contenersi, dimenticandosi della piuma all’interno.  


«Le farò sapere alla prossima lezione quando presentarsi allora, le auguro una buona serata.»  


Accennò un inchino invitandola a recarsi dai compagni, allontanandosi da luogo per ultimare alcune faccende.  


Misia non stava più nella pelle, era felice che avesse percepito la sua passione e voglia d'imparare, per quanto insignificante potesse apparire quel gesto lei lo aveva ritenuto estremamente gratificante.  


Percorse i cortili con la mente del tutto altrove, spaziando tra le vaste possibilità che immaginava avrebbe avuto un giorno terminati gli studi.  


Appena mise piede nel castello accelerò il passo verso l'aula di pozioni, sperando di non aver fatto aspettare troppo il corvino o che non avesse improvvisamente cambiato idea disdicendo l'appuntamento.  


Fortunatamente così non fu, almeno per la seconda dato che Riddle se ne stava in piedi dietro ad una delle tante postazioni libere, impegnato a leggere alcune pagine di un libro.  


La Grifondoro entrò saltellando, sprizzante di gioia, ponendoglisi accanto con disinvoltura.  


«Mi sembrava di aver rimarcato a sufficienza l'importanza del tempo, signorina Lux.»  


Misia inclinò la bocca dispiaciuta, posando il libro del corso precedente sul banco.  


«Scusami...Mi ha trattenuta un po'.»  


Sbirciò l'interesse letterario del corvino, realizzando fosse il testo di pozioni che, ovviamente, lei aveva dimenticato.  


Il ragazzo alzò un angolo del labbro senza staccare lo sguardo dal libro.  


«Immagino faccia piacere essere elogiati in qualcosa ogni tanto.»  


Corrugò la fronte mordendosi la lingua per l’acidità della frase ricevuta.  


«Non è molto carino da parte tua.»  


Il Prefetto sfogliò una pagina per concentrarsi sulla successiva, mantenendo un' aria arrogante.  


«Nemmeno far attendere venti minuti chi le ha gentilmente offerto una mano.»  


Tirò indietro le maniche della divisa sbuffando con finto tono infastidito, correggendosi subito con un lieve sorriso sornione.  


«Mi dispiace, dico sul serio. Mi farò perdonare.»  


Riddle allora diresse le sue iridi verde brillante sulla rosetta che ancora lo fissava, inarcando un sopracciglio in attesa.  


«Ad esempio, ascoltando per filo e per segno tutto ciò che mi spiegherai?»  


Rispose innocentemente per allentare la tensione, peccato che l'ironia mal celata non giocò a suo favore.  


«Signorina Lux, dopo quanto accaduto ieri sera, gradirei evitasse simili atteggiamenti.»  


Il volto della Grifondoro si scurì al ricordo dell' evento diventando taciturna, cosa che non sfuggì al corvino approfittando del momento per recuperare dalla dispensa un calderone e gli ingredienti necessari.  


«Pozione della memoria?»  


Chiese Arthemisia riconoscendo le cerulee piume di Jobberknoll ed il ragazzo mosse il viso da un lato in un movimento quasi impercettibile.  


«Noto che quanto meno ha aperto il libro.»  


Arricciò il naso sghignazzando alla confessione che stava per ammettere.  


«Già, sarebbe stata utile averne un po' visto che ho scordato il mio testo nel dormitorio.»  


Accennò un sorriso imbarazzata dall’ espressione ulteriormente seccata del Prefetto, costretto a condividere con lei i suoi appunti.  


Tirò fuori anche il suo quadernino per prepararsi a scrivere eventuali annotazioni, senza però trovare la penna.  


Riddle attese che si sistemasse con una certa impazienza accendendo il fuoco sotto al calderone, tuttavia ci stava mettendo fin troppo.  


«Allora?»  


Domandò picchiettando con il piede il pavimento.  


Misia fece mente locale ricordando improvvisamente di averla inserita tra le pagine di Animali Fantastici, adocchiando la copertina sul tavolo ed intravedendo alcune macchie nere tra la carta.  


«Oh no, seriamente?»  


Il corvino diresse l’attenzione sull’ oggetto e desiderò non averlo fatto, una volta capito il motivo della sua esclamazione; la Grifondoro invece si portò le mani fra i capelli inquieta, incerta sul da farsi ma soprattutto sull'orribile risultato che già immaginava.  


Con dita tremolanti aprì lentamente il tomo nel punto in doveva esserci la piuma, ora sgualcita ed annerita per l’inchiostro uscito da essa, sporcandosi anch'ella nel rimuoverla.  


Inutile dire che persino le pagine adiacenti si erano imbrattate rendendone impossibile la lettura.  


Tirò indietro la testa sospirando, maledicendosi per la mancata accortezza.  


«Possiamo finirla qua.»  


Si voltò di scatto lanciandogli un' occhiata intimidatoria, mostrandogli le mani gocciolanti d’inchiostro proprio all' altezza della sua cravatta.  


La squadrò con indifferenza, certo che non avrebbe mai azzardato qualcosa di simile.  


«Ti ricordo che ho lavato per bene la tua amica, meno di ventiquattro ore fa.»  


Intuì i pensieri di Riddle ammiccando ed avvicinando pericolosamente le dita, ondeggiandole con fare spettrale.  


Il Prefetto si abbassò un poco su di lei sovrastandola in altezza.

Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di perdere quella piccola gara di supremazia, specchiandosi reciprocamente l'uno nelle pupille dell'altra.  


Sotto il peso di quello sguardo così intenso e magnetico Misia fu inizialmente tentata di concedergli la vittoria; poi le venne in mente un piccolo stratagemma per ribaltare la situazione a suo favore.  


Aggrottò la fronte, boccheggiando con grande ilarità, allontanandosi di poco e puntando diritta con l'indice.  


Riddle allora scosse il capo ed il fastidio fu sostituito da perplessità, sfiorandosi una guancia temendo di essersi perso qualcosa.  
  
Alla fragorosa risata di Arthemisia indietreggiò bruscamente.  


«Che diavolo ha fatto?»  


Chiese autoritario ma la Grifondoro si trattenne a stento davanti ad una smorfia così stizzita.  


«Direi che ho vinto questo round, Riddle.»  


Si coprì appena la bocca dimenticando per un istante l'inchiostro ancora presente, imbrattandosi con esso.  


«Grande Merlino, perché tutte a me?»  


Dal loro primo incontro, finalmente il corvino rilassò le labbra in un fievole sorriso, benché fosse chiaro l'intento irrisorio.  


«Chi la fa l’aspetti, signorina Lux.»  


La rosetta gli diede una delicata spallata assottigliando lo sguardo, approfittando del temporaneo clima spiritoso.

Riddle si irrigidì al contatto e Misia ipotizzò non dovesse essere abituato a quel tipo di approccio.  


Serrò la bocca concentrandosi sul principale problema di fronte.  


«Mi pulisco un attimo e sistemo tutto, giuro.»  


Lo guardò carica di speranza, congiungendo le mani in preghiera.  


«Ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto.»  


Incurvò entrambe le sopracciglia alla dichiarazione della ragazza, abbassando la fiamma del calderone per evitare che potesse bruciarsi.  


«Ne sono sicuro, e non solo in questo.»  


Continuò beffandosi di lei che decise di accogliere positivamente anche le sue frasi arroganti.  


Dopo tutto aveva l'occasione di poterlo studiare da vicino e, magari, apprendere qualcosa in più sul suo conto.  


«Quindi ti stai offrendo di supportare la mia causa persa?»  


Il Prefetto schioccò la lingua sistemando gli ingredienti in ordine di utilizzo.  


«Non ci sarebbe alcun vantaggio nel supportare una causa già persa.»  


Continuò atono mentre ella si diresse al lavabo, lavando via l'inchiostro dalle zone colpite.  
Scrollò le mani per asciugarle e ritornare al tavolo, ormai perfettamente pronto per incominciare a lavorare.

«Non è ciò che state tecnicamente facendo adesso, _caro Prefetto_?»  


Con una semplice mossa della bacchetta ed un “reparo”, libro e penna riassunsero le condizioni iniziali, ammiccando compiaciuta al giovane.  


«Sto solo svolgendo quanto richiesto dal professore, signorina Lux.»  


Posizionò i chicchi di caffè davanti a lei con mortaio e pestello, indicandole il compito da svolgere.  


Misia pestò di buona lena il contenuto, badando a non spargere in giro la polvere fine creatasi.  


«Quindi l’attuale compagnia non è di suo gradimento?»  


Bloccò le azioni della ragazza accantonando l'ingrediente in un angolo e passandole il guaranà, con cui ripetere il procedimento.  


«Le ho forse dato modo di pensare l'opposto?»  


Il tono apatico con cui le si rivolgeva non smise comunque di celare contorni altezzosi come se si stesse costantemente prendendo gioco di lei.  


La rosetta alzò le spalle terminando il compito ed attendendo il successivo, scrivendo nel frattempo le fasi completate.  


«Credo di aver intravisto del velato diletto sulle sue labbra mentre litigavo con l'inchiostro, _signor Riddle_.»  


Le sfilò dalle mani il succo ricavato dal frutto per versarlo nel calderone, invitandola a mescolare un paio di volte.  


«Spesso si vede ciò che si vuole, _signorina Lux_.»  


Sottolineò il cognome abbassando il tono di voce proprio come quest'ultima, continuando il movimento del mestolo ed aggiungendo la polvere di caffè lentamente.  


«Concordo ma perché dovrei volere questo?»  


Era stata più una domanda retorica diretta a se stessa, anche se il Prefetto non mancò di rispondere.  


«È quello che mi sono chiesto anch'io, analizzando la sua perseveranza.»  


Colse la frecciatina nascosta nella frase.  
Si stava indubbiamente riferendo ai continui approcci di conversazione ricercati dalla rosetta nei suoi confronti.

Inoltre, non le sfuggì la nota di sdegno con cui aveva ben caricato la frase.  


Tenne il capo chino, tagliando la radice di Ginseng intanto che il composto iniziava a bollire.  


«Ammetto di aver provato a fare amicizia durante l'arrivo ad Hogwarts, dopo quella conversazione però mi sei sembrato particolare.»  


Riddle inserì anche il ginseng osservandola prendere altri appunti aspettandosi un seguito, finché la Grifondoro captò il significato del suo esame silenzioso.  


«Beh, mi è capitato spesso di incontrare persone con idee diverse dalle mie ma non espresse come fai tu.»  


Spellò le piume di Jobberknoll, sciogliendosi poi i capelli per raccoglierli nuovamente.  
Grazie a Viska il suo chignon doveva aver assunto le sembianze di un nido.

«Hai un modo molto diverso dal mio di vedere le cose ed ostenti sicurezza nelle tue idee, così come l'atteggiamento perfettamente composto che alle volte ti sfugge.»  


Il Serpeverde terminò la pozione con l'ultimo ingrediente, Misia invece appoggiò le mani sul tavolo ammirando l'eleganza con cui curava ogni piccolo gesto, dalla rotazione del polso al tenue sollevamento ripetuto del petto, pacato ed irremovibile.  


«Secondo lei, dunque, starei fingendo?»  


Ebbe l'aria di essere una minaccia, soprattutto quando interruppe l'inerzia del suo lavoro puramente meccanico, lanciandole una fugace occhiata.  


«Credo tu abbia desiderato infilarmi la testa nel calderone bollente per almeno tre volte ma, sei un Prefetto, _aiutare gli studenti in difficoltà è il tuo compito_.»  


Rispose sorridendo a denti stretti sporgendosi un poco verso il ragazzo.  


«Senz'altro sei sempre stato sincero nel denigrarmi, trovo esilarante il connubio che applichi: freddezza glaciale e fini offese pungenti.»  


Strizzò l’occhio affabilmente mantenendo l’attenzione viva su di lui, non seppe però interpretare il piglio assunto dal suo viso.  


«Penso che tu sia interessante, Riddle, nella tua diversità.»  


Sperò di ottenere una qualche reazione, positiva o negativa che fosse, persino neutrale.  


Quella era stata la prima e vera conversazione che erano riusciti a scambiare, almeno per lei che non distolse le incuriosite iridi azzurrine per un singolo istante.  


«Mio malgrado, devo farle presente che l'interesse non è affatto reciproco.»  


Spense il fuoco ancora acceso, costretto a girarsi quando la udì ridere a crepapelle, scusandosi tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.  


«Inizio a capire perché sembra trovarsi con la signorina Quiverbat.»  


Sentenziò mostrandole il risultato della pozione, cosicché potesse liberare la postazione.  


«Immagino di sì, anche se ho promesso a Falloak di non dargli troppe grane.»  


Il corvino si recò alla dispensa con gli ingredienti avanzati per riporli al loro posto, Misia invece si occupò di lavare il calderone e gli strumenti utilizzati; si bloccò improvvisamente apparendo pensierosa, portandosi l'indice alla bocca.  


«A proposito, come mai non hai detto nulla sulla caraffa? »  


Chiuse gli sportelli in vetro assicurandosi che fosse tutto a posto, indugiando davanti ad essi e stringendo le mani dietro la schiena.  


«Chi le da la certezza che non lo abbia fatto?»  


La Grifondoro rispose con un basso “Oh”, terminando di asciugare il mestolo e rimettendo gli oggetti sul banco che avevano sfruttato.  


«Sono sicuro che il Caposcuola vorrà discuterne con lei, signorina Lux.»

  
Sbuffò sconcertata alla notizia.  


Per l'intera giornata non aveva fatto altro che evitarlo così da non doversi addentrare in personali spiegazioni al suo gesto, consapevole che non avrebbe funzionato in eterno.  


«Avrei preferito mi togliessi cinquanta punti.»  


Riddle incurvò un sopracciglio, sembrando considerare la proposta della ragazza che, subito, avanzò con lo scopo di impedire ulteriori valutazioni.  


«Dovrò già subire una fantastica strigliata dal Caposcuola, non c'è bisogno di infierire ulteriormente, grazie.»  


Sollevò il mento sbeffeggiandola dalla sua altezza.  


«Non sono convinto abbia compreso la gravità della cosa, signorina Lux.»  


Sebbene durante la cena non fosse affatto parso dispiaciuto o disturbato, in verità, dalla docciata d’acqua gelida che Cutter si era guadagnata, i suoi occhi ora dicevano tutt'altro.  


Oltretutto, se per la rosetta le loro scaltre provocazioni erano diventate una quasi “piacevole” fonte d'intrattenimento, tale cosa non poteva essere detta per lui.  


Riuscire ad interpretare quei silenzi, quelle occhiate ed asserzioni era assai complicato.

Ed il margine d'errore elevato.  


Tralasciando poche eccezioni involontarie, il Prefetto non aveva mai lasciato trapelare ciò che realmente pensasse o provasse a parte il fastidio e la noia.  


Un perenne fastidio.  


«Come io invece sono convinta non abbia la minima voglia di assumersi la responsabilità di spiacevoli incidenti durante pozioni, signor Riddle?»  


Si scrutarono profondamente nelle rispettive iridi chiare.

Quelle del corvino le intimarono la resa invitandola a compiere un passo indietro, glaciali come le sue risposte nonostante il colore caldo e brillante.  


Misia, ovviamente, per dispetto ne fece uno in avanti.  


«Questa giornata mi ha messo un certo appetito, credo che andrò a riempirmi lo stomaco prima che possa sopraggiungere Falloak.»  


Inclinò il capo lungo la spalla, ghignando dal basso consapevole che non avrebbe replicato.  


La conversazione era finita.  


Recuperò libro, quaderno e penna saltellando allegra in direzione della porta.  


«Ah!»

  


Fermò l'andamento restando voltata di spalle.  


«Ti ringrazio per il tempo speso e per la chiacchierata.»  


Immaginò che anche lui le stesse dando la schiena e sorrise.  


«Sono sicura saremo in disaccordo ma…L'ho trovata interessante proprio come lei, _signor Riddle_.»  


Strinse i libri al petto accingendosi ad uscire.  


«Spero che presto riesca ad abbandonare tutta questa formalità, buona serata.»  


Scomparve dalla stanza senza più trattenersi, predisponendosi mentalmente ad affrontare Alan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_< > <> <>  
  
**Note:** Buona sera cari/e lettori/lettrici, prima di tutto ci tengo a ringraziarvi per essere arrivati fin qui, consapevole che i primi capitoli siano stati molto introduttivi.   
Spero vi siano piaciuti nonostante tutto!  
Credo ci vorrà un po' più di tempo per il sesto capitolo, non trovandomi a casa e dovendo riflettere bene sul tutto, in più usare l'editor dal telefono è una vera sfida ^^".  
conto comunque di riuscire ad averlo pronto già per settimana prossima.  
  
Se doveste avere qualche domanda non esitate a chiedere, anche consigli e quant'altro son sempre ben accetti (critiche comprese, I swear).  
  
Grazie ancora per il vostro tempo, Lucy_  
  
  



	6. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon pomeriggio a tutti!  
> Mi scuso per il ritardo, avevo previsto di riuscire a terminare il capitolo entro venerdì scorso ma è stato più complicato di quanto avessi immaginato trovare un attimo di pace.  
> Ad ogni modo, spero che il sesto vi soddisfi facendovi dimenticare l'attesa ^^".
> 
> Vorrei ringraziare anche SkySamuelle per aver recensito lo scorso capitolo, non hai idea di quanto mi abbia fatto piacere!  
> Mi ha dato lo sprint giusto per tirare avanti come un treno e te ne sono grata!
> 
> Vi lascio alla storia adesso, grazie per chiunque sia ancora qui, vi auguro un buon weekend ^^.
> 
> Lucy.

Aveva perso il conto dei continui tacchettii di Alan sul tavolo, mentre la scrutava con cipiglio severo.

Raggiunta la Sala Grande le aveva subito fatto cenno di sedersi accanto, consapevole di ciò che l’avrebbe attesa.

Tuttavia era rimasto quasi dieci minuti a osservarla in silenzio.

Misia aveva cercato di far finta di niente concentrandosi sul cibo dinanzi ma quel mutismo volontario era diventato assai snervante, finché non riuscì più a reggerlo.

«Okay, so di essere stata molto infantile con quel gesto e che non sei per nulla contento ma-»

Girò il capo verso il rossiccio posando la forchetta e bloccandogli la mano imperterrita a causare quel suono molesto.

«Potresti almeno dare un attimo di pace alle mie orecchie?»

Il Caposcuola sbuffò pettinandosi nervosamente i riccioli sulla fronte.

«Misia, sei appena arrivata e ti avevo chiesto di non fare nulla di avventato.»

La rosetta si appoggiò distratta lungo la tavolata socchiudendo le palpebre.

«Tecnicamente le ho solo dato una mano ad abbassare la pressione.»

Alan la guardò di sbieco cercando di capire se stesse davvero dando peso alla questione.

Era più che evidente che così non fosse.

«Ascolta, so come sono andare le cose, Riddle e Cromwell mi hanno informato che sia stata effettivamente lei a cominciare.»

La Grifondoro si ridestò dalla posizione, improvvisamente interessata al discorso del ragazzo.

«Ti avevo avvisato di tenerti alla larga dai Serpeverde proprio perché-»

Fu interrotto dalla domanda secca e curiosa della rosetta.

«Riddle ha confermato contro la sua stessa casata?»

Il Caposcuola restò un attimo interdetto, notando come le iridi chiare di Arthemisia avessero incominciato a brillare di acceso interesse.

«Misia, non è questo il punto, non capisci il problema.»

Lei spalancò lo sguardo alzando lievemente la voce.

«Allora spiegamelo Alan perché si, non capisco.»

Avanzò le mani con una certa esasperazione.

«Non capisco perché non possa avere interazioni con dei Serpeverde, perché tutto questo astio nei loro confronti? Lo ritengo così ingiustificato, non è in base ad una stupida casata che si dovrebbero definire le persone!»

Il rosso parve stizzito dalle sue parole, indietreggiando con il petto.

«Ingiustificato? Lux, la maggior parte di loro proviene da famiglie che ripudiano quelle come te, hanno pregiudizi senza fondamenti e Cutter dovrebbe esserne stato un esempio lampante!»

Benché i toni fossero nuovamente accesi, erano riusciti comunque a non farsi inquadrare dagli altri studenti.

Misia si mordicchiò il labbro sbattendo le mani sulle ginocchia, guardandolo incredula.

«Cutter sarà così per motivi che non necessariamente sono attribuibili alla sua casata. Pregiudizi? Fino ad ora le uniche ragazze di Grifondoro che hanno osato rivolgermi la parola sono state due e visibilmente con pregiudizio.»

Diresse il viso verso il basso come a riflettere su quanto aveva appena detto.

«Tu sei il primo che ha provato a intrattenere una conversazione con me e te ne sono grata, ma non posso accettare simili stigmatizzazioni, proprio per ciò che sono.»

Il rosso rilassò leggermente la mascella, consapevole che non avesse tutti i torti.

«Esistono maghi e babbani con ideali sbagliati che scindono dalla loro appartenenza sociale, non è continuando a farsi la guerra che si può trovare un punto d’intesa.»

Rialzò il mento, stupita nell’incontrare un tenue sorriso sulla bocca del ragazzo.

«Sei davvero pura di cuore, Misia. Non si direbbe vista la rabbia che hai scatenato in Cutter.»

Anche lei tornò a rilassarsi, accennando la medesima espressione.

«Giacché ti piacciono tanto le casate, il leone non dovrebbe essere simbolo di forza e protezione verso chi subisce ingiustizie?»

Ribatté con saccenteria.

«E il serpente non dovrebbe essere il simbolo del male?»

Misia arricciò il naso reggendosi la testa sul braccio appoggiato a tavolo.

«Se Richie ti sentisse, ti morderebbe con piacere e sarebbe la prima volta.»

Alan ridacchiò ma la compagna si fece più seria.

«Il serpente è simbolo di tante cose, per la maggior parte addirittura positive in realtà, sta tutto in come scegli di interpretarlo.»

Si sporse un poco con sottile malizia, inclinando la testa di lato.

«Altrimenti il leone sarebbe solo un arrogante despota ingordo, senza alcun senso della misura.»

Terminò alzando repentinamente le sopracciglia, per poi tornare nella posizione iniziale.

Il rossiccio la osservò in silenzio, incuriosito da quel modo di fare, ma doveva riportare il fulcro di tutto sulla vera motivazione per cui aveva richiesto la sua presenza.

«Beh, ora quest’ _arrogante despota_ dovrà informarla di ulteriori sgradevoli notizie.»

Riprese scherzando sulla definizione precedente.

«Come punizione per le azioni di ieri sera, dovrai riordinare i nuovi arrivi in biblioteca questo weekend, sono convinto che farai un ottimo lavoro.»

La rosetta balbettò un paio di volte prima di inspirare a fondo, roteando gli occhi e accettando la resa.

Sapeva che non se la sarebbe potuta cavare con una piccola strigliata.

Per quanto fosse rimasta colpita ed estasiata dalla magnificenza della biblioteca di Hogwarts, l'idea di dover sistemare pile e pile di libri, in uno spazio così immenso, di certo non l'allettava.

Alan sghignazzò, in procinto di ricominciare a mangiare, non prima di aver ricevuto una piccola gomitata di pieno disappunto da Arthemisia che, tuttavia, non fece altro che alimentare le sue risate.

**Il** giovedì di quella settimana, aveva atteso con impazienza l'ora di pozioni con cui avrebbe anche concluso la sequenza odierna di lezioni.

Aveva preso quanti più appunti possibili durante la prima ripetizione in merito, scrivendo passo passo ogni fase svolta dal Prefetto di Serpeverde.

Si sentiva pronta a mettere in atto le conoscenze apprese, confidando soprattutto nel non dover tempestare di domande il povero Abraxas.

Arrivata in aula, puntò subito alla postazione d’appartenenza.

Non le sfuggì la chioma bionda del ragazzo, pigramente ricurvo su di essa come se avesse dormito poco.

A conferma di ciò, Misia intravide due profonde occhiaie violacee quando si girò nella sua direzione avvertendone la presenza.

«Immagino non siano dovute a un'intensa nottata di studio.»

Analizzò poggiando libri e quaderno, uno scocciato brontolio sfuggì al giovane cercando di rendersi più presentabile con scarsi risultati.

«È tutto okay?»

Domandò incurante della stanchezza dipinta ovunque sul volto del Serpeverde.

«Ti sembro okay?»

Tirò indietro la testa raccogliendo i ciuffi chiari in un piccolo codino, massaggiandosi subito dopo le tempie con aria nervosa.

«Cutter ha passato l'intera nottata a maledirti, per quanto poco m’importi, la questione cambia se devo essere indirettamente coinvolto.»

La rosetta aggrottò la fronte senza però nascondere un sorrisetto divertito.

«Mi lusinga sapere ci stia mettendo tanto impegno per farmela pagare.»

Abraxas mugugnò ancora, sbirciando distratto la figura della rosetta prima di aprire il libro al nuovo capitolo.

«Sei masochista, Lux?»

Preparò testo e quaderno, pronta per la lezione, posando le mani sul banco in attesa.

«Certo, attirare catastrofi sulla mia persona è ciò che più mi aggrada.»

Il Serpeverde era così assonnato che non colse subito la battuta della ragazza, prendendola quasi sul serio sul momento.

«Ti sarei grato se potessi limitarle a te stessa.»

Commentò sarcastico, a cui ella rispose con una sottile risata.

Il professore fece il suo ingresso richiamando subito l'attenzione degli alunni, agitando ripetutamente le braccia.

«Bene ragazzi, spero che abbiate seguito il mio consiglio leggendo il capitolo designato per oggi. Come si dice, chi ben comincia è a metà dell’opera!»

Notevolmente di buon umore, forse anche troppo per essere l'ultima ora ma almeno sapeva ravvivare gli animi spenti degli studenti.

«Per chi ha avuto cura di informarsi, oggi prepareremo la pozione della memoria, molto utile per alcuni di voi immagino.»

La Grifondoro si sentì chiamata in causa rammentando gli avvenimenti precedenti, le venne spontaneo adocchiare il corvino che parve avere lo stesso pensiero.

Sollevò il quaderno ondeggiandolo piano e il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio lasciando intendere che sarebbe stato meglio per lei far valere le sue prime due ore spese.

Lumacorno spiegò il funzionamento del preparato e le diverse procedure da eseguire, fu un comodo ripasso per lei che nel frattempo teneva sott'occhio quanto scritto assicurandosi di non essersi persa niente.

Quando diede il via, si munì dell’occorrente e di una buona dose di coraggio.

Se ci era riuscita con l'aiuto di Riddle, poteva benissimo ripetere il tutto senza grossi intoppi.

Si convinse più volte mentre passava da una fase all'altra, dando maggiore importanza alle direttive riportate sulla carta grazie al Prefetto che al testo di Pozioni.

«Sono gli appunti di Riddle quelli?»

Chiese improvvisamente Abraxas allungando il collo verso di essi.

«In un certo senso, ho annotato il più possibile.»

Il Serpeverde annuì piuttosto interessato e la rosetta allora dispose il quadernino al centro per concedergli una migliore lettura.

«Se vuoi, puoi usarli anche tu.»

Lui abbozzò un'aria arrogante tornando al suo calderone.

«Non ne ho bisogno, inoltre non sono convinto di potermi fidare.»

Misia alzò le spalle con indifferenza, pestando i chicchi di caffè.

«Lo lascio qui, nel caso cambiassi opinione.»

Sogghignò non appena lo vide protrarsi vagamente per non farsi notare, troppo altezzoso per accettare verbalmente la proposta.

Ripensando alle parole di Alan, dovette concedergli una certa ragione riguardo alla superbia che i Serpeverde tendevano a ostentare.

Certo, poteva basarsi solo su un numero veramente ristretto di esempi, oltretutto Abraxas, rispetto a Riddle, aveva comunque mostrato dei modi differenti.

Non era mai stato formale nonostante l'atteggiamento quasi nobiliare che emanava, tutt'al più si era rivelato anche abbastanza facile da approcciare.

«Tu e Mira vi conoscete da tanto?»

Era già a metà dell'opera quando alluse agli scambi che la Tassorosso e il Serpeverde avevano spesso, con mal celata confidenza.

Quest'ultimo rimase in silenzio, probabilmente valutando se accettare la conversazione o meno.

«Dal primo anno, siamo finiti nello stesso scompartimento durante il viaggio di andata. Hai finito con la bilancia?»

In risposta gli passò direttamente l'oggetto richiesto, non le restava che attendere qualche minuto per poi ultimare la pozione con gli ultimi passaggi.

«Sembrate piuttosto vicini in effetti.»

Il biondo si girò di scatto, boccheggiando come se avesse appena schivato un bolide per il rotto della cuffia.

«Non farti strane idee, Lux.»

La Grifondoro si morse il labbro trattenendo qualche risata di troppo. Le restava solo un ingrediente da aggiungere.

«Ora che me lo hai sottolineato, non potrò farne a meno.»

Abraxas sospirò, aggiungendo come lei la piuma di Jobberknoll e terminando così il compito.

Misia diede un colpetto sul calderone con la bacchetta come aveva visto fare da Riddle, lasciando che si formasse un accenno di fumo.

Il risultato non fu affatto male, sicuramente non perfetto ma nemmeno un disastro.

Come per la volta scorsa, Lumacorno passò tra i vari tavoli analizzando i preparati.

Si complimentò con i suoi due studenti migliori posando una mano sulla spalla del Prefetto di Serpeverde, gongolando allegramente, poi si diresse verso Abraxas e Arthemisia.

Strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso quando constatò che era riuscita a preparare correttamente la pozione.

«I miei complimenti signorina Lux, questo è decisamente un compito ben eseguito!»

La Grifondoro sorrise compiaciuta, ringraziandolo e dirigendo una fugace occhiata verso il corvino che ricambiò alzando leggermente il mento.

«Ammetto che avesse ragione sulla bravura di Riddle, professore.»

Disse tornando a guardare il docente.

Alla confessione di ciò Lumacorno annuì ancor più soddisfatto, accarezzandosi il panciotto.

«Immaginavo ci fosse lo zampino del mio Tom, come le ho già assicurato sono certo che grazie a lui colmerà tutte le sue lacune in tempo per gli esami!»

Si allontanò per concludere il giro mentre gli studenti esaminati cominciarono a ripulire le postazioni.

«A quanto pare dovrò seriamente offrire una burrobirra a Riddle.»

Commentò Abraxas dal nulla lasciando che la magia facesse il lavoro al posto suo, quasi scandalizzato dalla Grifondoro che invece lo stava eseguendo di tasca propria.

«Devo scusarmi per le perdite arrecate al tuo portafogli?»

Il biondino sollevò il mento distendendo le labbra.

«Spiritosa.»

Si offrì tuttavia di mettere a posto anche il calderone della ragazza in segno di cavalleria e lei ricambiò occupandosi delle boccette in vetro, da riporre nella dispensa.

Facendo spazio tra i vari contenitori, una mano s’insinuò vicino alla sua reggendo una provetta, inserendola insieme con le altre.

Alla sua sinistra si trovò affiancata dal Prefetto, posando l'uno lo sguardo sull'altra.

Misia accennò un sorriso contornato da lieve spavalderia.

«Come promesso, non le ho fatto fare alcuna brutta figura, signor Riddle.»

Il corvino indossò la tipica espressione altezzosa chiudendo lo sportello in vetro non appena anche lei ebbe sistemato gli oggetti presi in prestito.

«È la dimostrazione che un buon insegnante alle volte possa fare miracoli, immagino.»

La rosetta schioccò la lingua divertita dal suo continuo auto lodarsi, alzando un angolo delle labbra e chinandosi un poco in avanti.

«Senza uno studente attento, un buon insegnante è sprecato.»

La squadrò con arroganza portando le mani dietro la schiena ed il petto in avanti.

«Vista la sua disattenzione costante nelle banalità, non credo le stia bene pavoneggiarsi signorina Lux.»

Lei sghignazzò sommessamente, scostando una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.

«Effettivamente si addice molto di più a lei.»

Riddle si fece improvvisamente serio e composto e Arthemisia decise di fare retromarcia allontanandosi per recuperare i testi.

Abraxas non aveva ancora abbandonato l'aula ma aveva radunato i libri sotto braccio.

«Se vedi Cromwell, potresti consegnarle questo?»

Le diede un piccolo fascicolo rilegato in pelle, la cui prima pagina mostrava chiaramente argomenti di Erbologia.

«Quindi questo sarebbe il tuo punto debole?»

Lo aggiunse alle sue cose rapidamente sentendolo inspirare piano.

«Non si può eccellere in tutte le materie.»

Commentò, sospirando quando il corvino gli passò davanti per uscire dalla stanza.

«Anche se c’è chi ci riesce.»

Seguì il suo sguardo captando a chi fosse rivolta quella considerazione, restando in silenzio.

Abraxas le rivolse un ultimo rapido cenno per poi congedarsi con gli altri.

«Beh, alla prossima allora. Continua così a lezione e non sentirò il bisogno di collaborare con Cutter nella sua vendetta.»

La rosetta sorrise, alzando gli occhi al cielo e salutandolo.

Al ricordo della presenza della ragazza in quello stesso luogo, si affrettò fuori per evitare nuovi disguidi sperando di non essere vista.

Prima o poi sarebbe stata sicuramente messa in ridicolo, anche se una piccola parte di lei confidava ancora avrebbe lasciato correre, dopo tutto aveva già ricevuto una punizione.

Arthemisia sapeva bene di aver involontariamente dato il via a quella che poteva tranquillamente diventare una serie di sconvenevoli botta e risposta.

Accantonò le preoccupazioni per concentrarsi sul tragitto ma, appena mise un piede nella Sala Grande, fu fermata da una delicata mano sulla spalla che la costrinse a voltarsi.

Sussultò non aspettandosi il contatto ed essendo stata colta alla sprovvista, incontrando l'espressione stranita di Lauryn.

«Di solito è Viska a ottenere queste razioni.»

L'espressione affabile e quieta della castana tranquillizzò subito la rosetta che sciolse la tensione davanti alla presenza amica, venendo prontamente assecondata dal successivo arrivo di Quiverbat.

«La mia cattiva reputazione sta già contaminando la tua aura elegante Ryn, brutto segno.»

Si appoggiò a Bloodlock a peso morto, non scostandosi nemmeno dopo la decisa gomitata della compagna che causò solo le risate della ramata.

«Di questo passo, temo proprio sarò io a rubartela Viska.»

Ironizzò la Grifondoro procedendo in direzione dei Tassorosso, seguita dalle due ragazze.

Puntò Mira, lontana dal resto degli studenti, che scribacchiava qualcosa su uno dei tanti testi scolastici sparsi sulla tavolata.

Si sedette davanti interrompendo la concentrazione della bruna che sollevò il capo sbuffando, per poi quasi sbatterci la fronte con esasperazione.

«Non è passata neanche una settimana e sono già indietro in Aritmanzia.»

Bofonchiò da quella posizione e Misia le picchiettò il gomito tentando di smuoverla.

«Vorrei poterti aiutare ma non ho scelto il corso proprio per questo.»

La Tassorosso sbuffò sfregando pigramente il mento sul legno fino a incontrare i loro volti sconcertati.

Lauryn occupò il posto vicino alla Grifondoro congiungendo le mani pensierosa.

«Non puoi farti dare una mano da Abraxas? So che prende voti abbastanza alti.»

Consigliò, accarezzando distrattamente le dita della ramata che si erano delicatamente sistemate tra clavicola e spalla, sorreggendosi.

Mira batté una seconda volta la fronte sul tavolo, anche se con meno irruenza.

«Sta avendo problemi con Erbologia come al solito, non voglio tartassarlo così presto.»

Rammentando la discussione con il Serpeverde allungò il quaderno da lui ricevuto fino a intrometterlo nel suo campo visivo, ridestandola da quell'attimo di resa.

«Mi ha chiesto di riportartelo.»

La Brunetta rilassò lo sguardo sfogliandolo superficialmente.

«Almeno uno dei due è stato più produttivo.»

Sentenziò accantonandolo tra gli altri libri.

Viska s’intromise sporgendosi sul bancone con decisione, fissandole con cipiglio severo.

«Abbiamo un paio d’ore prima di cena, un bel giro tra i cortili di Hogwarts potrà solo che metterti di buon umore, Cromwell.»

Propose ammiccando e Lauryn alzò un sopracciglio.

«Viska Quiverbat, compagna di studi per eccellenza.»

La ramata le diede un buffetto sul braccio in risposta.

Sia Mira che Arthemisia si ritennero d'accordo con lei, stare lì a rimuginare non avrebbe portato a nulla con l'umore spento della brunetta.

Così si salutarono per andare a lasciare i libri nelle rispettive stanze, concordandosi appuntamento davanti al cancello della scuola.

Giunta nel dormitorio dei Grifondoro si affrettò a sistemarsi, quando le cadde inevitabilmente l'occhio sulla teca di Richie che aveva iniziato a strisciare verso l’estremità più alta del vetro.

«Vorresti venire con me?»

Il serpente incurvò il corpo all'indietro tenendo il muso sollevato in attesa.

Le scappò una risatina, sembrava non ammettere alcuna replica negativa.

Del resto a Ilvermorny era abituato a seguirla in pratica ovunque, non si era ancora abituato a quel nuovo stile di vita.

«E va bene, ti presenterò Viska e Lauryn allora!»

Aprì il coperchio, tirandolo fuori e collocandolo come la volta precedente sotto il mantello, per poi raggiungere le altre ragazze.

Fu l'ultima ad arrivare al luogo designato, Viska finse di leggere l'ora sul polso scherzando sulla puntualità e incamminandosi all'esterno.

Percorsero la strada che normalmente portava anche a Cura Delle Creature Magiche, fino alle sponde del Lago Nero per riposare.

Mira si rinfrescò il viso con l'acqua fresca del lago, inspirando a pieni polmoni.

«Tra la primavera e l’estate potremo finalmente farci il bagno.»

Disse allegrasedendosi sul terriccio poco distante dall'acqua, facendo attenzione a non sporcarsi.

Si disposero in cerchio, Viska rannicchiò le ginocchia al petto poggiandoci il mento, le sue sfere chiare e azzurrine scintillarono al sopraggiungere del tramonto.

«Oh sì, è sempre un piacere rischiare di essere divorata dal Kraken.»

Misia boccheggiò mentre le altre risero al commento della ramata.

Aveva sentito della presenza dei Maridi e Avvincini in quel lago, ovviamente anche del presunto calamaro gigante ma credeva che quella fosse solo una diceria.

«Esiste veramente un Kraken nel Lago Nero?»

Lauryn sorrise dinnanzi alla sorpresa della rosetta, più che spaventata contornata da gran entusiasmo.

Aveva di sicuro intuito l’interesse della ragazza verso le creature magiche, infondo persino Kettleburn era rimasto colpito dalla sua esibizione durante il corso.

Poteva immedesimarsi in quella passione, come lei l'aveva per il violino.

«Certo, Abraxas mi ha raccontato che ogni tanto passa davanti alle finestre dei loro dormitori, il primo anno l’ha passato totalmente insonne per questo.»

Confessò la Tassorosso causando mormorii interessati da parte di tutte.

«Abraxas Malfoy spaventato dal caro vecchio Kraken di Hogwarts, questa si che è bella.»

Aggiunse Lauryn incrociando le braccia, spalleggiata dalla ramata.

«Un ottimo scoop direi.»

Mira strappò un filo d'erba avvolgendoselo tra le dita, guardando le Corvonero di sottecchi.

«Si beh, non fatevelo scappare. Mi ucciderebbe.»

Risero di gusto all'ideadel ragazzo stizzito, e altri aneddoti sugli anni trascorsi accompagnarono la conversazione.

Viska raccontò di quando aveva inserito del muco di Vermicoli nelle bevande durante il ballo natalizio del terzo anno, oppure della volta in cui aveva liberato tre esemplari di Knarl nelle cucine causando il fini mondo.

«Quella è stata veramente grave, Viska. Hai rischiato di essere sospesa!»

La riprese la castana con serietà, anche se i risultati ottenuti furono tutt'altro che seri.

«Può darsi ma il professor Kettleburn ha segretamente apprezzato lo scherzo.»

Lauryn sbuffò al cielo esasperata mente la Tassorosso prese parola.

«Oh! Quando hai nascosto i vestiti di Cutter in giro per la scuola, quello è stato stupendo!»

Misia non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie.

La Corvonero finse degli inchini incitandole all'applauso da cui non si astennero per darle corda.

«Aveva bisogno di una lezione, nessuno può giudicare le mie origini.»

Seppur incuriosita dal movente che doveva aver scatenato l'ira di Viska, la vera domanda per Arthemisia fu come fosse riuscita a intrufolarsi nel dormitorio di un'altra casata, essendo consapevole della segretezza della parola d'ordine e del conseguente divieto di accedervi.

«Non è così complicato se sai a chi rivolgerti e trovi qualche collaboratore cui non va particolarmente a genio la tua vittima.»

Rispose maliziosa scrollandosi le spalle.

Persino Lauryn l'aveva aiutata nell’impresa, dovevano essersi divertite parecchio.

«Sei sulla buona strada Misia, non scorderà facilmente la figura che le hai fatto fare il primo giorno. E nemmeno io.»

Aggiunse intenzionata a complimentarsi della vicenda, tuttavia la Grifondoro avrebbe preferito scampare la punizione datagli dal Caposcuola.

«Passare il weekend a riordinare gli scaffali di quell’immensa biblioteca sarà estenuante.»

Abbassò il capo adagiandolo su una mano sconcertata.

«Lo hai fatto per una buona causa, Arthemisia Lux. Ti ho difeso a spada tratta con Alan, sappilo.»

Distese le labbra in un tenue e sincero sorriso all’amica, ma ancora non troppo convinta di voler spendere il primo weekend a Hogwarts in quel modo.

Lauryn le accalappiò la manica del mantello costringendo su di sé l'attenzione, un sottile sibilato seguito al gesto facendola ritrarre confusa.

«Giusto, era così silenzioso che me ne ero quasi dimenticata!»

Il musetto di Richie uscì allo scoperto dal suo nascondiglio, lasciando le ragazze di stucco.

«Mira ha già avuto il piacere.»

Allargò il mantello permettendogli di strisciare fuori lungo le gambe conserte, fermandosi pacificamente tra di esse.

«Lui è Richie, il mio inseparabile compagno dal primo anno di Ilvermorny.»

Il rettile ondeggiò il muso sulle due Corvonero con un certo interesse, poi verso Mira che lo salutò amichevolmente e, come a voler rispondere, mostrò appena appena la lingua.

«Lo scovai per caso nell’aula di Erbologia, ho provato a liberarlo ma non faceva altro che seguirmi ovunque. Era piccolissimo.»

L'amore per la sua creatura era leggibile ovunque sul volto della rosetta, intenta ad accarezzarne con delicatezza la pelle squamosa.

Se Viska era parsa piacevolmente contenta della nuova aggiunta al gruppo, lo stesso non si poté dire per la titubante Lauryn.

«Sei a disagio, Ryn?»

Le chiese la compagna stuzzicandola e la castana corrugò la fronte indispettita.

«Certo che no!»

Agitò le braccia per sottolineare la frase ma quando riposizionò lo sguardo sul serpente balbettò timidamente.

«Forse un pochino.»

Ammise indirizzando le dolci iridi castane da tutt'altra parte.

«È molto tranquillo Lauryn, non preoccuparti.»

Le rispose in tono affettuoso nel tentativo di calmarla, sorretta con prontezza da Mira.

«Posso assicurartelo io l'ho persino accarezzato!»

La Corvonero osservò i piccoli occhi tondi e scuri di Richie, avanzando incerta le dita.

Quando fu a pochi centimetri dal serpente, Viska si aggrappò con forza alle sue spalle facendola saltare dallo spavento.

«Mannaggia a te Quiverbat!»

La ramata rise a crepapelle e fu spinta all'indietro sull'erba dalla ragazza, assai irritata dal suo atteggiamento infantile.

Quest’ultima si girò in direzione della Grifondoro con un certo dispiacere.

«Magari la prossima volta, che ne dici?»

Annuì giocherellando nel frattempo con Richie, Viska invece si sollevò da terra interrompendo la scarica di risate avute fino a quell'istante.

«Per come ne parlavano le tue compagne di stanza, mi aspettavo un pitone.»

La rosetta arricciò il naso negando lievemente con la testa.

«Non avrei potuto tenerlo con me se fosse stato un pitone.»

Mira protese il braccio chiedendole il permesso di provare a tenerlo almeno un po'.

Acconsentì di buon grado sistemandolo tra le sue gambe, sorridendo teneramente a quella scena.

La brunetta imitò le azioni di Arthemisia con estrema delicatezza, quasi temendo di fargli del male; Richie apprezzò le attenzioni della presunta nuova amica arrotolandosi sul grembo.

«A proposito Misia, com’è Ilvermorny?»

Domandò Lauryn ridestandola dal quadretto sereno.

Puntarono tutte e tre l’interesse su di lei, rendendosi conto di non essere preparata ad una simile richiesta.

Era troppo presto per dire tutto.

Si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio con loro ma credette che non fosse il momento più adatto per trattare certi argomenti, così si limitò alle informazioni basilari.

«Nulla a che vedere con le dimensioni di Hogwarts o la sua antichità ovviamente, però so che prima di diventare un castello era una semplice casa in granito. È molto luminosa e immersa nel verde, le Creature Magiche lì sono all'ordine del giorno.»

Fece una breve pausa inspirando.

«Al posto di un cappello parlante, per lo smistamento ogni studente deve collocarsi sul simbolo del nodo gordiano. Ci sono quattro intagli che raffigurano le casate: il Serpecorno per gli studiosi, il Wampus per i guerrieri, il Magicospino per i guaritori e il Tuono Alato per gli avventurieri.»

La ascoltarono in silenzio con viva curiosità, solo i sibili di Richie erano udibili ogni tanto.

«Si dice che anche rappresentino rispettivamente la mente, il corpo, il cuore e l’anima. A volte capita di essere scelti da più di una casata e allora è l'alunno stesso a decidere. Inoltre la bacchetta viene consegnata subito dopo questa cerimonia, non è concesso portarla a casa fino al diciassettesimo anno d'età.»

Rimasero sconvolte alla notizia, forse anche troppo.

Viska scattò in piedi esterrefatta, per loro il pensiero di non poter tenere la propria bacchetta sempre a portata di mano doveva essere un vero shock.

«Tecnicamente la magia non può essere usata al di fuori del suolo scolastico fino ad allora, un senso lo ha.»

Rifletté la castana comunque in disaccordo con la regola.

«Non potrei mai separarmi da lei, come farei a pianificare tutti i miei scherzi poi?»

Sia la Tassorosso che la Grifondoro accolsero sorridenti l'esternazione della ragazza, invitata dalla compagna a mettersi un freno.

«Quelli sono i grossi problemi della vita, eh Viska?»

Si sedette di nuovo a peso morto sbofonchiando e pizzicando la guancia di Lauryn che le schiaffeggiò prontamente via la mano.

«Sei assolutamente molesta.»

L'accenno di fastidio nella voce calò davanti allo sguardo luminoso e birichino della ragazza.

«Preferisco il termine _“affettuosa"_.»

Accostò la nuca sulla schiena di lei, dondolando un poco, mentre il cielo aveva incominciato ad assumere il medesimo colore aranciato dei suoi capelli.

Misia fissò l'orizzonte oltre le sponde del lago, una tenue brezza autunnale le liberò il viso da alcune ciocche rosate e socchiuse gli occhi.

Il lago di Ilvermorny era molto più piccolo a confronto, confortevole.

Il Lago Nero le dava l'impressione di essere eterno e fitto di misteri, proprio come Hogwarts.

Eterna e misteriosa, storica.

Non era casa sua.

Ma circondata dalle quelle tre diverse presenze e dal piccolo Richie, si sentì un po' più come se in fondo lo fosse.

Il pomeriggio finì in fretta, per non parlare del giorno successivo, fino all'arrivo del weekend.

Alan le aveva dato istruzioni di recarsi in biblioteca subito dopo pranzo, la custode avrebbe pensato al resto.

Raggiunse il luogo con qualche minuto di anticipo seguendo i consigli delle amiche.

A detta loro la signora Pince era una donna con cui non conveniva affatto scherzare, soprattutto in merito ai libri del castello tenuti da lei con esagerata cura.

Le ampie vetrate illuminavano l'interno, donando alla maestosa enciclopedia di testi antichi un’aria regale.

L'odore gradevole di pergamena invase le narici della rosetta che tirò un sospiro per farsi coraggio, entrando nell’ampio ingresso.

«Lei è la signorina Lux?»

Si sorprese di non aver captato alcun suono al di fuori della voce smielata e femminile alle sue spalle.

Una figura snella, giovanile e slanciata da neri tacchi a spillo la inquadrò con austerità.

Petto in fuori e schiena diritta, le mani congiunte dietro di essa.

Deglutì inavvertitamente annuendo in segno di conferma.

«Molto bene, mi segua.»

Non ci pensò due volte, le ragazze avevano avuto ragione sulla serietà della persona.

La condusse a una fila di scaffali, dove erano stati nascosti due carrelli pieni di testi didattici e libri per approfondimenti di ogni sorta.

Erano fin troppi per i suoi gusti.

«Mi aspetto che siano al giusto posto entro l’ora di cena, domani concluderà col resto.»

Tentò di restare positiva il più possibile rilassando i muscoli.

«Mi raccomando niente magia.»

Proprio come si aspettava, altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato alcun senso nella punizione.

Pince non aggiunse altro, abbandonandola al suo triste pomeriggio.

Per lo meno lo scenario era affascinante, anche se avrebbe preferito essere lì per altri motivi.

Ispezionò i vari titoli ordinati per argomentazioni e numero di edizione, poi agli scaffali da cui era circondata, etichettati dalle apposite tematiche, intuendo l'ordine in cui procedere.

Partì dal primo carrello e dalle letture di astronomia, concentrandosi attivamente sul lavoro al fine di ultimare a un orario più decente di quello di cena.

Si ritrovò ad allungarsi, piegarsi per riempire i diversi spazi vuoti tra gli scaffali, a volte con qualche difficoltà vista la sua altezza.

Dopo mezz'ora aveva a malapena terminato la seconda pila iniziale, la maggior parte dei minuti persi nell’individuare le giuste sistemazioni.

Era abituata a non usare la magia per lavori del genere, del resto nelle scuole babbane e a casa propria non poteva fare altrimenti.

Tuttavia quella era un'altra storia e avrebbe dovuto stringere i denti.

Passata la prima ora aveva terminato di svuotare la parte superiore del carrello, spostandosi tra gli scaffali più avanti per le tematiche storiche.

Posò il grosso cumulo di libri su uno dei banconi presenti, causando un grande tonfo e rimettendosi all'opera.

Impegnata nella mansione, fu interrotta da un brusco rumore proveniente da destra voltandosi di conseguenza.

Fu piuttosto meravigliata nello scoprire che non fosse da sola.

Il Prefetto di Serpeverde era a pochi metri da lei, silenzioso ed intenzionato a leggere qualunque cosa dovessero contenere i testi che aveva disposto sul tavolo accanto a quello occupato dalla ragazza.

Le rivolse un'occhiata annoiata, come ad accusarla di aver troncato la sua concentrazione.

«È un piacere vederti anche per me.»

Sorrise titubante inserendo l'ennesimo libro tra i ripiani e a quel punto sollevò il braccio infastidito.

«Signorina Lux, è in grado di non fare rumore ogni qual volta decida di muoversi?»

L'aria scomposta e irritata del giovane la costrinse a trattenere le risate causate dalla frase, colta in flagrante.

«Okay, scusa. Non avevo idea ci fosse già qualcuno a quest'ora.»

Non ritenne comunque assurda la presenza del corvino, vista la reputazione di studente più diligente della scuola.

«Però in un certo senso sei coinvolto, scommetto che Cutter non è stata punita.»

Riddle incurvò un sopracciglio guardandola di sbieco, immaginando che dovesse essere stato quello il provvedimento preso dal Caposcuola.

«Se non è in grado di assumersi le proprie responsabilità forse dovrebbe _pensare_ più attentamente invece di agire.»

L'arroganza dipinse interamente i suoi lineamenti delicati. Pur essendo seduto, ad Arthemisia dava l'impressione di doverlo sempre osservare dal basso.

«Anche se comprendo le risulti piuttosto complicato.»

Concluse canzonatorio, intingendo la piuma d’oca nell’inchiostro.

La Grifondoro spalancò la bocca incredula, solitamente per sentirgli dire qualcosa di simile doveva punzecchiarlo un po' di più.

«Ci terrei a evidenziare, _caro Prefetto_ , che sto pienamente assumendo la responsabilità dei miei errori, altrimenti non sarei ancora qui a darmi da fare.»

Si avvicinò alla postazione del Serpeverde reggendo il peso su di essa.

«Tu che fai?»

Chiese con innocenza, guadagnandosi l’ennesimo sospiro dal corvino.

«Ritengo abbia di meglio con cui impiegare il suo tempo.»

Rispose in tono cordiale, palesemente finto, indicando la montagna cartacea sul carrello.

Misia arricciò il naso senza distaccare l'attenzione dalle pagine aperte di fronte al ragazzo.

«Apprendere da uno studente modello come lei è assai più interessante.»

Avvertì della minaccia nascosta tra le iridi verdi del Prefetto, preferendo proseguire quell’esame.

«Oh, ti serve una mano in Cura Delle Creature Magiche?»

Intravide alcuni disegni di Thestral sulla carta sporgendosi maggiormente.

Le chiuse il libro in faccia allontanandolo dalla visuale e puntando diritto nei chiari zaffiri di lei, muovendo il collo da un lato.

«Volevo solo ricambiare il favore.»

Sbuffò sconsolata facendo marcia indietro, anche se continuò ad avvertire lo sguardo del Serpeverde su di sé.

Si caricò una buona quantità di libri sotto braccio, adocchiando l’insegna corretta sullo scaffale.

Tentennò appena si rese conto di doversi allungare fino all'ultimo ripiano.

_Questo è decisamente fatto apposta._

Ispezionò la scala scorrevole proprio accanto con inquietudine, a prima vista appariva sicura ma anche vecchia e logora.

Molto lentamente salì gradino per gradino fino a che non fu costretta a fermarsi.

Si avvinghiò alla scala con il braccio occupato dai libri, usando l'altro per prendere il primo e inserirlo a posto.

Fece lo stesso con il secondo ma realizzò subito che uno di quei testi non si sarebbe dovuto trovare lì, sicuramente per una qualche svista, ed ora ne avrebbe pagato lei le conseguenze.

Era fin troppo in alto per lei e la sua statura minuta, ci arrivava proprio a fatica.

_Sono sicura non fosse tua intenzione Alan ma questa te la farò pesare._

Pensò allungandosi più che poté verso il tomo fino a sfiorarlo.

Sorrise vittoriosa riuscendo ad acciuffarne l'angolo per sfilarlo via; peccato che nel gesto mollò leggermente la presa su quelli che reggeva, sentendoli scivolare da sotto il mantello.

In un momento di panico tentò invano di impedirne la caduta, ottenendo l'effetto opposto e sbilanciandosi.

Li lasciò precipitare quando si accorse che le era sfuggito anche il libro sopra, temendo la botta finale che avrebbe potuto farle perdere l'equilibrio già precario.

Serrò gli occhi aggrappandosi ai pioli ed aspettandosi di essere colpita in piena faccia dall’ultimo restante.

Passò qualche secondo ma non udì nulla, nemmeno il frastuono che avrebbero dovuto causare quelli capitolati a terra.

Riaprendoli lentamente, il capo chino le permise di scorgere il mucchio di tomi al di sotto.

Corrugò la fronte alla realizzazione che stessero fluttuando a circa un metro dal pavimento, ed allo stesso modo quello a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa.

L'unico suono che colse fu lo schiarirsi della gola del Prefetto, a cui diresse l'attenzione.

La bacchetta era puntata sulla scena, l'espressione crucciata e in attesa di una mossa da parte della rosetta.

Gli sorrise con gratitudine, afferrando il libro sospeso a mezz'aria.

«Beh, ti ringrazio.»

Scese spedita dalla scala, dando modo al ragazzo di spostare i testi sul bancone riordinandoli uno sopra l’altro.

Incuriosita dall'oggetto del misfatto ne lesse il titolo sghignazzando come se nulla fosse successo.

«Posso dire che i quattro fondatori hanno cercato di uccidermi?»

Ironizzò accostandosi al corvino che schioccò la lingua visibilmente seccato.

Non gli diede peso invadendone lo spazio sul banco, sfogliando le diverse pagine con curiosità.

Seppur disturbato dalla presenza della giovane, Misia rilevò il medesimo interesse in lui; lo dispose nel mezzo così da permettergli una buona visione dello scritto.

«Salazar Serpeverde, nato nel decimo secolo nell'Inghilterra del nord. Fondò la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts con Priscilla Corvonero, Tosca Tassorosso e Godric Grifondoro.»

Si voltò spigliata per terminare la frase.

«Prediligeva studenti dotati di astuzia, intelligenza e potenza.»

Riddle inarcò le sopracciglia con superiorità senza concederle alcuna considerazione.

«È forse un velo d’orgogliosa appartenenza ciò che ho appena colto?»

Piegò di poco il viso intenzionato a lanciarle un'occhiata di sdegno ma si fermò, scontrandosi con un ampio sorriso soddisfatto.

«Fai bene a esserlo, è tra le casate più affascinanti a mio parere.»

Fece per riprendere la lettura non badando ai pugni serrati sul tavolo.

«Signorina Lux.»

La voce con cui ne aveva pronunciato il nome uscì roca e fin troppo bassa per i gusti della Grifondoro.

«Ritengo alquanto strane certe sue esclamazioni, addirittura fuori luogo.»

Lei lo osservò confusa tirando indietro la testa.

Si sforzò di intuire a cosa si stesse riferendo, eppure nulla riuscì a delucidarla.

Il Prefetto diminuì inavvertitamente le distanze, socchiudendo le palpebre e costringendola a scrutare le sue pupille scure.

«Non credo di aver mai avuto modo di incontrare un Grifondoro che vedesse così di buon occhio l’acerrima casata rivale, a meno di secondi fini s'intende.»

Rimase rapita da come il verde luminoso dell'iride abbracciasse quei due centri così neri e profondi.

Estremamente magnetici.

 _Se gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima, la tua deve essere un magnifico abisso inesplorato, Tom Riddle_.

Rinsavì nell'attimo in cui il Prefetto accigliò la fronte, riappropriandosi del comune spazio vitale.

Massaggiò le tempie colta da un improvviso mal di testa, scordandosi del Serpeverde accanto rimasto muto in attesa.

«Non so se possa essere una risposta valida per te.»

Iniziò mordicchiandosi un labbro, incerta.

Nonostante nella norma non sarebbero dovute essere necessarie, sapeva che esigesse spiegazioni.

Il perché restava un mistero.

«Ho affrontato una conversazione simile con Alan qualche sera fa, circa l'opinione sulle casate, il simbolismo.»

Il Prefetto mantenne il contatto visivo, facendola sentire stranamente a disagio.

«Questa convinzione che il serpente debba necessariamente indicare un cattivo presagio è fin troppo radicata, per i miei gusti.»

Spostò lo sguardo dal suo per scacciare quella pesantezza sconfortevole.

«Secondo le antiche credenze non era solo segno di peccato ma anche di profonda conoscenza, di rinascita. Greci ed egiziani ritenevano rappresentasse la ciclicità del tempo, la vita e la salute, per i romani invece un benevolo protettore della casa e di chi vi abitava.»

Accarezzò piano i contorni rilegati del libro, parlando quasi in un sussurro.

«Il famoso Uroboro indica “ _l'eterno ritorno",_ il potere che divora e rigenera se stesso, l’immortalità e la perfezione assoluta, oppure l'unità.»

I dolori si erano placati e raccolse sufficiente coraggio per poterlo fronteggiare nuovamente.

Non era solita porsi problemi nel dire ciò che realmente pensava, con lui tuttavia era diverso.

Sapeva che ascoltava ogni singola parola, la analizzava a fondo, ne aveva fornito prova fin dal primo incontro.

Da un lato, ciò era gratificante.

La consapevolezza che non fossero solo frasi buttate al vento la spingeva a cercarne il dialogo.

Allo stesso tempo non aveva idea di come valutare i silenzi che susseguivano ad alcune sue esternazioni.

«Così come per ogni altro simbolo, i significati sono più di uno. Mai guardare un solo rovescio della medaglia.»

Terminò dondolando allegramente, con la speranza di smorzare la tensione cumulata.

«Signorina Lux.»

Lo vide rilassare la mascella, studiandone l'espressione atona e impenetrabile.

«Le riconosco una certa “cultura” ma lasci che le dia un consiglio.»

Alzò un angolo della bocca compiaciuto, tendendo il petto in avanti.

Ostentava sicurezza e presunzione, non una novità per la Grifondoro.

«Spesso la copertina, può rivelare molto di un libro.»

Le sfuggì una risata sincera appoggiandosi al tavolo e scusandosi un paio di volte, preoccupata di poterlo innervosire.

«Molto saggio signor Riddle. Ricordi anche che il significato del titolo è nascosto tra le pagine.»

Stettero fermi a guardarsi reciprocamente per una decina di secondi, forse, poi spezzò il silenzio creatosi riprendendo il tema centrale del libro.

«Comunque, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto conoscere Salazar, sai? Era persino in grado di parlare con i serpenti.»

Riddle si accigliò confuso e Misia interpretò la reazione come pura sorpresa.

«Insomma, pensaci! Avrei potuto chiedergli che cosa pensasse effettivamente Richie di me.»

Continuò sbuffando rassegnata all'idea.

Percepì un fievole suono provenire dalla bocca del corvino e colse l'impercettibile comparsa di un sorriso sul suo volto, come durante le ripetizioni.

_Alla fine ci sono riuscita, eh?_

Scelse di non sottolinearlo questa volta.

«Non avrebbe di certo sprecato tempo in simili sciocchezze.»

Rispose sbeffeggiandola, ancora attonito dalla stupidità che doveva aver rappresentato per lui quel proposito.

«Grazie per il sostegno, sai proprio alimentare le speranze altrui.»

La campanella riecheggiò per l'intero corridoio, ridestandola dalla pausa decisamente lunga che si era concessa.

Aveva perso un’ora intera.

«Dannazione devo sbrigarmi!»

Corse al carrello preoccupata lasciando i libri sul banco, non aveva alcuna voglia di rischiare una seconda caduta.

Più tardi avrebbe pensato a un modo in cui spiegare alla bibliotecaria il motivo del loro mancato riordino.

«È stato un piacere parlare con te, grazie ancora per avermi aiutata prima.»

Impugnò il manico spingendo in avanti con forza per recarsi ai prossimi scaffali.

«Non l'ho fatto per te.»

Lo sentì ribattere alle spalle, facendosi a mano a mano più lontano, lei invece sollevò il braccio agitandolo in segno di saluto.

«Lo so!»

E sparì tra i numerosi e ampi ripiani, più indaffarata di quando aveva cominciato.


	7. What If

Era passata un' ora da quando sia Arthemisia che Lauryn avevano deciso di accompagnare Mira in biblioteca per aiutarla in Aritmanzia.

Anche se, in verità, la rosetta era finita col sistemare gli appunti di Pozioni dei giorni passati, mentre la Corvonero tentava di spiegare all'altra l'arte dell’interpretazione dei numeri.

«Questo è un esercizio molto semplice, Mira. Devi solo continuare a sommare le cifre corrispondenti al tuo nome fino ad ottenere un valore pari o inferiore a nove.»

La brunetta si grattò il capo seguendo le indicazioni.

«Okay ci sono, è un sette.»

Lauryn sistemò una treccia dietro l'orecchio, avvicinandosi al quaderno della Tassorosso.

«Perfetto! Ora, sai dirmi a cosa corrisponde il sette?»

Mira inspirò concentrandosi sulla risposta per più tempo del dovuto, indirizzandole un’occhiata dispiaciuta.

«Forse, al successo?»

Le posò il libro davanti mostrandole la risposta con cipiglio severo.

Cromwell si tirò un buffetto in fronte, maledicendosi.

«La sensibilità, dannazione.»

Misia ridacchiò continuando a scrivere ma attirando l’attenzione delle due.

«Il tuo supporto è davvero apprezzato.»

La riprese la brunetta mettendole il muso ed incrociando le braccia.

«Come darle torto, sono certa che le sue lezioni private con Riddle siano assai più emozionanti.»

Aggiunse Bloodlock punzecchiandola con la piuma.

Lei si schiarì la gola inarcando le sopracciglia con fare distaccato.

«Certo, dovresti vedere gli sguardi irritati con cui cerca di incenerirmi ogni volta che apro bocca.»

La Tassorosso ammiccò, sottolineando le supposizioni della castana.

«Ma continua a darti una mano, i tuoi voti sono decenti e intrattenete dialoghi affascinanti da almeno due settimane.»

Sentenziò chiudendo il libro di colpo senza mollare la presa.

«In cui parlo quasi solo io e lui si limita ad ascoltare, _estremamente affascinante_.»

Lauryn storse il naso, per niente persuasa dalle sue affermazioni, spingendo in avanti col busto.

«Il fatto che ti ascolti, considerando quanto di solito sia schivo, è un gran traguardo.»

Aprì bocca per controbattere ma nulla le uscì sul momento, consapevole di dove stessero andando a parare.

«Ragazze, non è ciò che pensate.»

Mira annuì sarcastica imitando la Corvonero, con espressione furbetta.

«Sicuro, quindi non sei neanche un po' interessata?»

Sorrise sghemba appoggiando le braccia sul tavolo, fissando entrambe.

«Ovvio che sono interessata ma non sotto quel punto di vista.»

Decise di cambiare discorso, così da sviare ulteriori supposizioni a suo avviso infondate.

«In ogni caso, dov'è Viska?»

Le ragazze tornarono composte, soprattutto per l’improvvisa comparsa della signora Pince pronta a riprendere ogni studente che non rispettasse le regole della sua preziosa biblioteca.

Ripensando al weekend precedente, se non fosse stato per Tom le avrebbe senz'altro fatto sbiancare tutti i capelli alla vista dei libri per terra.

«Ha un incontro con il team del Quidditch, domani faranno un allenamento di prova contro i Serpeverde.»

Le informò la castana iniziando ad alzarsi, seguita dalle altre.

«Venite con me a vederla?»

Mira acconsentì subito, essendo consuetudine per lei accompagnare anche Abraxas.

«Volentieri, in che ruolo gioca?»

Domandò la rosetta facendosi strada fuori dalla biblioteca, in cui ci aveva passato già fin troppo tempo per i suoi gusti.

«È fra i battitori, schivare bolidi è il suo passatempo preferito in partita, domani dovrebbe essere abbastanza tranquillo però.»

Una nota di preoccupazione contornò la frase di Lauryn e non sfuggì alla Grifondoro, guardandola con leggera insistenza.

«È così sconsiderata alle volte, dovrebbe fare più attenzione.»

Misia le posò una mano sulla spalla, rasserenandola da quei cupi pensieri.

«Si è già fatta male in passato, nulla di grave s'intende ma comunque vorrei riflettesse di più sulle cose. È una Corvonero dannazione!»

Le ragazze risero di gusto, strappandole un piccolo sorriso di conforto.

«Quiverbat è la Corvonero più rivoluzionaria che abbia incontrato fino ad ora, so già che mi toccherà fare attenzione durante le ronde.»

Commentò la brunetta fermandosi alla fine del corridoio affiancata da Lauryn, entrambe in attesa di Arthemisia.

«Vai da Kettleburn?»

Le chiese Mira e lei annuì in conferma stringendosi i libri al petto.

«Stiamo facendo passi avanti con Biru.»

La perplessità dipinse i volti delle ragazze al nome straniero, così spiegò che stesse parlando del simpatico Demiguise che aveva causato non pochi problemi a lezione.

«Significa _blu_ in Malese, il primo colore che ha reso visibile manifestandosi. Inoltre Kettleburn lo ha trovato lì, mi sembrava azzeccato.»

Un lungo e sentito “ _Aah_ " seguitò alla motivazione del nome, cercando di rammentare.

«E immagino che prima di cena avrai ripetizioni.»

Terminò Lauryn fingendo nonchalance.

Misia stava per approvare nuovamente, finché non notò con la coda dell’occhio i loro volti molto esplicativi.

Le osservò ammutolita ma all' imitazione del verso precedente, in coro, si accinse a dare una spallata alla brunetta.

Tra le due sembrava esser quella più convinta.

«Non una parola.»

Intimò nonostante sul suo viso avesse già fatto capolino un tenue sorriso.

«E chi si azzarderebbe?»

Aggiunse innocente la Corvonero scrollando le spalle.

La rosetta alzò un sopracciglio per farsi intendere meglio, poi salutò entrambe dirigendosi rapida verso i cortili di Hogwarts.

Non vedeva l'ora di rubare al professore nuove informazioni sugli Ippogrifi.

Raggiunse il luogo prefissato aspettandosi di trovare Kettleburn la cui presenza era invece assente; al suo posto vi era un ragazzo dai lunghi ed arruffati capelli neri, con indosso il medesimo stemma della sua casata.

Se ne stava ricurvo in ginocchio vicino al capanno degli attrezzi del docente, borbottando concitati richiami dall'entrata.

«Ehm…ciao?»

Il suono improvviso della sua voce fece sobbalzare lo studente, girandosi di scatto con grande sorpresa.

«Oh, salve!»

Si resse in piedi agitato, sbattendo via la terra dai pantaloni ed offrendole la mano in segno di presentazione.

Arthemisia la strinse timidamente, sentendosi in soggezione per l'altezza decisamente superiore ad ogni canone.

Appariva minuscola in confronto a lui.

«Rubeus Hagrid, sono del terzo anno!»

Apprendere che fosse addirittura più piccolo di lei fu un ulteriore shock, decise però di mascherarlo come meglio poteva.

«Piacere, Arthemisia. È forse successo qualcosa?»

Il giovane aprì e chiuse la bocca un bel po’ di volte incerto prima di vuotare il sacco.

«Ecco…il professor Kettleburn mi aveva affidato uno Snaso ma è scappato infilandosi là dentro.»

Indicò l'interno disordinato del capanno.

«Non ho oggetti per attirarlo ed entrare sarebbe complicato vista la mia stazza.»

Una risatina imbarazzata concluse l'intera frase, sperando in un'idea migliore dalla rosetta.

Meditò sul da farsi analizzando il problema, poi si portò le mani dietro al collo slacciando una sottile collana dorata.

Non era nulla di elaborato, una semplice catenina con un unico ciondolo raffigurante il simbolo del Tuono Alato di Ilvermorny, ma abbastanza scintillante da poter riuscire nell'impresa.

Si rannicchiò alla ricerca dell'animale ma la mancanza di luce non giocava a loro favore.

«Riesci a lanciare un “ _Lumos_ " appena tiro su la collana? Dovrebbe aumentarne anche il bagliore.»

Hagrid annuì preparandosi, sebbene fosse chiaro avesse da aggiungere altro.

«Sei sicura? Potresti non riaverla più, sai…»

Misia si volse sicura dinanzi, conscia della ghiottoneria di uno Snaso per gli oggetti preziosi.

«Sta tranquillo, non è poi così preziosa.»

**N** el frattempo nella Stanza Comune di Serpeverde, il loro Prefetto si era accomodato su una delle poltrone presenti, avvolto nel silenzio e concentrato nell'ennesima lettura di alcuni testi antichi.

Tutto ciò che poteva essere udito era il lento scoppiettare del camino acceso, i cui fumi emanavano un confortevole profumo di legna bruciata.

Nonostante fosse stata costruita nei sotterranei, la loro sala non aveva neanche un poco da invidiare alle altre.

Il verde smeraldo degli arredi si sposava alla perfezione con le pareti dai toni scuri, benché l'atmosfera potesse apparire tetra era in realtà avvolta da una mistica regalità, quasi antica.

E a Riddle questo piaceva, così come la presenza quasi impercettibile degli altri studenti.

Affatto comparabile ai chiassosi Grifondoro.

Sfortunatamente per lui tuttavia i suoi momenti di pace sembravano sempre durare troppo poco ultimamente.

Abraxas entrò nella stanza accompagnato dalle fastidiose risate di Lestrange, cercando di non darci peso fino a che gli si piazzarono sul divano accanto.

«Sono sicuro che domani li stracceremo!»

Esultò a gran voce il giovane dai fitti riccioli scuri, accavallando una gamba.

«È solo un allenamento, Lestrange. Conservati per le partite ufficiali.»

Abraxas gli rivolse un'occhiata da monito, ricordandogli di contenersi vista la vicinanza col Prefetto che ancora non aveva mosso muscoli.

«Bisogna puntare sempre alla vittoria, Malfoy. Giusto Riddle?»

Arricciò il naso con fare annoiato, chiamando in causa il corvino.

Tom sollevò appena il volto disinteressato, sospirando interiormente.

Erano poche le persone con cui tendeva a non mostrare la sua tipica cordialità, tra quelle vi erano proprio i due ragazzi.

Seppur appartenessero entrambi a famiglie di alto rango nel mondo magico, Riddle non poteva fare a meno di mantenersi altezzoso e superbo nei loro confronti.

Malfoy era forse l’unico che riusciva più a tollerare per certi aspetti, per lo meno aveva cura di non disturbarlo durante una delle numerose letture.

Lestrange invece era incurante di tutto.

Sapeva nutrisse un profondo rispetto per lui, come chiunque del resto, ma non aveva un vero e proprio senso del limite.

E questo lo stancava.

«Certamente la sconfitta non è contemplata.»

Rispose atono abbassandosi nuovamente sul libro.

Abraxas comprese non volesse essere disturbato, a differenza del compagno che continuò imperterrito.

«Esatto! Vedi? Se lo dice persino il nostro caro Prefetto, ho per forza ragione!»

Il corvino picchiettò col piede il pavimento, distendendo le labbra.

Per un attimo il “ _caro Prefetto_ ” gli ricordò una seconda persona assai irritante di quel periodo.

«Ritengo stia diventando oltremodo informale, Lestrange.»

Il ricciolo accennò delle scuse chinando il mento di fronte all’ espressione intimidatoria del ragazzo.

Abraxas invece passò una mano tra i ciuffi biondi tirandoseli indietro e fissando il camino.

«Per caso hai già idea di chi portare alla festa di Lumacorno?»

Conscio di non poter più proseguire lo studio, chiuse il libro poggiandoselo sulle ginocchia e raddrizzando la schiena.

«Ovviamente presumo che la signorina Cutter sarà d’accordo, come per gli altri anni.»

Era classico di Lumacorno organizzare feste per il suo circolo privato di migliori studenti e spesso richiedeva loro di essere accompagnati.

Riddle e Cutter eccellevano in pozioni ed essendo ambedue parte di quel club, lei stessa aveva proposto al Prefetto di recarsi insieme a quegli eventi senza _doppi fini_.

Sapeva bene che di doppi fini in realtà la ragazza ne avesse, dopo tutto non gli erano sfuggite le avances approcciate soprattutto in quelle situazioni.

Ed anche lui si appoggiava all’immagine che probabilmente avrebbe avuto il professore vedendoli, ma solo un'immagine sarebbe rimasta.

Non era affatto interessato alla studentessa, se non per il solo scopo di alimentare positivamente le opinioni altrui sul suo conto.

Che poi lei volesse vederci dell'altro in tutto ciò era un altro discorso.

Non di sua competenza o importanza.

Lestrange recuperò la boriosità sporgendosi di colpo in avanti con un ghigno divertito.

«Come se davvero possa dirti di no, anche se l'ho sentita lamentarsi spesso dell’eccessivo tempo che trascorri con quella Grifondoro.»

Il Prefetto incurvò un sopracciglio senza smuoversi, spostando lo sguardo su di lui.

«Malgrado non sia interessato a ciò che ella possa pensare, dovrebbe ben saperne le motivazioni.»

Il Serpeverde annuì accondiscendente ma proseguì.

«Sono sicuro il professore non ti avrebbe di certo ripreso se avessi rifiutato.»

Abraxas schioccò la lingua guardandolo di sbieco.

«E rischiare di perdere tutta la stima che nutre nei suoi confronti? Giammai.»

Una sottile risata aveva iniziato a liberarsi a fine frase, prontamente fermata dall’occhiata infastidita del corvino.

La soffocò in un colpo di tosse tornando serio.

«In realtà per me è un bene che continui, alla prima lezione ho davvero temuto il peggio.»

La tensione calò nonostante non avessero deviato il discorso ed anche i lineamenti di Riddle si fecero più rilassati.

«Guarda che ti ho beccato sbirciare dai suoi appunti Malfoy.»

Nel dire ciò, Lestrange gli tirò una gomitata ammiccando al Prefetto, il quale mosse il capo da un lato con finta sorpresa.

«Tecnicamente sono di Riddle e poi-»

S'interruppe Abraxas sistemandosi il colletto stretto della camicia.

«Li lascia sempre in mezzo. Credo lo faccia apposta.»

Il ricciolo fischiettò un poco alludendo agli aiuti rubati di soppiatto alla ragazza, mentre il biondino tentava di farlo smettere invano.

«Mi costa ammetterlo ma almeno non è insofferente come la maggior parte dei Grifondoro.»

Concluse sbuffando.

Riddle ponderò la considerazione di Malfoy, decisamente in disaccordo.

Non poteva nemmeno negare che i ragionamenti della rosetta non si allineassero a quelli riscontrati da lui fino ad allora.

La conversazione in biblioteca era stata l'ennesima prova della sua peculiarità sotto certi aspetti; invece di rifarsi a tipici cliché, tendeva ad una visione più ragionata dell’intorno.

Che non si fermasse a valutare solo dalle apparenze gli era stato ormai chiaro e forse in quello erano simili.

Solo in quello però.

Da quanto era riuscito ad avvertire ella tendeva più verso il lato positivo della “ _fantomatica medaglia_ ”, oppure si sarebbe maggiormente soffermata sulle qualità di un libro piuttosto che sulle sue pecche.

Lui non avrebbe mai valutato a quel modo, era solo controproducente.

Aveva imparato che per quanto i lati o le facciate potessero essere due, a pesare maggiormente sulla bilancia sarebbe sempre stata la metà più negativa.

Ed era un dato di fatto.

Quei discorsi gli portarono alla mente che a breve avrebbe dovuto recarsi nell'aula di Pozioni per svolgere l'ennesimo recupero prima della lezione di lunedì.

Adocchiò l'orologio a pendolo fisso sul muro, aveva ancora una mezz'ora libera.

Il libro rimasto fermo e chiuso sulle ginocchia lo avrebbe completato un altro giorno, visto che i compagni non avevano dato segno di volersi spostare da quel divano.

**«Q** uindi per guadagnarsi il rispetto di un Ippogrifo bisogna inchinarsi?»

Misia aveva fatto qualche scarabocchio della creatura sul quaderno, annotando le informazioni rivelate dal docente.

«Esattamente, se ricambia puoi approcciare un contatto.»

Rispose indaffarato impilando alcune casse, sospirando per la fatica.

Hagrid come lei cercava di memorizzare quanto appreso, Kettleburn aveva spiegato che anche lui aveva chiesto di potersi rendere utile oltre le lezioni e l'interesse per le creature magiche non gli mancava di certo.

Peccato che a differenza di ciò che probabilmente aveva immaginato, entrambi non avevano fatto altro che riempirlo di domande e giocare con il nuovo ospite di quel pomeriggio.

Aggrottò la fronte in disappunto, fissandoli a braccia conserte in attesa di ottenere la loro attenzione.

Quando il Demiguise si avvicinò alla rosetta, tirandola per la manica e suscitando le risate intenerite degli studenti, capì che non lo avrebbero degnato di uno sguardo.

«Scusate tanto se vi disturbo ma qui ci sarebbe del lavoro da finire.»

La punta di acidità con cui li aveva richiamati sembrò funzionare, scusandosi ed avvicinandosi per dargli una mano.

La Grifondoro afferrò la prima cassa spostandola con le altre, seguita ovunque dal piccolo Snaso ai suoi piedi.

«Ti si è già affezionato, Misia.»

Commentò allegramente il compagno trasportando due casse alla volta.

Lei sorrise al musetto simpatico della creatura che intanto la fissava, finché non si arrampicò lungo il corpo di Hagrid fino a salirgli sulla nuca.

«Anche tu non sembri dispiacergli.»

Aggiunse strizzando l'occhio ed il giovane sviò timidamente lo sguardo.

Non appena posò le casse a terra, lo Snaso saltò su di esse.

Indossava ancora la collanina scintillante di Arthemisia, contrario a farsela togliere secondo le previsioni.

«Che succede se l'Ippogrifo non ricambia l'inchino?»

Chiese poi Hagrid al professore riprendendo l'argomento.

Quest’ultimo aveva terminato di sistemare il capanno, chiudendone a chiave la porta così che nessuno potesse intrufolarcisi nuovamente dentro.

«Ti basti sapere che l'ultima delle cose da fare sarebbe avvicinarsi.»

Portò il pollice alla gola mimando il tipico gesto da “ _morte certa_ ", spaventando un poco il ragazzo.

Lo Snaso aveva abbassato la guardia e il docente ne approfittò per acciuffarlo di sorpresa.

L'animaletto iniziò ad agitarsi tra le sue braccia, mentre gli sfilava a forza la catenina della Grifondoro, porgendogliela.

«Ecco a lei.»

Misia la strinse delicatamente, richiamata dai continui schiamazzi della bestiola che reclamava indietro il suo tesoro.

Scosse la testa riponendola al collo della creatura che si placò.

«Ti concedo di tenerla se prometti di comportarti bene, intesi?»

Kettleburn ghignò, liberandolo con maggiore facilità nell'apposita gabbia incantata.

«Credevo fosse importante.»

Si giustificò dandole le spalle ed ella negò semplicemente senza distogliere lo sguardo, finché il Demiguise le strinse la mano facendosi accompagnare alla sua.

«Te la cavi proprio bene con loro, eh?»

Continuò poi il professore, voltandosi per accogliere la successiva creatura nel rispettivo ambiente.

«Sono solo fortunata che riescano a percepire quello che provo. Le ammiro tanto.»

Diresse un’occhiata ad Hagrid che aveva concluso la sua parte attendendo direttive, e divagò col pensiero per qualche minuto, incerta di porre la propria domanda.

«Professore, so che si studiano al settimo anno…ma mi chiedevo se avrebbe potuto anticiparci qualcosa sui Thestral.»

Il docente rimase momentaneamente spiazzato, cercando di metabolizzare la richiesta della ragazza; il viso si contrasse in un’espressione dura e riflessiva, diversa dalla solita gioviale.

«Signorina Lux, può vedere i Thestral?»

Annuì distintamente mentre lui raccolse una corda da terra riavvolgendosela tra le mani con foga.

La ragazza si morse le labbra temendo di avergli instillato dubbi inopportuni.

Percepiva stesse dibattendo tra il chiederle di più o lasciare in sospeso la questione.

Fortunatamente, fu il compagno a spezzare il silenzio.

«Anche io posso vederli, professore.»

Scattarono entrambi verso di lui, sembrava entusiasta all'ipotesi di aver a che fare con quelle creature; un semplice sorriso stampato in volto intanto che giocherellava con i pollici.

Kettleburn si appoggiò al tavolo su cui erano poste le gabbie grattandosi il lieve accenno di barba sul mento.

«E va bene, se la prossima volta vi farete richiamare di meno, vi porterò a conoscere il branco che abbiamo qui ad Hogwarts.»

Misia guardò con gratitudine il Grifondoro, saltellando sul posto.

«Dobbiamo solo farci richiamare di meno?»

Lo punzecchiò in tono furbetto stringendo le mani dietro la schiena ed avanzando di un passo.

«Sono consapevole troviate molto più avvincente riempirmi di domande quando c’è da lavorare, non sottovaluti la sua curiosità signorina Lux.»

Ribatté inarcando un sopracciglio in segno di sfida.

Del resto apprezzava l'interesse genuino dei due alunni ma, se davvero avrebbero voluto proseguire in quel cammino, avrebbero dovuto anche comprendere che ci sarebbe stato tanto da lavorare.

Soprattutto a livello fisico.

La rosetta udì le campane scandire la fine del primo pomeriggio e si affrettò a recuperare i libri per le ripetizioni.

«Io devo scappare, se non arrivo puntuale sono guai.»

Annunciò più a se stessa che ai presenti ma Kettleburn le fece comunque cenno di potersi congedare; salutò anche Hagrid con la promessa di beccarsi a cena, poi corse spedita verso il castello.

Durante il tragitto, la domanda riflessiva del docente la accompagnò contaminando la sua abituale spensieratezza.

Non si poteva sfuggire dal passato, dagli eventi belli o brutti che fossero e in quella settimana erano stati parecchio ricorrenti.

Respingerli assiduamente sarebbe stata solo una transitoria illusione di benessere, ma anche la più facile e veloce da attuare.

Perciò, come in altre occasioni, si limitò ad ignorare.

Entrata in aula, quasi esultò per l'assenza del ragazzo significando fosse arrivata in anticipo per una volta.

Oppure che se ne fosse andato perché era già in ritardo.

Escluse l'ipotesi, aveva chiaramente sentito le campane e ci aveva messo poco a raggiungere il luogo.

Se davvero avesse deciso di lasciare l'aula lo avrebbe beccato strada facendo e così non era stato, non le restava che attendere pazientemente.

Nel frattempo si adoperò radunando tutto il materiale per preparare la Pozione della Pace, osservando i nuovi ingredienti con circospezione.

Un rumore di passi la fece voltare verso l'uscio della porta, da cui si affacciò il corvino; gli sorrise spontanea mentre procedette impassivo nella sua direzione senza proferire parola.

«Credevo non fosse il tipo da far attendere gli altri, _signor Riddle_.»

Borbottò ironica quando le fu accanto ma non ricevette alcuna risposta, nemmeno una controbattuta inacidita.

Continuò a guardarlo vagamente accigliata, sembrava aver avuto una giornata non particolarmente piacevole e forse non era il caso di stuzzicarlo.

Aprì il libro alla pagina giusta mostrandogli il preparato da affrontare, lui si tirò indietro alcuni ciuffi mossi sospirando.

«Pomeriggio pesante?»

Domandò titubante passando in rassegna gli oggetti sul banco.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio si decise a risponderle.

«Preferirei di gran lunga spendere il mio tempo in qualcosa di più produttivo.»

Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui boccheggiando.

«Sono davvero così insopportabile?»

Raccolse i capelli sistemandosi la frangia, pareva essere tornato quello di sempre.

«Secondo i miei gusti.»

Concluse perentorio porgendole il primo ingrediente per preparare l'infuso di tiglio.

Un unico “ _Oh_ " uscì dalle labbra di Arthemisia, notando l’occhiata fugace ed inespressiva che le aveva lanciato.

Sicuramente il Prefetto si aspettava una reazione maggiore considerando le esperienze passate ma la ragazza era rimasta muta e assorta nelle sue riflessioni.

Mentre si accingeva a seguire le istruzioni di Riddle, scrivendo appunti come di consueto, si rese conto di averlo fissato di nascosto per più volte del dovuto.

Per qualche strano motivo le tornarono in mente le supposizioni delle amiche, nonostante stessero solo scherzando in quel frangente.

_“Sicuro, quindi non sei neanche un po' interessata?”_

La voce di Mira riecheggiò nella sua testa in un tintinnio, corrugando la fronte.

_Ovvio che sia interessata._

_Interessata ai nostri punti di vista decisamente contrastanti._

Sporse ancora lo sguardo sui lineamenti fini del corvino, eleganti e precisi.

Sarebbe stato un ottimo soggetto da disegnare se mai un giorno avrebbe acconsentito.

Solo un ipocrita avrebbe negato il fascino che quel ragazzo emanava, una compostezza così pacata di cui ne aveva ben intravisto le crepe quando i tono si facevano più accesi.

Esattamente come le iridi luminose, di un colore tanto gentile, avvolgevano la fitta oscurità delle sue pupille, allo stesso modo pareva che il suo atteggiamento cordiale con gli altri celasse di più.

_“Non necessariamente il buio deve essere spaventoso, Misia.”_

Suo padre era solito ripeterglielo quando fuggiva nella loro camera da letto dopo un incubo infantile.

_“Certe meraviglie risaltano proprio con esso, pensa alle stelle ad esempio.”_

Ebbe il riflesso involontario di sfiorarsi la fronte in ricordo dei buffetti affettuosi dell'uomo, scoppiava sempre a ridere di fronte alle sue espressioni imbronciata a quei gesti.

«Signorina Lux.»

La voce del Prefetto la riportò saldamente alla realtà, forse più del dovuto.

Girò il capo colta alla sprovvista, fronteggiandone il tono autoritario.

Il corvino sollevò un sopracciglio come ad analizzarla meglio e lei scosse leggermente le spalle confusa.

Avvertì una goccia umida percorrere l’estremità della guancia destra, scacciandola rapidamente via con la manica.

Non si azzardò a parlare.

«Signorina Lux, non è concentrata.»

Rimarcò senza distaccare l'attenzione dalla Grifondoro.

«Scusa, ero solo un po' sovrappensiero.»

Farfugliò debolmente tentando di non curarsi dell’insistente esame di Riddle; quest’ultimo invece poggiò i fiori di gelsomino sul tavolo con non poca delicatezza.

«Se non è interessata alla lezione non vi è alcun senso di proseguire.»

In un altro contesto tale frase sarebbe sorvolata senza conseguenze, in fondo aveva tutte le ragioni per lamentarsi visti gli scarsi appunti che aveva preso.

«Sono sempre stata partecipe durante le scorse ripetizioni e i risultati lo dimostrano, per una buona volta potresti evitare di guardarmi dall'alto in basso, metaforicamente parlando, e sorvolare sulle mie carenze?»

Aveva aumentato i toni e le guance si erano appena appena arrossate, quasi avesse urlato.

Si pentì dell'irruenza utilizzata, soprattutto notando come avesse contratto la mascella il Prefetto; un aura di tensione circondò entrambi, il verde e l'azzurro battibeccando ancora per la supremazia.

« _Signorina lux_ , le ho sottolineato ripetutamente che non sia qui a perdere ore per niente, indipendentemente dai suoi risultati.»

Misia deglutì, pervasa da uno strano disagio all'eccessiva vicinanza dal viso del ragazzo, scordandosi perfino delle riverenze.

«Non ti do torto, non volevo essere sgarbata solo che-»

Mordicchiò il labbro incespicando, ammettere l’intera verità era un “ _No_ " assoluto.

«Alcuni elementi di questa lezione mi hanno ricordato dei momenti passati, piacevoli e non.»

Concluse d'un fiato sperando che bastasse, troppo scossa dall'arrancare una giustificazione decente per badare alla loro distanza.

Ci fece caso solo dopo che il corvino si spostò all'indietro, squadrandola saccente.

«Ed esattamente cosa, _di così diverso dalle scorse ripetizioni_ , le ha suscitato una simile reazione?»

Domandò ironizzando sulla ripetitività costante delle azioni svolte.

«Sai com’è, le memorie colpiscono quando meno te lo aspetti.»

Ne imitò l'atteggiamento fingendo ingenuità e sorridendogli amichevolmente, in un vano sforzo di convincerlo.

«Immagino.»

Le indicò con un cenno di continuare e colse subito l'occasione prima che potesse cambiare idea.

Riscrisse meglio i passaggi riportati in modo superfluo ed eseguì i successivi senza distrarsi, fino al completamento del distillato da cui si formò una leggera nube argentea.

«Questo dovrebbe indicare che è andato tutto liscio?»

Riddle annuì iniziando a riordinare gli ingredienti mentre lei osservò il risultato soddisfatta, indirizzandosi poi sul corvino.

«Ti ringrazio comunque.»

Il Prefetto proseguì indifferente con il lavoro, a cui si era aggiunta anche lei per aiutare.

«Per cosa?»

La rosetta distese le labbra spegnendo il fuoco sotto al calderone.

«Per non essertene andato nonostante avessi abbastanza motivi per farlo e-»

Radunò i piattini vuoti in vetro impilandoli uno sopra l'altro.

«Per non aver fatto altre domande sulla questione.»

Lui si fermò adocchiandola per un momento ed anche lei fece lo stesso.

«Le sue motivazioni non mi riguardano, purché non influenzino il resto.»

Misia ridacchiò alla freddezza dei suoi modi, potevano apparire sgarbati e frustranti ma in determinate situazioni sapeva apprezzarli.

Chiunque altro l’avrebbe interrogata, avrebbe preteso risposte che preferiva non dare o avrebbe provato a consolarla peggiorando solo.

Riddle invece era schietto, con lei per lo meno, atono e imperturbabile.

In fin dei conti in alcuni contesti erano qualità ammirevoli.

Non facili da coniugare se si voleva tentare una conversazione più affabile.

Sistemati gli strumenti si impossessarono dei reciproci averi, in procinto di liberare l'aula.

«A martedì allora?»

Il corvino assentì aprendole la porta e quasi scoppiò a ridere per quell'improvvisa galanteria.

E le loro strade si divisero nuovamente.

Riportò i libri in camera per recarsi successivamente a cena, la giornata era stata abbastanza piena da causarle un certo appetito, puntando tra i posti liberi rimasti.

Le saltò all'occhio la figura sovrastante di Hagrid, piuttosto in disparte dai numerosi gruppetti.

Si chiese come non avesse mai fatto caso a lui viste le dimensioni, anche se il suo atteggiamento timido e riservato poteva aver giocato una certa influenza in merito.

Saltellò raggiante fino ad essergli davanti per poi distoglierlo dal pasto.

«Ehi Hagrid!»

Il ragazzo fece quasi cadere il cucchiaio con cui aveva raccolto la sua minestra, ricambiando il saluto con ardore.

«Oh, ciao Misia! Scusa se non ti ho aspettata…»

Rispose riferendosi ai piatti già belli pieni, sorridendo un po' imbarazzato.

«Non preoccuparti, quando la fame chiama non bisogna farla attendere giusto?»

Si sedette arraffando anch’ella quanto più poteva, intrattenendo discorsi sulle più disparate creature magiche con lui.

Avevano molto in comune da quel punto di vista, inoltre Hagrid era gentile e alla mano, le parve strano che non avesse di che parlare anche con altre persone.

«Dobbiamo riuscire a tirar fuori da Kettleburn i punti chiave sulle Chimere, quell'uomo ne sa una più del diavolo ci scommetto!»

Il compagno approvò deciso portando a sua volta avanti alcune tesi sui draghi.

«Creature incomprese sono, te lo dico io.»

Misia ridacchiò bevendo un sorso d'acqua, totalmente in accordo.

«Mi piacerebbe averne uno in effetti, non saprei dove tenerlo però. Non basterebbero mille teche di Richie a contenerlo.»

Hagrid si trattenne dall’immaginare la scena, da quanto gli aveva spiegato durante il pomeriggio il suo serpente era veramente piccolo, probabilmente nemmeno diecimila teche sarebbero bastate.

Ritenne invece assai più difficile non lasciarsi contagiare dall'allegria della rosetta.

Finalmente Arthemisia aveva fatto amicizia con qualcuno della casata che non fosse Alan Falloak, per giunta così simile a lei.

Quella cena fu la prima che passò divertendosi serenamente, non dovendo pensare ad altri drammi o problemi.

Ed i lontani fantasmi dell'infanzia tornarono ad assopirsi nei meandri della sua reminiscenza.


End file.
